How It Came To Be
by Anonymous Skrtle
Summary: Before Big Time Rush was formed, the boys were young innocent boys in Minnesota. Their life was so much easier back then, until shocking secrets almost break them apart.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Make it count, play it straight_

_Don't look back, don't hesitate_

_When you go big time._

Kendall took a deep breath as he surveyed the fans cheering, holding up 'I love BTR' signs. He couldn't help thinking that through his lifetime, he had looked back, and hesitated so many times. But he was sure he tried to make everything he and the others did count.

_What you want, what you feel_

_Never quit, and make it real_

_When you roll big time._

James smiled and ran his hand through his thick brown hair. He remembered himself as a young boy who wanted to become famous. His eyes caught something. There was a young boy, holding up a sign that read, 'I want to be famous like BTR!' It isn't that easy, James thought, his smile growing bigger.

_Hey, hey, listen to your heart now_

_Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey, hey, better take your shot now!_

Carlos pulled his helmet strap tighter around his head, so it would cover up the sweat dripping off him. He was so full of energy, and finally happy everything challenging was over, for now at least. He ran around the stage, causing him to sweat big time. He remembered the days when his friends were in danger. Carlos seemed to worry too much, and he knew it. He decided just to have a great time and enjoy every day as it was.

_Hey, hey, give it all you got now_

_Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?_

_Hey, hey, finish what you start now_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Logan high-fived a crowd of screaming girls, completely used to this. He was so happy he was no longer the unwanted one, the one always getting bullied. Day after day, it was a rush to get it over with, but Logan knew he had to finish what he had started. His life.

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!_

All four boys took a quick glance at each other. But in that moment, they already knew what the other ones were thinking about. That was their favortie verse of the entire song, _It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time! _

All four of them had almost lost their lives, thought they were no use. But now, on their first tour, they knew their lives were worth it. All the challenges they had faced had been worth it at the end. And it wasn't even the end yet. This was their only life, so they had to live it fully. Or, as the song said, they had to live it BIG TIME!

The song was finally over, and the crowd screamed and clapped and applauded. The boys walked off the stage, and hopped onto their black limo to go back to their apartments. They were not in the mood for signing autographs today. Memories were coming back at them so fast, so unexpectedly.

They closed their eyes, and remembered how they had become a famous singing boy band, starting as four innocent and caring boys in Minnesota.


	2. The Start of SCHOOL!

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the day some boys dreaded, some loved. Some were excited for it, some were not. The first day of Kindergarten. When entering kindergarten, it meant that you were growing up, no longer needed in preschool.

You were big boys, and Kendall Knight from Minnesota was proud of that. Kendall was a 5 year old boy with bushy eyebrows and blond hair. He was born on June 8th. He was very good at keeping calm, and has always wished to have a younger sibling to rule around.

Kendall had a mom, and a dad, who both loved him very much. Kendall, even at such a young age, knew that many kids didn't have loving mothers and fathers, and some were orphans. He was still too young to understand death, though, and thought nothing of it. Kendall walked out nervously, although he knew he wasn't scared to face a bunch of kids his age.

James Diamond had long, neatly combed brown hair. He was also 5, but he was a few months older than Kendall. He was born in March. The first day of March, to be exact. James loved to impress the girls, and hoped that kindergarten would be his lucky chance.

James was very tall, which he thought might impress the girls. So, as he walked out with his black backpack, he kept his had high, and tried to stand as tall as possible. He walked through the Minnesotan air.

Logan Mitchell, born on October 12th, was a short boy with brunette hair. He was very smart, and could have skipped kindergarten. But, he didn't, because he was afraid that he would miss important things in kindergarten. Other kids would skip all grades of school when they had a chance, but Logan wouldn't. He'd heard that in kindergarten, you learned the most.

This was why Logan was, out of the four, the most nervous. He lived in Texas (A/N- the boys haven't met yet :), and it was hot many days. Kids usually thought he was a nerd, and too smart to be a regular boy who still liked hot dogs and ice cream. They teased him a lot, but even though his mommy said to not worry, he worried. And he was only 4 and a half as of August. He thought he was still so much younger than the others, because he hadn't waited for another year after the cutoff date, in August.

Carlos Garcia was the youngest, born on November 4th, born also in Minnesota. He was barely 4 and a half, and very short. He had short black hair also, and big brown eyes. His eyes were what people thought were _so _cute. He didn't wait for the cutoff date, not because he was smart (he wasn't at all), but because his parents wanted him to finish school quickly. He loved his parents, and they loved him.

All four boys had a mom and a dad, and their parents all loved them to death.

As the Bus 1 finally arrived at their new, huge elementary school, Kendall was the first to get off. He hated driving, and got bus sick easily. He tried to get used to it, but he just couldn't. But, he was improving. He was glad he was on the first bus.

As James got off at Bus 1, he couldn't help but notice everybody seemed to have friends. Even the new kindergarteners, who at least had older siblings or people they knew before. His heart filled with jealousy; when was _he_ going to find a friend? Just then, he saw another boy, probably in kindergarten like he was, and looking lonely like he was.

"Hey! I'm James, what's your name?" James asked hopefully. Hopefully, he would answer him and they could be friends.

"Kendall. I'm 5. Are you 5, too?" I nodded. "Most of the kids are 5, unless they skipped a grade or something like that." James said a matter of factly.

"That would be cool, if I could skip a grade..." Kendall started. He trailed off, earning a playful punch from James. "You can't skip grades unless your real smart, which you look like you aren't." The two boys laughed, and started punching each other playfully.

"Let's be friends, James. I like you." James nodded, and the two hugged. A big, tight hug. I had found my first friend, thought Kendall and James. And it was so easy.

Carlos looked around the big building after he got off Bus 2. He was scared of heights, deep water, and big places full of people. No one else was standing around with nowhere to go. Carlos was so lost, and it was only his first day.

He stared backing up, scared of all the big kids and the big thing in this big school. He bumped into someone, making another boy jump.

"Hey! Watch where your going little boy! Are you in kindergarten?" Carlos looked up to see two very tall boys. He was very short compared to them. Were these the big evil 5th graders he'd heard about. "Y-yeah, I'm in kindergarten."

The taller one, the one with brown hair, laughed. "I am too! My name's James, what's yours?" Carlos was surprised. They were only in kindergarten? They were so tall. Or maybe Carlos was just too short.

"Carwos. What about the bwond guy standing next to you?" Carlos couldn't pronounce his 'L''s yet, and pronounced him as w's.

"I'm four year owd. Are you guys five yet?" Carlos then asked James and the blond boy. Kendall was his name. He had told Carlos. James then told Carlos they were already five.

"Oh, then I guess I'm stiw so young." Carlos sighed, and the two boys laughed. Carlos liked them, and considered them as friends.

Suddenly, Kendall spoke up. "Let's go find our teacher, guys. We are officially a trio, right?" They nodded in agreement. They high-fived each other, happy that they were no longer so lonely.

They found out that their teacher was Mrs. Simpson, and she was very nice. Carlos, James, and Kendall liked them. The kindergarteners got to choose their seats, at different tables. The trio sat at the blue table, because they all liked the color blue.

They all had on their name tags. Kendall, James, and Carlos learned about so many things, and met so many new kids. Carlos was sad that none of them were four like him. But, oh well, Carlos was very happy even though he was the youngest in the class.

Kendall and James were the tallest, but it didn't matter to them. They were all the same age, and all the kids in the class had the spirit to learn, and that's all that mattered to Kendall and James. Carlos, too.

Logan's first day of school was not going great at all. In fact, it was the worse day he had probably ever experienced. The kids in his class all thought he was a nerd, a strange kid, as they called him when they whispered to each other. All because of the way he dressed, and how he was only 4 and knew so much already.

The big kids from 5th grade thought he was way too smart for their liking. They pushed him around and called him names. And it was only the first day of school. Logan hated it. He went to the bathroom and cried.

When he came out again, he looked back. And gasped. He had gone into the girl's bathroom. A bunch of boys were standing next to the water fountain next to the bathroom. Logan wished with his whole heart that they hadn't seen.

But he wasn't so lucky. One of the boys, Matthew, looked over at Logan, then the sign with the picture of the girl on it. "Excuse me, Ms. Mitchell. Are you a girl?" he asked in a mocking voice. Logan backed away. "N-no, it was an accident..." Next thing he knew, Logan was smashed into the wall.

"Logan's such a girl! Logan's such a girl! A little, sweet, girl!" The three boys, Matthew and his friends chirped mockingly. Logan felt tears in his eyes; he hated being teased and hurt. He rubbed the probably forming bruise on his back, resulting because of his slam on the wall.

After a hard punch to his chest, the boys left him alone. Logan learned during his period of pain, that they were named Matthew, Shane, and Aaron. Logan shuddered as he thought of the first letters of their names. It spelled, 'SAW', as in the huge knife thing used to cut wood.

As Logan brushed off the banana peels thrown at him as he was walking on the bus, he knew he wanted to leave this school. Forever. Four year olds shouldn't be having these thought, but Logan hated this school. Hated SAW, and everyone else. Even the teachers laughed at how he knew so much. He knew it wasn't for real, but Logan was still hurt by all of it.

Why was it so strange that he knew so much? His parents had always told him that you had to be smart to get a good job and have money to support your family when you grew up.

As he walked home, he suddenly caught sight of his mom waving at him. He ran towards her, not looking both ways before he crossed the street. He hugged his mom. "How were you first day of school, honey?" She asked. Immediately, I broke down and started sobbing. I told her about all the teasing, and showed her my bruise on my chest.

Mrs. Mitchell was very angry at what had happened. But then she remembered why she had come to pick up Logan at the bus stop. "Oh yeah, good news. Your father lost his job, and has found a new and better one in Minnesota! We've already found a house and everything!"

Logan was so happy he could hardly speak. "But, doesn't it take a long time to find a house, and to pack and to buy plane tickets?" He asked anxiously.

"No, honey. I mean, yes, but your father and I already bought the tickets, and packed all our things, and most of yours. The movers are here, and we are leaving in about an hour. And we were afraid to tell you, but since you hate your school so much, we will go to a new one. So go along, and pack the things in your room. The rest of your stuff is already in suitcases, on the car, all ready to go!"

Logan smiled. His day was already getting so much better. He would never have to see Matthew and Shane and Aaron (SAW) again, and he liked the sound of that.

And, Logan had always loved to pack. He loved how he could organize the objects in any way in the suitcase, and he loved riding airplanes. Even though he had only been on one once. When he was 4, when he went to his Grandma Lily's funeral in Florida.

In a few hours, Logan Mitchell was on the plane, fast asleep in his mother's arms. Preparing for the 5 hour plane trip was nothing for the Mitchells, just a fun family activity. Logan was dreaming about what it was like to start a new life. With no one to give him nightmares, like SAW had.

\


	3. The New Nerd

_**Chapter 2**_

It was the second day of kindergarten. Kendall and James sat outside on the hot wooden bench, waiting for Carlos to arrive. They had become friends in just yesterday's time, and loved each other's company.

Finally, Carlos arrived, and the trio walked into Valley River Elementary School. They had learned of their school's name just yesterday. The boys plopped themselves onto the blue chairs of their table, and folded their hands together, waiting for class to start.

Mrs. Simpson gave everyone all a box of crayons, and a coloring paper. On the paper was a picture of the ocean and trees. Kendall colored in the lines almost perfectly, James just a little out of the lines. But, Carlos colored everywhere but the insides of the lines.

"Carlos! You're supposed to color outside of the lines!" Kendall laughed. Carlos looked confused.

"Oh. I thought we were supposed weave (leave) the insides bwank, and cowor the outsides." He shrugged innocently, and we laughed until the boy sitting at the table next to us shushed us.

"Mrs. Simpson is on the phone. We think she's talking to the principle." He whispered. James looked at his name tag, and saw that it said 'P-H-I-L-L-I-P.' "Is your name p-hillip?" He asked.

"No, it's Fillip. It's just spelled with a 'ph' instead of an 'f'." James nodded in understanding. He was learning so many new things!

The kindergarteners had met the principle yesterday. He was very tall, and fat. Kendall liked to call him Mr. Turd, but his real name was Mr. Terf. "Mrs. Simpson is talking to Mr. Turd!" Kendall cried softly. The class laughed, but immediately calmed down when the teacher glared at them.

"I wonder why Turdy is calling our classroom! I thought principle were always busy." James whispered to Carlos. Carlos nodded in agreement. "I think it's something reawwy important." He whispered back, his ears twitching.

In a few minutes, the whole class was whispering about all different kinds of things. Cars, ice cream, turtles, even Carlos's dad, Mr. Garcia the police officer. Kendall, James, and Carlos were talking, too.

"My favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla!" James shouted. Kendall opened his mouth to reply, but Mrs. Simpson interrupted.

"Class! A new child is joining our class today. His name is Logan Mitchell, and he is four years old. I want everyone to welcome him to our class." The kids nodded excitedly. They loved new kids. The more, the merrier!

"What does he wook wike?" Carlos said. Some kids still snickered at his 'L' sounds, but Carlos had learned to ignore them.

"Well, all I know is that he is from Texas, and has brunette hair. He is pretty short, and very smart." Kendall laughed. How smart could a four year old be? The class was thinking the same, because they all were laughing. Just then, the door opened slowly. It made a creaking noise, because of the door's old age.

In walked a short little boy, just about one inch taller than Carlos, clinging on to his mom's skirt. He had blackish brownish hair, and big brown eyes. Carlos was reminded of chocolate when he stared into those eyes. Logan looked nervous, and he kept on shifting his position.

"Welcome, Logan! Everyone, say hello to Logan!" Everyone shouted their hellos, and Logan looked embarrassed at the attention. His mom soon left him, and he was standing near Mrs. Simpson. "Logan, you will be sitting next to Kendall in the blue table. Kendall, can you wave your hand so Logan can see where you are?"

Kendall raised his hesitantly. A new boy was going to sit at their table? Now it wasn't fun anymore, cause there would be a new kid they'd have to talk to. But he raised his hand anyways, because kindergarteners couldn't disobey their teachers, right?

Logan hesitantly walked over to the blue table, and sat slowly down next to Kendall. Class resumed, and they were doing math. It was the first subject of the day, and all the kids thought it was boring. They were going to count by threes today. Kendall was okay with it, but it was hard for him, James, and Carlos. And the rest of the class, too, probably. They sat in a line and took turns counting. James started. "3," he said. Kendall said 6, Carlos 9, and on and on. Logan sat at the end of the line, so he had the highest number. There were about 12 kids in the class. So the number would be 36.

When someone didn't know the number or didn't answer in time, they were out. 5 kids were already out, and then James and Carlos were out. Two girls got out, and then Kendall was out, too. The two kids who were left were Logan and a shy girl named Sarah. They were currently at 90.

"93, 96, 99..." Sarah trailed off. She didn't know what came next. So, Logan said it. "102." That was it! Logan won the game! The class stared astonishingly at Logan's intelligence. And he was only four! Kendall was amazed, in a good way of course.

But, some kids in class, like Phillip and his best friend Nathan, weren't happy. They had thought they were really smart. They didn't care that Sarah was smart, she was a girl and she was rich. Well, her family was. But they were angry that Logan was such a show off, even though he was so modest about it. And he was shy, even shyer than Sarah.

Phillip and Nathan and the rest of the class all knew it. Logan was going to be their next 'Matthew.' Kendall, Carlos, and James remembered it, too. They hadn't been friends at that time, even though they were in the same preschool and daycare classes.

Matthew was a young boy who was always teased because of what he wore and his strange and unusual accent. He stuttered a lot and was teased because of that, and the fact that he was just the one the kids chose to push around.

_Matthew was sitting at the corner crying. He had fallen off the monkey bars at recess, and his arm was fractured, though he didn't know it yet. Blood was pouring out from his sleeves and he whimpered in pain. The kids were all laughing at him. Except for James, Kendall, and Carlos. They tried to comfort him. Then, Nathan came up to them and whispered something into their ears._

_"Why aren't you guys laughing with us? Come on, step into the cool group!" Carlos and James both agreed, but Kendall hesitated. Should he leave Matthew all alone?_

_Just then, the teacher came in, and Kendall felt tears in his small baby eyes. He wanted to leave Matthew to suffer, and he didn't know why. Was it too much in his part? Was he that selfish?_

_The next day, Matthew was said to have died. From severe blood loss, and mental and emotional pain. Pain that no one had wanted him. No kids enjoyed him, and they all laughed at him. The kids in preschool hadn't understood death, but they knew it was something bad. Kendall, James, and Carlos felt so guilty for leaving Matthew like that._

_From that day on, the three all vowed to never let that happen to an innocent young child ever again. Not if they could stop it._

Carlos's eyes filled with tears at that memory. James sighed and closed his eyes in pain. Kendall's breath stopped short, and his eyes grew wide. The three knew that Logan would end up just like Matthew. But, it would be worse for Logan. Matthew had stood up for himself. He was sometimes very mean, and intimidated some of the kids.

But, Logan, he just was... well, you could say, a wimp. He seemed to be scared of a lot of things. And he was a nerd. Matthew was just a regular kid who loved soccer and video games. Kendall, James, and Carlos could tell that Logan loved to read, based on all the books they saw in his backpack.

James looked at Kendall, who looked at Carlos. Their eyes all met, and they were thinking the same thing. They would protect Logan, and keep him as far as possible from the harm that was sure to come to him.

At recess, the trio met. Kendall took control, like he did yesterday when looking for their classroom. "Alright, so we all agree, right? That we will protect Logan, right?" The other two nodded their heads.

Carlos looked straight into Kendall's eyes. "Right. We should make a name for... us three boys. We should give ourselves a nickname. Wike, wike..."

"Great idea! We should be called "The Lions of..." James started.

"... of Valley River!" Kendall finished excitedly.

"The THREE Lions of Valley River!" Carlos put in. They nodded in agreement. It sounded perfect, at least to a bunch of naive, innocent kindergarteners.


	4. Rules of the Game!

_**Chapter 3**_

Logan walked into school. It was his 5th school day at Valley River School. Honestly, Logan didn't like this school either. The kindergarteners bullied him, though it didn't hurt as much. The bigger kids were nicer, though, and this school altogether was nicer.

Suddenly he was shoved by Phillip. He was very tall for a kindergartener. Even taller than James, maybe? Logan wasn't sure. But he didn't have time to think about it, because Phillip was writing something on a white sheet of paper. When he was done, his friend showed it to Logan. "LAME LOOZER LOGAN." On the bottom, it also said, "MORON MITCHELL." Logan didn't bother telling them loser was spelled wrong.

When Logan didn't say anything, Phillip kicked him in the shin. Logan cried out in pain, bending down to rub his aching shin. As he bent down, Phillip's friend Scott stuck the sheet of paper on Logan's back.

Logan panicked. He tried to reach for the paper, but his short arms couldn't reach that far back. "Please stop! Get it off me!" But Phillip and Scott just stood there and laughed. Then, they turned, but not before kicking Logan in the shin again. Logan lifted up his pant leg and saw half of a bruise and half of his skin covered in blood.

Logan hated blood. He hated the metallic taste of it, and how it was so red. And so sticky. And he hated how it smelled. He hated almost everything about blood, except for the fact that human needed blood to live. Then, the bell rang. The bell that warned everyone that there was one minute left. Logan's backpack was already in the classroom, so he reluctantly stood up and walked to his classroom, all the way at the end of the long hallway.

As he walked past, the bigger kids laughed at the sign on his back, and threw chewed gum and paper airplanes on him. Logan picked a piece of pink bubblegum off of his hair, flicking it away. He felt a papercut forming on his arm. It stung, and Logan started running away. Away from all the teasing and bullying. Suddenly, a big third grader threw a red ball at him.

Logan thought he was going to be hit hard, but as he closed his eyes, he felt nothing. He opened them again, just as he saw the boy named Kendall catching the ball in midair, intercepting it. The ball was thrown at full force, and Logan bet it was surprising to the older kids that a kindergartener could catch a ball thrown as hard as that and not get hurt.

"Lay of Logan! You guys are all meanies. If you do something like that again, me, James, and Carlos will go tell on the principle. He'll watch the school security cameras hidden in the hallways, and then you guys will be busted!" The kids quickly scurried away, glaring at Logan and Kendall. And at Carlos and James. Logan just noticed they were here also. The trio never seemed to leave eachother's side.

"Thanks." Logan said quietly. It was almost a whisper. Logan didn't talk to Kendall alot. Actually, not really at all, unless he was saying please or thank you, or sorry. Logan said sorry to Carlos and James all the time, even when he didn't seem to do anything wrong.

"No problem. We would do anything for you, even lie." Kendall laughed.

Logan looked confused, so Carlos explained. "There are no security cameras hidden in this scwool. It was aww a wie. But it stiw scared them, right?" The boys returned to class, after taking the papar from Logan's back and crumpling it into a ball. They were late, but that didn't matter to them. They had saved Logan from becoming like Matthew, who had died from heartbreak and blood loss.

Logan got a band-aid for his paper cut and his bruise on his leg. Logan lied and said that he fell off the bus. Because if he told the truth, Phillip and Scott would hurt him big time. Logan knew he was a coward, and was scared of kids in his grade. Logan wanted to change, but knew it was going to be impossible. But his heart soared as he thought of Kendall, James, and Carlos, all standing up for him. They cared for him.

_line line line line line line line (because fanfiction doesn't post it when I do -)_

Before Kendall knew it, it was gym time. Kendall was probably one of the best kindergarteners in sports. He was alway chosen early. James was pretty good, but not one of the best. Carlos wasn't so good, but he had the spirit and determination. Carlos was very short, so it was hard for him to be goalie or play basketball and stuff like that.

Kendall was chosen as team captain. So was Phillip. Kendall hated Phillip; he was just a mean bully and a loser. "I'm so gonna beat you!" Kendall cried.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are n-"

"Boys! Start picking teams! Phillip, you go first." Phillip smirked and chose Scott. Kendall then chose James. And on, and on. Until there was only little Logie left. Kendall chose Logan quickly, before Phillip could. He didn't want Logan to fell that he wasn't wanted, although Logan probably already thought that. Today, they were playing dodgeball. Of course, they used the soft and cottony ones.

One by one, the kids were hit. James was hit in the belly. Carlos was hit in the.. well, Kendall didn't know what that part of the body was called. Then, Nathan was hit by Kendall. Then Christina was hit by Kendall. Then Katie. Then Jenna. Then, Sarah was hit by Scott. Jeff was hit by Phillip. It went on like this, until only Phillip and Scott were left in one team, and Kendall and Logan were left on the opposing team.

Kendall was slightly disappointed that Logan was the only one left. No one knew how good Logan was at this, and Kendall assumed that he wasn't that good. No one bothered to try and hit him. Or pass to him, for that matter.

"Bring it on, Knight and his lame loser friend!" Kendall already knew it was Scott's voice. Kendall mustered up his strength and threw the soft ball as hard as he could. He opened his eyes, and saw the ball hit Scott. He was out! Now, only Phillip was left. Phillip _was _probably the best dodgeball player in kindergarten. He could probably beat the whole class together. Not that that was a good thing.

Kendall ran to go pick up a ball. He couldn't lose! Not to Phillip! He wanted to prove to the bully that he could win, and Logan could, too. But just as he bent down to pick up the ball, he heard his team screaming.

"Kendall! Watch out! Heads up!" Kendall looked up after a second. The ball was coming towards him, and he didn't have enough time to move! He was going to lose! He couldn't catch the ball because he had a ball in his hands!

Suddenly, he was pushed out of the way. He watched, amazed, and Logan dove to the ground. He caught the ball before it could hit the wall. Phillip was out! Phillip had never been out before. And little coward Logan was the one to beat him! Everyone in the team high-fived Kendall and Logan. And Kendall knew that Logan was embarrased recieving all the attention, and his classmates didn't really like Logan. They just liked what he did.

"You were awesome, Wogie!" Carlos cried. Carlos was the only one who called Logan Logie. Carlos was getting pretty close and friendly with Logan, since they were the only 4 year old boys and both very short. Sarah, the girl who was shy and also very smart, was also 4. They were the youngest kids in school.

At lunch, Kendall, James, and Carlos met in the slide at recess. "You know what guys? I think we showd wet Wogan be friends with us! Is that okay?" Carlos asked us hopefully. James looked like he would never do that, but Kendall was starting to think differently. Logan was smart, and pretty good at catching, and dodgeball!

"I think we should. Logan's a nice guy, and I like him. Let's do it guys!" Kendall decided. Then, Kendall and Carlos looked at James expectantly.

"Well... I guess it wouldn' hurt if we had four people instead of three..." James said slowly. Carlos and Kendall cheered.

"So, when showd we ask him?" Carlos said excitedly. James shrugged.

"Maybe at snack time? When no one is making too much noise?" Kendall suggested.

"YEAH!" Carlos slid down the swirly slide on his belly.

... so at snack time...

"Hey Logan! We need to talk to you!" Logan looked up from the apple juice he was drinking.

Carlos took a deep breath. "We want you to be our friend so we can be a foursome and have an even number and have another short kid in our group and a smart kids who know awot of things and, and..." Carlos gasped for breath, and James laughed. "So, are you gonna?" He asked hopefully.

Logan looked wary. "Is this a trick? Like what people do on the first day of April?" Carlos shook his head 'no'. "Of course not!" He said. Kendall was surprised because that was the most Logan had ever said to them!

"Please be out friend, Logan. We like you." Kendall said happily.

Slowly, and still hesitantly, Logan nodded his little head. "Okay." Kendall and James and Carlos high fived each other, and smiled, and laughed. Logan was their friend at last.

Now, there would be someone to care about Logan. Kendall remembered the sign Phillip and Scott had put on Logan's back. Kendall pulled the crumpled ball out of his pocket.

The blond haired boy crossed out the words 'lame loser' and put 'lovable little'. 'Lovable' had been a word Kendall had learned from his teacher, and he was proud he knew that word.

Kendall also crossed out 'moron' and wrote 'miraculous' Mitchell. He handed the paper to Logan. Logan squinted his eyes as he read it. When he was finished, he looked up and smiled at Kendall. His first real friends.

**A/N- Aww... that was sad and so cute! Now, here is a class list of 's class/The boys' class! This is probably from oldest to youngest, but it's never accurate! **

Phillip

Nathan

Christine

Michael

Scott

Nicky (girl)

James Diamond

Kendall Knight

Alyssa

Sarah

Logan Mitchell

Carlos Garcia

**12 young KINDERGARTENERS! Such a looooooong word! Yeah.. so... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! please?**


	5. The Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round

_**Chapter 4**_

Carlos Garcia was a very happy boy. He had loads of energy, and couldn't seem to find enough ways to let his energy out.

Carlos had three sisters, and one brother. His oldest brother, Diego, was in college, and only came home every few months. Sidney, his oldest sister, already was working as a police woman, and had rented her own apartment room. And usually, she lived in the police department. Dora, who was 10, was Carlos' least favorite sister. Dora thought she was so great, but she actually wasn't. She never played with Carlos, or talked to him a lot, because she hated boys. And she thought that boys were useless and gross and insulted Carlos.

Her other two sisters, Josie and Katherine, were both younger than him. They were twins, and they were identical. They were both 2 years old, and cried all day long.

Today was Wednesday, and Carlos was getting ready for school. His bus was coming to pick him up in 30 minutes, and Carlos was eating breakfast. His house was never quiet. Carlos could always hear his little twin sisters crying, and his older sister fussing over her stupid black hair.

"Mommy! Me want apple juice! Waaaaa!" Josie cried. Carlos quickly poured her and Kathy some juice, and ate his pancakes with syrup.

"Mom! My hair's messed up and I can't find my hairspray! WHO TOOK IT?" Carlos gulped. He had thought the bottle looked interesting, so he dumped out all the contents and filled it with water. Then, he used it as a water gun and shot it at trees and animals.

"Mom! I think Carlos took it!" Dora screamed. Mrs. Garcia looked at Carlos, and Carlos looked away guiltily. "Please don't tell her!" He pleaded. Mrs. Garcia sighend, and went upstairs to calm Dora down.

In a few minutes, Carlos was on the bus, on his way to school. He didn't usually sit next to anyone, because some kids still called him racist names, just because he was a Latino. He usually liked to look outside at all the different cars, and the trees. He loved watching cats bristle their fur the most. It made him laugh.

line line line line line

James Diamond had only one sister. Her name was Angie, and she was completely the opposite of James. She was 7 years old, and hated how James wasted their family's money on hairspray, even though he was only 5 years old! James loved her sister, but hated her boyish ways.

Angie always teased James for his overprotectiveness of his hair. She would always ruffle James's hair, making him angry and sometimes cry. Today was no different.

"Hey, Jamie!" Angie called, using the girlish name James hated. "Stop calling me a girl name!" James cried. Angie smirked, and laughed.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie..." She trailed off, laughing so hard tears came into her eyes. James felt humiliated. Her own _sister_ was making fun of him. He felt tears coming into his small eyes. Anie saw this, and bent down to wipe them off James face. "Come on, James. I didn't mean it." James smiled at her apology.

James quickly ate his waffles and syrup, and drank a refreshing glass of orange juice. Then, he and his sister walked together to the bus stop. James gasped. "What's wrong, little bro?" Angie asked.

"Today... today's my field trip! To the Valley River ZOO!" James yelled. He was so loud a dog started barking from behind a fence of a house they were currently standing in front of. Angie laughed. "Awesome! What's your favorite animal?" James told her it was an ostrich. "Because they have cool hair." He added.

"It's called _fur_, James. It has cool fur." Angie corrected. James looked at her with a 'who cares' expression, and Angie sighed and shook her head.

James loved her sister, and hopefully, Angie loved him, too. Angie could never forget, though, how James made her lose something she loved when he was little. Her dog, Buddy.

line line line line line

"Alright, class! Today, we are going to the zoo! First, though, we have to review the rules. Logan, can you start us off by reading the first rule on your worksheet?" Logan read it quietly, looking embarassed of all the attention he was recieving.

"Rule Number One. Don't feed the animals. They can catch disease and die quickly." Kendall was amazed. He couldn't even read those words!

"Very nice job, Mr. Mitchell." Mrs Simpson said cheerfully. As the class read the next 5 rules, Kendall just doodled on his paper. He seemed to have a problem with paying attention during... well, _anything._ Kendall didn't know why, but he just couldn't seem to sit at one place doing nothing for more than 5 minutes. He often got in trouble for it.

"Kendall? Are you paying attention?" Kendall snapped out of his daydreams and nodded quickly, not knowing what the teacher had asked. "Then, can you tell us what I just said?" Kendall heard some giggles and snickers, and looked down in embarassment.

Then, he felt a nudge in his side. He looked down and saw Logan's small hand handing him a sheet of paper. Quietly, he looked at it and read it. "You just said that everyone should sit quietly until the principle calls us down to get on the buses." He recited.

"Good! Kendall, nice job paying attention. I'm sorry for saying you weren't." Kendall smiled. "Thanks, Logie!" he whispered. Logan just smiled innocently, like he knew what Kendall was thinking about when he was day dreaming.

In about five minutes, Kendall's class was all on the bus, ready to go. Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Diamond, Mrs. Garcia, and Mrs. Mitchell were all some of the chaperone volunteers for the field trip. Carlos's mom took the day off of work, and the other moms didn't work.

The bus ride, which was predicted to be about 20 minutes, was going great. Kendall sighed happily as he listened to Carlos talk and talk and talk... Logan and James, sitting in the seat next to them, were chatting quietly about something. The four boys were sitting in the most back seats, and it was right next to the emergency door

"No, Kendall, giraffes _are _taller than elephants, just not as fat!" Logan exclaimed to Kendall. They started arguing with eachother, until Carlos shouted, "Look!" The four looked out the window to see a truck flying past really fast.

"I've never seen a truck drive so fast!" James said excitedly. Suddenly, the truck changed lanes, onto their lane. The truck didn't seem to see their yellow school bus, and was about to crash into them. The driver beeped his horn, but the truck didn't seem to hear or notice. "We're all gonna die!" Phillip shouted, tears filling his eyes.

"Class, don't panick. When the truck crashes, just hold on as tight as you can!" Mrs. Simpson looked scared to death, yet her voice sounded so calm. Suddenly, Kendall felt a crash. The next thing he knew, the bus was sliding across the street. Around and around it spun, and Kendall thought he was going to be sick.

Just then, there was a huge, HUGE, tree about a mile away from where the bus was currently spinning. Kendall felt himself fall into the aisle, where Carlos and James were already. Kendall looked up and caught a quick glance at Logan, who was still holding on. Wow, he was strong! Like Hercules! Kendall smiled, but then returned back to screaming his heart out! He was about to die! And his friends and classmates and parents and teacher and...

"Logan! Open the emergency door!" Mrs. Simpson shouted. Logan looked panicked, and he tried to push open the back door. Kendall whimpered in pain, and felt blood trickle down his arm. But Kendall knew Logan needed to pull it, not push it.

"Logan! Push it!" James screamed. They were so close to the tree now, so close...

The last thing Kendall saw was Logan trying to get the exit door open, his eyes filled with tears. Then, all Kendall saw was blackness.


	6. One Recovered Physically

_**Chapter 5**_

Carlos groaned and tried to sit up. It felt like when he woke up really early in the morning, because bright white light was shining in his face. He felt drowsy, but everywhere hurt, especially his right arm. There was an enormous pain there. Did his sisters hit him, bite him, do something to him?

He tried to open his eyes, and when his eyes adjusted, he saw a doctor. Huh? Was he in the _hospital?_ Why would he be there? Just then, he the memory came back to him. The huge tree, and the crash on the bus.

"Hey, little buddy, how are you?" The doctor asked. Carlos squinted, and saw that his name was Dr. C-H-A-V-L-A. "I'm feewing okay, Dr. C..." The doctor smiled at this little boy's cuteness. "Doctor Chavla. And I suppose your Carlos?" Carlos nodded.

"Carlos, you've broken you right arm. The one you write with. So, don't try to move that arm, okay?" Carlos nodded weakly. "Where are my friends?"

"Which ones? Your whole class is in the hospital, and your teacher and chaperones are, too. Our hospital's full right now!" Carlos smiled, but then was worried. "Then, is James, Kendall, and Wogan okay? And my mom? And-"

"Woah, woah, woah, kid! Slow down there! Everyone's fine, except for... except for your teacher. She sat at the front, and flew out the window, right into the tree. We think that she died immediately. I'm so sorry." Carlos looked stunned, and wondered why it had to happen to his teacher. Mrs. Simpson was so nice, and so caring towards everyone in Carlos's class. It wasn't fair. Tears filled the 4 year old's eyes, and he started sobbing.

"Why was it her? Why is she dead!" Carlos cried. Dr. Chavlas put his arm around Carlos and stroked his short black hair. "Shhh, it'll be alright. You'll have another kindergarten teacher. You'll like him or her. Trust me. You will." Carlos stopped crying, and smiled at the thought of an even nicer and even more caring teacher. "Well, I guess that would be cool." he said softly. He sniffled.

"Carlos, even though you were somewhat majorly damaged, we didn't expect you to be the first to wake up." Carlos had no clue what 'majorly' meant, but he did understand the rest. "Can I go see everyone ewse? One by one?" The doctor hesitated, then sighed. "Alright. Let's go, then. But you should stay in a wheelchair. We don't want you getting too tired."

Carlos had never been on a wheelchair, and he was excited to be on one. Dr. Chavlas smiled and shook his head. _Kindergarteners, always changing their moods. It seems that Carlos has forgotten about his teacher's death already. _The doctor thought to himself.

Carlos visited Phillip, then Scott, then Sarah... and on and on. The worst injury so far was Sarah. She had a broken leg. To Carlos, that was worse than a broken arm. Because legs were bigger than arms, and it was more important because of that, right?

Then, Carlos entered James's room. It was slightly bigger than his, but Carlos didn't care. Just like all the other kids, James had his eyes shut and he fidgeted around, like he was having a nightmare. Which wasn't to blame, because Carlos had had some, too. His face was bruised so badly that Carlos felt his own face. He felt some aching places, but didn't know what it looked like. James also looked like he broke an arm, but Carlos wasn't sure.

"James? Pwease, wake up. I want to pway soccer with you." Carlos begged. His eyes filled with tears, afraid that James would die. Dr. Chavlas saw this, and told Carlos that James wasn't going to die. He was almost positive of that. That seemed to calm Carlos down a bit, and he patted James's soft hair before exiting the room.

Next up was Kendall. Carlos had thought of Kendall as his role model. He was good at sports, pretty smart, and very nice. Many kids, girls and boys, liked him and enjoyed being around him.

But now, seeing Kendall, Carlos thought differently. Kendall was bruised all over his face, and the left side of his face was covered in bright red blood. Carlos had never seen that much blood yet. He looked away, and Dr. Chavlas quickly cleaned the blood up.

Kendall stirred. Carlos lifted his gaze up. Was Kendall going to wake up? As if on cue, Kendall struggled to lift his eyes. He looked up drowsily. "What happened?" He asked. Carlos told him all about the bus crash, even though Kendall probably already knew. Kendall then got up after awhile and the three continued their tour around the hospital.

Carlos had gotten used to controlling the wheelchair, and was wheeling around excitedly. Kendall was still tired, but was determined to see the others, so Dr. Chavlas pushed him.

They went back to see James, and Kendall cried when he knew that Mrs. Simpson was dead. Finally, they went to see little Logie. Carlos couldn't help but think this was Logan's fault. If he had opened the emergency door faster...

Carlos shook the thoughts out of his head. Logan wasn't to blame! Even if he _had_ opened the door, Carlos knew that only a few kids would have gotten out. Logan looked okay, but his shirt was soaked with blood. In fact, his whole body seemed to be weaker, softer. Logan looked like he was in the best condition out of all of them, but there was still so much blood.

"Logan has only broken his leg badly, but is suffering from severe blood loss. He was the only one who was not lying down when the bus crashed. Other than your teacher, he was the only other kids found out of the bus. We don't know how he got out. Because if he had stayed inside..." The doctor trailed off.

"Then what, Doctor?" Kendall asked innocently.

"Then, he would have died. Immediately." Dr. Chavlas's voice shook, but he kept his composure. He didn't want to tell this to these two injured kindergarteners. And, the short one was only 4. He was still a little toddler. He shouldn't have to hear these things.

"Then how did he get out?" Carlos asked, clearly confused.

"No one knows, only Logan will be able to tell us when he wakes up." By this time, Kendall had fallen asleep, so Dr. Chavlas rolled him back to his room. Carlos stood next to Logan. "Please wake up, Wogie. You can't die yet. Awthough I'm stiw so young I don't get what death means. I just know it's a bad thing. Pwease don't die. I need you to do my homework, to be my friend." Carlos felt tears coming through his eyes. But he didn't cry. He had cried himself out.

Carlos rolled himself out, closing the door behind him. He just had to wait. He wasn't that injured, right? He passed Dr. Chavlas in the hall. The doctor just sighed and followed Carlos into James's room. James was stirring, and opened his eyes. "Carlos? Doctor? Am I in the hospital?" Carlos nodded, and James looked like he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"I feel so tired, and I hurt all over the place..." James whispered. The doctor silently wrapped around James's arm a white thing. It was like tape, but it... well, it _wasn't_ tape. "What's that? Carlos asked.

"It's a cast. When the bone in your arm breaks, you have to wrap this around so it won't get worse and can heal quickly. You have one, too." Carlos looked down at his right arm. There was a cast. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Maybe because he was too worried? Probably.

"Oh, by the way, Carlos, your mommy is too hurt for you to see her right now, okay buddy?" Carlos nodded. "But...but, why?"

"Your mommy and the other adults on the bus were older than you. So, their bones are more fragile and break easier. And they lose blood more quickly than you little kids do. I'm afraid they'll have to stay at the hospital for a few days." Carlos understood. At least his daddy was still there, and his annoying little sisters... Carlos thought he would do almost anything to see his sisters right now. He used to want to get rid of them, but now...

After seeing all the injured kids, Carlos thought he was scarred for life. He was only four years old, and to see this... was so hard for him. He kept on replaying the bus accident in his mind. The screaming, the fear, the spinning of the yellow school bus. Oh, how he hated the color yellow now.

Carlos used to love yellow. He thought it made the world seem so happy, like the sunshine, and bees. But now, everytime he saw something yellow, it reminded him of the school bus. The yellow, yellow school bus.

"Carlos? Carlos, are you there?" The doctor waved his hand in front of his face. Carlos snapped out of his trance. "Yeah? W-what did you say?"

The doctor repeated himself. "Your daddy is here to take you home. Everyone else needs to stay here overnight. If you have any problems, then just come and we will fix it the best we can, okay?" Carlos nodded.

When Mr. Garcia came to pick him up, Carlos cried and cried on the ride home. "It's not fair! Why can't I stay at the hospital with them? Why were they hurt more than me? I hate this!" Mr. Garcia tried to calm him down, untiil Carlos finally fell asleep, curled up in a ball in the backseat of the Garcia's red van.


	7. The Recovery of Three

_**Chapter 6**_

James Diamond woke up, and didn't know where he was. He hurt everywhere, and all he saw for a second was white. White ceilings, white walls, white clothing, white... everything.

Suddenly, the memories came back to him. The bus crash, and the big tree. James remembered nothing other than that, and didn't know why they didn't open the emergency exits. His eyes adjusted to the whiteness and the bright light, and he saw doctors standing near him, mixing liquids together.

James yawned, and the doctors turned towards him. "James, you're awake!" one of the doctors said happily.

"Wh-where are the other kids?" James asked. Could they have died? James would never see them again.

"Oh, they're fine. But, um, your teacher died from blood loss." James felt relief. But, despair filled his body again when he knew that Mrs. Simpson was dead. His kindergarten teacher was.. dead? How could that be? Now who would be his teacher? James sniffled and started crying. The doctors patted him on the back, and gave him a glass of ice cold water. James drank it greedily. It felt like his throat was burning up in the sun!

"James, your left arm is broken, and part of your face was damaged. But we fixed it all up, and now you just have to rest here a little while, and you can go back home, alright?" James nodded weakly, and rested his head on the soft white pillow on his hospital bed. He felt his eyelids drooping, but suddenly remembered something. He sat up quickly.

"Doctor? Where are Kendall and Carlos and Logan? Are they injured badly?" The doctor smiled at James.

"No, their recovering fine. Carlos has already gone home. Kendall has woken up, but has a broken leg and bruises over his face. Logan hasn't woken up yet, but we are pretty sure he will wake up today soon." James's head was spinning. He was hearing so much at one time, and it was hurting his brain to keep all the stuff in his head.

"Well, can I.. can I go and see them?" The doctor hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "Only if you ride in a wheelchair. If you feel tired, we have to come back immediately, got it?" James nodded again, and they left the room.

James saw Kendall sleeping peacefully on his bed. At their arrival, he stirred, and woke up. "Who's there?" He said sleepily.

"Dr. Chavlas. I'm here with your friend James." At that Kendall opened his eyes, and smiled. "James! Your finally here! I thought you would never wake up!" James and Kendall hugged each other, and James thought everything would be okay now. But suddenly, he thought of Logan. "Kendall? Did Logie wake up yet?" Kendall looked troubled, and shook his head. "No, not yet. But, we can go see him now!" James looked at Dr. Chavlas, and we said okay.

Logan's room was right across from Kendall's, so it wasn't a long walk there. Logan had a breathing mask on, and there was a machine that kept on beeping. On the machine, James saw a crooked line moving and moving back and forth. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"That? Oh, that's a machine that keeps track of your life. If Logan, well... dies, then the line on the machine goes straight. He is still alive right now, so the line is moving a lot." James nodded. But what if the line stopped moving? Then Logan was dead?

The three watched in silence as the line beeped and moved. Every second, they were grateful Logan was alive. Suddenly, the line stopped moving. James's heart stopped. Logan was dying! He was _dying!_ And he was only 4!

Dr. Chavlas quickly pulled out his walkie talkie. "Emergency at 444! Patient needing air substitution!" Kendall looked confused, and James didn't understand either. "What's happened?" Kendall demanded. Dr. Chavlas looked unhappy, but he started talking.

"Your friend Logan has stopped breathing. We need air to help him breathe. If it doesn't come in time, Logan will die. The line is still moving a little bit, but it is barely visible." James squinted, and saw the tiny movements on the line. He felt a wave of relief sweep over him. Logie was still alive!

Logan's face was turning purple. Probably because he was holding his breath for so long, James thought. In a few minutes, doctors came in with huge bags. James wondered what was in them. Air? Candy? Nothing?

The doctors started pumping the bag's contents into Logan's mouth and body. Dr. Chavlas quickly told James and Kendall to get out of the room. They did without refusing. Honestly, James thought it was a bit too scary in there.

Kendall and James plopped themselves onto a bench. It was black as the storm that seemed to cover Kendall and James's minds. "J-James, do you think Logie is okay?" Kendall asked nervously. James was surprised that Kendall would actually call Logan 'Logie'. He never did that. Maybe Kendall _was_ scared after all.

"Well, I hope he is. We're the 5 year olds, we have to take care of him and Carlos." James replied softly. Kendall nodded in agreement. "We're like their big brothers!" He added. James and Kendall laughed together for the first time since they found themselves in the hospital. It felt good to laugh, thought James.

"So, the doctors say we can go home late at night today, right?" James asked. Kendall just nodded. "At least we can be with Carlos tonight. He must be getting lonely all by himself, worrying if we're alright or not." The two boys sighed and pictured Carlos crying by himself in a corner of his house. They shuddered at the thought. They caught sight of a doctor walking past them. "Hey, doctor?" James shouted. The doctor turned around. "Yes, James?' James had no clued how she knew his name. It was creeping him out how these doctors all knew him. Was he that well known?

"How are the other kids doing?" The doctor sat down across from them, and sighed. "Most of them are going back home today the same time you are. Logan Mitchell and Sarah McFaze are staying until they finally wake up. Even then, they'll still have to stay for a couple of day. They were hurt the most, and they have a slim chance of... dying." James couldn't take this. He needed to go to see Logan _now._ He couldn't face Logan if he was dead. He would die, too, from the grief. James was almost sure Kendall felt the same way.

_line line line line line line line line line line line _

James, Kendall, and the other kids other than Logan and Sarah, waited in the hospital lobby for their parents to come pick them up. James and Kendall only had their dads, since their moms were still recovering at the hospital. It was about 6:00 PM.

Before they left, however, Dr. Chavlas had something to say to them. "I just wanted to let you know that I am very proud of you guys. You handled this accident better than some adults. You are very brave boys and girls, and your lucky to get better. We promise you the chaperones and the two kids left in the hospital will get better and return, too. And, you'll have a great teacher to take over Mrs. Simpson. Good luck, and try not to return here!"

Mr. Knight picked Kendall and James up. It was silent on the car ride home, and the day seemed gloomy and sad. When they pulled up on the Knight's driveway, the boys immediately hopped off and entered the Knight's house.

Mr. Diamond was there, as well as Angie, James sister. Kendall's whole family was there obviously, and so was Carlos's family. Which was a lot of people. Of course, the two older Garcias weren't there. They were either working in a different state or in college.

"Where's Logie's family?" James asked anxiously. His parents told him the Mitchells wanted to grieve alone, since Logan wasn't coming home. What need was there to celebrate the return of Kendall and James if Logan wasn't there? Although they were only friends for a short week or so, James felt as if Logan was part of his own family already. And Kendall and Carlos, too.

As the parents tried to get their own worries and talked quietly together, Kendall, James, and Carlos went into Kendall's room to talk together. James filled Carlos in on the details of Logan, and Carlos buried his face into James shirt. Kendall and James comforted him. Carlos was the baby, and James knew he had to take care of him. "It'll be alright, Carlos. Everything will be fine." Carlos sniffled, and tried to smile.

"Tomorrow we have to go to school." he said. We all laughed. Carlos was such a cheerful kid, and could forget about things easily. "And a new teacher." James actually felt excited for the new teacher. But he would never forget Mrs. Simpson. Not until he grew white hair and got wrinkly skin. Maybe not even then!

Carlos suggested they all just be happy for the rest of the day, and the boys went outside and played basketball. James was winning with 4 points, Kendall with 3, and Carlos with 1, when Mrs. Knight told them to get home. Mr. Garcia left with Carlos, and Mr. Diamond left with James and Angie.

"James, are you alright?" Angie asked softly. James was in a bus accident, and lived at the hospital for a day. That stuff shouldn't happen to a 5 year old. But James seemed happy as ever.

"Yeah, as long as I have all my friend, I'm happy!" Angie couldn't help but think that he didn't have all his friends. Logan was still at the hospital, and Angie was old enough to understand that he might die. But of course, she didn't tell James, and just smiled. "Of course, little bro, of course."

Angie had met Logan once before, and he seemed so scared of her. Scared of a girl? She had teased him, but now she knew that he had been bullied at school, and still would be if he lived through this accident. If his body fought hard enough. Logan was a nice, polite little kid, and sometimes even smarter than Angie. It would be a great loss if he died.

By now, James had fallen asleep of his sister's lap, dreaming about hockey and ice cream.


	8. Mrs Kobake and The Bully

_**Chapter 7**_

Carlos got ready for school two days later. They had ended up having another day off, in order to get some more energy and recover a little more. Carlos, Kendall, and James were hoping Logan would recover in that one day, but he was still unconscious. They tried to be happy and forget about everything. But, obviously, they couldn't just forget.

Carlos's sister Dora was mad at him, and Carlos had no idea why. She screamed and yelled and hit him, crying in anger. "Why are you so angry at me?" Dora looked at me like I was crazy.

"You-you... I had my fashion magazine tryout the day you had to almost kill yourself. We had to go to the hospital for YOU instead of going to the contest I had waited for for so long! I hate you, you moron!" She ran into her room. By now, Carlos was crying. His sister hated him! That was so unfair!

When he stopped crying, he sniffed and got his backpack ready for school. It seemed as if he'd skipped a whole year of school. And he wondered who his new teacher would be. Would she be nice? Mean? Would it be a boy?

He waited at the bus stop for a few minutes, before hopping onto the bus. There was nobody on the bus yet, except for the kindergarten bully. Phillip Jones. He was way taller and a bit older than everyone in Carlos's class, and thought he was the best. He usually pushed Logie around and left him alone when Kendall and James came along. Phillip knew he couldn't beat two tall 5 year olds!

Still, Carlos was frightened of Phillip, and sat as far away from Phillip as possible. But, Phillip just smirked and plopped himself in the same seat as Carlos. Carlos gulped, and his hands started sweating. He couldn't face Phillip alone! It was always Kendall and James who stood up for Logan. Carlos was so much shorter than Phillip, and he looked like a giant to Carlos.

"Hey, Latino!" Phillip mocked. Carlos hated it when he called him a Latino. It was so racist, and Carlos thought it was really mean. "H-h-hi, Phiwip." As much as he tried to pronounce his name right, Carlos could never get how to say "Phillip" correctly. Phillip smirked and punched Carlos in guts. "Little wimp, you can't fight back!" Carlos whimpered in pain. He just wanted to get out of here.

"I used to pick on your little Logan dork, but he's dead. So, you're the next victim. Get used to it. I don't think you'll survive for long, either." Carlos felt anger pulse through him.

"Wogan isn't dead! He's just in the hospitow untiw his injuries get better." Carlos retorted. That earned him a smack in the head. Carlos thought he saw stars flying around him for a second. Then, his vision was back to normal. Phillip kicked his leg, and pinched his skin. Carlos cried out in pain.

The bus driver heard this and turned around. "Is something the matter?" She asked in a rough voice, like she didn't even care. Phillip gave Carlos the look that said, "If you say one word about it, I'll kill you!"

"N-no, maam. I just hit my head on the seat waw." Carlos glanced quickly at Phillip. He nodded approvingly.

"Be careful next time." The bus driver said, still looking suspicious. He turned around and kept on driving.

"Idiot! You almost got me in trouble!" Carlos stuttered an apology. "S-s-s-sorry, Phiwip! Pwease don't hurt me!" Phillip smiled, satisfied that he had the upper position in this.

"Oh, and by the way, Latino, you hair is so ugly!" Phillip laughed, and Carlos's eyes filled with tears. Why was he so mean? Carlos hated being bullied, because he couldn't do anything to fix it.

"Oh, and, if you tell you dorkies Kendall and James, you won't live to see tomorrow! Got it, little jerk face!" Phillip grabbed the collar of Carlos's shirt, choking him. Carlos nodded quickly, unable to breathe. Phillip let go of his shirt and slammed Carlos into the seat next to him. Carlos's head hit the window of the seat he was thrown into. He could feel a bump on his head.

He tried to keep the whimpers shaking his body. He didn't want the bus driver to know, or Phillip would kill him.

At last, the next kids came on the bus one by one. Including Phillip's best friend, Scott. The sat next to Phillip and whispered to one another, pointing at Carlos and laughing.

Carlos looked away, feeling his face grow hot and red. What were they laughing at? Him? What was so funny about him? Carlos's started silently crying again, his tears falling down his face. Now his sister _and _classmates bullied him. Could it get worse?

_line line line line line line _

"Alright, kindergarteners. We are very glad you guys are back. We are very proud that the babies of our school could be so brave and willing. All of us welcome you back to school!" The school cheered, and the kindergarteners looked pleased with themselves.

When they returned to class, the principal told them about their new teacher. "Her name is Mrs. Kobake. I've met her, and she is such a nice woman." Just then, the teacher walked in, and she smiled at the class. Kendall couldn't help but shiver when he saw Mrs. Kobake's smile. It looked evil. But when she spoke, Kendall forgot about that completely.

"I am so glad to be teaching this adorable class, and very sorry for your previous loss of Mrs. Simpson. I promise you, I will teach you well, and hopefully you all will enjoy me. And thank you principal for introducing me so nicely." The principal dipped his head (which seemed funny to Kendall), and left the room.

The class buzzed with excitement. Kendall turned to James and Carlos. "I can't believe how nice this teacher is! I think I'm going to like her. But, she'll never replace Mrs. Simpson." They sighed sadly. They would never forget their first teacher. Suddenly, Mrs. Kobake clapped her hands loudly. The kids repeated after her. "Class! I will now go over the rules!"

"One, don't talk when the teacher or another student is talking."

"Two, ALWAYS raise your hand before speaking."

"Three, never daydream or doodle when I am teaching."

"Four, no bringing headwear or other head products like hairspray into the classroom."

"And five, never turn your homework in late, or come in late without a parent note."

Carlos raised his hand, and the teacher called on him. "Yes, Latino boy?" Kendall looked suspiciously at Mrs. Kobake. No teacher ever called Carlos a 'Latino', unless they were a big bully like Phillip and Scott and the big kids in the school. A teacher would NEVER do that.

"What if... what if... what if we don't follow the rules?" The teacher gave Carlos such a deathly glare that he sunk into his seat and tried to hide behind Kendall.

"Well, since you asked, I'll answer your silly question. If you don't follow these rules, then you can choose one of three punishments." Mrs. Kobake smirked at the class, and grinned evilly.

"One, you can be hit with a ruler 20 times." James looked horrified. Kendall almost gasped. That was child abuse! Kendall had heard the term used so many times when his parents argued playfully with each other. That wasn't allowed in America.

"Two, you can be slapped in the face 10 times." Child abuse.

"And three, you will hold your breath for one whole minute in a bucket of water. You can choose the punishments, I'm that nice." She smiled her evil smile again. The kids looked terrified. Kendall couldn't help but think that class would never be so troublesome anymore. Just because of this new teacher Mrs. Kobake.

Stupid child abuser, Kendall thought silently. He shot a glare at her, but of course, the abuser teacher didn't notice.


	9. The Man with the Plan!

_**Chapter 8**_

Logan saw blackness all over him. It felt like he was in a dark maze, and couldn't see anything and didn't know the way out. He felt like he ran for miles and miles, and finally, he saw light. The light got closer and closer to him. Finally, bright white light blinded Logan's view.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital room. His head ached, and he had no clue why he had tubes all over him. He saw a button next to his hospital bed, and pressed, just for fun.

In a matter of seconds, a doctor came running into the room. He looked happy and surprised, as if he didn't know when Logan would wake up. "Logan! I see you've finally woken up! How are you feeling?" Logan just shrugged. "Where am I? How did I get here?" His voice sounded hoarse from not being used for so long. He felt so confused.

The doctor looked at Logan gently. "Do you remember?" Logan thought hard, but all that did was make his head hurt more. He groaned, and shook his head. "I don't remember anything. Just that our kindergarten class was about to go to the zoo." The doctor sighed.

"Logan, you were in a bus accident on your trip to the zoo. You somehow came flying out of the bus. If you had stayed in, you would have died. But somehow, you were found out of the bus, unconscious. That means you fainted." The doctor added. But Logan already knew what the long word meant.

"Doctor, where are my three friends? Are they dead?" The doctor quickly shook his head. "No, don't worry! Your friends are healthy and are back to school. You'll soon come out of the hospital and go to school. I'm thinking maybe tomorrow you'll be able to get out of the hospital, sound alright to you?" Logan nodded, although he would like to get out earlier. But Logan knew the doctors knew best. Logan kind of wanted to be a doctor himself when he grew up.

Logan fell asleep in a few minutes. He had a strange dream.

_ He was on a bus, listening to Carlos and Kendall arguing. "No! Elephants are way better than cats!" Carlos was saying. Kendall shook his head and retorted, "No way! Cats are better than elephants! Although, I love dogs even more!" Then they started arguing about cats or dogs. Logan heard himself sigh. _

_ Logan wasn't in his body completely, but somehow, he _was._ He did whatever the Logan in the dream did, although he had no control over his body. Suddenly, when he heard the bus crash, he held on as tight as he could. The next thing he knew, he heard a woman's voice yell, "Logan! Open the emergency exit!" The voice was so familiar, so familiar to Logan. And Logan hated it. The real Logan had no clue why now, because he had lost part of his memory. Logan knew that, without some doctor telling him._

_ Logan knew the door had to be pulled open, not pushed. He remembered from his last bus drill in his old school in Texas. But for some reason, he pushed it. The Logan in the dream wanted revenge. Logan could feel it pulsing through him. He hated someone on the bus, and wanted her to die._

_ The real Logan had no idea why, and tried to pull out of the dream. He didn't want to relive this again! Although he forgot what had happened, he didn't want to even live through it again! Please, no! Suddenly, Logan heard someone scream. He smiled in satisfaction. That person was gone now, and he quickly pulled the door open and jumped out without second thought._

_ The next thing Logan knew, he was in a strange hospital room, pressing on the button next to his bed, just for fun. It was beeping and beeping, and Logan wondered why he dreamt about stuff that he remembered, too._

"Logan! Logan Mitchell! Someone wants to talk to you on the phone. I'll leave and give you some privacy!" Logan opened his eyes sleepily, and muttered a quick thanks to the doctor. Logan put the phone next to his left ear, for he was left handed. "Hello? Logan Mitchell speaking." The line on the other end laughed. "Logie, you don't have to be so formal! It's just me!" Logan knew that voice. Kendall Knight. One of his only friends.

"Kendall! How did you- " But he was cut off by Kendall's urgent voice. "Listen, little Logie. I don't think you remember this, but our teacher, Mrs. Simpson, died. From the accident." Logan nodded, then remembered he couldn't be seen by Kendall. "Yeah, so what? We got a new cool teacher?"

Kendall sighed. "That's the problem. Our teacher is a big meanie. She gives up rules. And if we don't follow them, then she hits us with sticks or slaps us or makes us hold our breaths, and we get to choose which punishment to go through. None of us got in trouble yet, and even big kids like Phillip are being good kids. We're all so scared of her. Oh, and her name is Mrs. Ko... Mrs. Koba..., oh yeah! Mrs. Kobake!"

Logan felt surprise and anger. "Why didn't you tell the principal?"

"Cuz the teacher said if we told anyone, she would hurt us bad." Kendall replied nervously. "Now I'm telling you though Logie. Can you help? I know you're really smart, and the class is counting on you."

Logan thought about it. Sure, he was happy to be called smart, but he really had no clue as to how he would help get rid of the evil... villain. Logan read a lot of books, and he loved the villains. In real life, though, he was scared of them. But when reading, they were awesome. Reading helped Logan escape from the evil world, and go into a better, funner world.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Logan's head. He remembered once when a police officer visited his old school. He had told the class some important methods they used to catch criminals. The class hadn't really paid attention, except for Logan. He caught on to every word. Now, that would come in handy.

"Kendall? You still there?" Kendall grunted. "Yeah. Do you have an awesome plan yet?"

"Yeah. You guys just wait till I get out of this stinking room and return to my mommy and daddy. Then, I'll go to school. The teacher doesn't know me, and I'll then unfold my plan to everyone." At the end, Logan made his voice very dramatic. Kendall laughed. "I sure hope your awesome plan works! I'm gonna call it "The Awesome", so the teacher won't think we are playing some dumb trick on her. So, see you sometime, Logie?"

"Yeah, Kendall. See you sometime." Then they hung up.

Logan smiled as he pictured his plan working. And it would be so easy.

_line line line line line line_

The next day, James Diamond skipped to school. On the way there, he saw Kendall. The blond-haired boy told James all about his talk with Logan on the phone. James was so happy that Logan was awake and not dead, that he told Carlos the whole thing in one breath! Carlos looked really happy, but something seemed to be bothering. James thought nothing of it; it was probably something silly, like the corndogs were sold out at the corn dog stand.

Before class started and Mrs. Kobake came in, Kendall announced to everyone that Logan was going to get them out of trouble. Phillip snorted. "Yeah, sure. Like that lame loser is gonna think of anything! He's probably sitting in a corner crying right now." Kendall was so angry James had to keep him back from punching Phillip.

"You just watch! Logie WILL think of something, and when he gets us all out of trouble, you'll be sorry you ever made fun of him!" James shouted.

Just then, the teacher came in. "James Diamond, no shouting in the classroom. You'll be hit with the ruler 20 times." Even though James knew he got to choose, he didn't complain. The ruler stick came whacking down on James on James's body. Once, twice, three times...

Four, five six...

Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...

Nineteen, twenty. Finally it was over. James was silently sobbing, because he knew Mrs. Kobake would punish him again if she saw him crying. James hated this teacher. _Just one more day, _he told himself, trying to comfort his own hurting body. _In one more day, Logie Mitchy will come and fix all of this. Then, my life will be back to normal._

**A/N- That was.. I don't even know how to describe it. Please review, I won't continue unless I get 5 reviews! Please? Just press the button and review. It takes less than a half of a minute. Please? Or you'll make James cry!**


	10. The Plan is in ACTION! Or is it?

_**Chapter 9**_

__"Alright, Logan Mitchell. You can return home now. Your dad is waiting outside for you in his car. You were brave, little guy. I'm proud of you." Dr. Chavlas told Logan. Logan nodded his head. "Thanks, too, Doctor Chavlas! Thanks for saving my life!" The Doctor smiled, and shook Logan's hand.

"You've been one of my best patients. Good bye, and try not to come back too often!" He joked. Logan laughed, and ran out of the door. His dad was there, in their black van.

"Hey, daddy! I'm back!" Mr. Mitchell smiled, and hugged his only son. Logan was an only child, and had no siblings. He was sometimes lonely playing on his own, until he made three new friends. Kendall, James, and Carlos. Mr. Mitchell loved his son, and hoped nothing would stop their bond. Mr. Mitchell was a computer engineer and some other stuff Logan didn't know about, and they had no economy problems whatsoever.

They got home, and Logan's mommy was waiting for him. So were Kendall, James, and Carlos. Logan took turns hugging them one by one, and he was very glad for the warmth he hadn't felt in a long time while he was living in the hospital.

"I love you guys..." Logan whispered as he was swept into a huge boy hug. Logan had missed Kendall's weird laugh, James protectiveness over his hair, and Carlos's energy. Logan missed everything.

Except for his teacher, Mrs. Simpson. He hated her, and the name brought shivers down his spine, although he had no clue why. His teacher was very nice, so why did he hate her? Logan couldn't even answer his own question. Mrs. Lisa Sally Simpson. He even remembered her whole name, and she never even told any kids in the school her first name or middle name. Logan was confused. He wished he hadn't lost the part of his mind that he needed.

"Hey, Logie? What's your awesome plan?" James said curiously. He was bouncing up and down in excitement. But Logan said what he had to say. "I can't tell you. It's a secret. Just don't mention to the teacher that I'll be coming back to class tomorrow, and the plan will work just fine, I promise." Logan smirked. The rest of the three boys looked confused as ever. But they knew Logan didn't usually promise anything, so they were sure this plan was in action and would work. They were so sure of it, they would put money on it.

Logan leaned over to the closest person, Carlos. He whispered something to Carlos.

"Why?" Carlos said. Logan told him just to do it. Carlos reluctantly nodded. Logan knew it might be hard for him, but Carlos was the perfect one to do it. And it would be like a sacrifice for the plan. Carlos had always wanted to be a superhero, right? Now would be the perfect chance to save them all. If he just did that one thing.

When Kendall and James and Carlos had finally left, and Logan was put to bed, he overheard his parents saying something hushed to each other.

"Karen, how long are we going to keep the secrets? Logan needs to find out sooner or later." That was Logan's daddy's voice. Logan was confused. What secret? Had they been hiding something from him?

"Not yet, I don't think it's time yet." Logan's mommy answered.

"Just make sure it's not too late when the time comes, okay honey?" That was daddy's voice again. Logan didn't hear his mommy's reply, because just then, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_line line line line line line line line _

The bell rang just as James sat down in his seat right next to Carlos. Logan was supposed to show up today. Logan was never late, but was this an exception? Because of the plan? James had so many questions, but he knew they would be answered when they saw Logie's AWESOME plan!

Mrs. Kobake started yelling at the class to pay attention, and started explaining double digit addition. Suddenly, James heard Carlos start laughing. When the teacher was talking. Uh oh, Carlos was gonna get in trouble.

The teacher turned around slowly and planted her ice blue eyes on Carlos. Carlos looked scared, but comforted in some way. James didn't know why, though. "Carlos Garcia? Violation of Rule #1. Choose your punishment."

"No! Please, Mrs. Kobake! I don't want to get hurt!" The teacher just laughed. "No can do, Latino!"

She took out a ruler and hit Carlos with it, and then slapped Carlos across the face a couple times. James counted 10 times. That was two punishments! Not one! That wasn't fair!

Then, she took out a bucket of water. "You get three punishments, just cuz I feel like it." She laughed evilly, and walked calmly over to Carlos's desk. She was about to stuff Carlos's face into the water!

James hadn't seen anyone yet choose the holding breath punishment, because it was too scary! What if they drowned? What if they died?

But, just then, Logan Mitchell came running into the classroom! "Sorry I'm late, new teacher!" He panted, accidentally knocking the bucket over, spilling water all over the floor. Mrs. Kobake wiped it up and slapped Logie's face 10 times straight.

"Who are you, new kid?" she demanded. Logan looked surprisingly happy, like he had just won a race against the fastest kid in school. James suddenly remembered that Logan's plan wasn't... well, working yet. He was worried? Now what? Was Logan outsmarted by this teacher, like everyone else in this school? James sighed, he knew it was too good to be true. Mrs. Kobake would never go away.

"L-logan Mi-mitchell, maam." He stuttered.

_line line line line line line line line_

"Logan! Your stupid plan didn't work!" Phillip shoved Logan into the wall as they walked out of the classroom. The school day had ended, and no plan of Logan's had been seen. "Stupid, stupid, JERKFACE!"

Carlos was walking by. He saw this and called Kendall over. After he had chased Phillip away, Kendall repeated Phillip's words. "Logan! Your stupid plan didn't work!" He shouted.

But Logan just smiled. _Why is he so happy?" _Carlos thought.

"Oh, the plan surely did work, thank you Carlos!" Kendall looked at Carlos expectantly. "You were part of this plan! Why didn't you tell me!" Kendall looked steaming angry.

"I didn't know! Logan just told me to get in trouble and get slapped or hit or something by the teacher! I still don't know why that's part of the plan!" Carlos didn't want Kendall, or anyone, to be mad at him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Kendall seemed to calm down.

"Well, Logan Mitchell, what was your plan?" Kendall said.

Logan reached into his backpack and pulled out something. "Carlos, your daddy would love to see this! Tomorrow, Mrs. Kobake will be GONE!"

Suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle came into Carlos's head. The plan was perfect! Logie _was_ really smart!

**A/N- I'll be nice, and not leave you with a cliffhanger, alright! But then, you must review! :) Promise?**

**- PROMISE!**

**ALRIGHT! LAST LINE!**

Little Logan had video taped all of it.

**A/N- At least 7 reviews, please? You promised! (Logan will cry with James if you don't review!) :)**


	11. Hockey and Dream Nightmares!

_**Chapter 10**_

We all laughed in joy as we watched Mrs. Kobake slap Carlos and hit him with a ruler. It was all on tape, there was no way Mrs. Kobake could pretend to be innocent and get out of this problem. Kendall laughed. "Haha, stupid teacher? Officer Garcia says you're goin to jail!" Only she wasn't there. Kendall was just practicing what he would say when the teacher found out she was arrested.

But Carlos's daddy said they had to go to school one more time and get hit, so they would know Mrs. Kobake truly hadn't changed.

So here they were, four boys reluctantly walking to their torture room. The only fact that kept them happy and going was that the police were gonna wait outside the classroom. One hit, and they would come and arrest Mrs. Kobake.

They all decided that Kendall should be the one getting hit, since Logan came up with the plan, Carlos already got hit on purpose, and James was hit on accident. So, Kendall was scared out of his mind. How would he do it? Should he laugh like Carlos did during class? Then suddenly, he got an idea.

"Mrs. Kobake? Your a mean evilllllll teacher. You know, like that Dark Vader in Star Wars? Except you're just meaner and stupider." Kendall smiled in his head when his teacher stood up with a ruler. "Oh, no you don't, Knight. Don't you call me stupid!" And she started slapping him with the ruler. It hurt badly, but Kendall knew it was all worth it at the end.

As if on cue, which they probably were, Mr. Garcia and two other police guys came into the room, with handcuffs. "Julia Kobake, you are arrested for child abuse! You're not even gonna go on trial!" he shouted angrily. Mrs. Kobake quickly released Kendall, pretending she was innocent. But even her thoughtless brain knew there was no way out of this.

"Why can't I go on trial? It's not like I did this yesterday, or the days before that. You have no proof I abuse children. I... I just hit Kendall because we were playing around!" She shouted. The fear and panic shown in her eyes.

"Indeed we do have proof. Thanks to your new kid, Logan Mitchell!" The class cheered, and Logan seemed embarassed to have so much attention. "He recorded your actions to Carlos yesterday, so we do have proof. Repeat, we do have proof, and you are arrested." The class cheered, but Mrs. Kobake turned back to her class one last time. Her eyes filled with tears.

Kendall thought it was because of her anger, or maybe she _was _really scared. A crazy part of his brain wanted her to not get arrested. He shook the thoughts out of his head. This was a child abuser! She _deserved _to be arrested! What was he thinking?

"All of you, especially you!" She yelled, pointing at Logan. He squeaked in fear, and Kendall put his arm around Logan protectively. "I will get revenge! You hear me! You ruined my _life!_ I hate all of you! I-" then she was dragged out of the room. Mr. Garcia stayed in the classroom.

"It's fine, guys. She'll be gone forever, and she'll never be able to teach any kids again, or abuse them. She's probably gonna be in jail for the rest of her life. And next time this happens, please tell an adult, even if someone threatens you not to, alright?" The class nodded, looking relieved that their new teacher was gong forever. Well, who could blame them?

Carlos ran up to his daddy and hugged him really tight. "I wuv you, daddy!

_line line line line line line line line line _

"And in Valley River School, there is case of an abusive teacher. She is now arrested, thanks to the genius plan of 4 year old Logan Mitchell. He recorded all her abusive attitude after he came out of the hopsital. The kids had been in a bus crash, and their fomer teacher, Lisa Simspon, passed away..." The four boys didn't pat attention to the rest. They high-fived Logan and hugged him, thanking him for his genius plans.

"Wogie, your so smart! I wish I cwud be wike you!" Carlos said happily. Of course, Carlos was jealous, he just didn't know how to describe that feeling yet. He didn't even know what it meant!

Just then, Mrs. Knight came into the family room and turn off the TV. "Boy, guess what?" The boys looked at Kendall's mom in anticipation.

"What is it, mom! What is it!" Kendall screamed excitedly. Mrs. Knight just smiled. "I signed you all up for the little hockey team that Valley River has! Kendall, I know you love hockey! Now you can try playing it for real!" Kendall jumped up and down in excitement. James looked happy he could play an actual sport, and it wasn't at school! And Carlos loved this, because he loved everything. But Logan wasn't looking so sure.

"Mrs. Knight? Isn't hockey... really dangerous? Like I saw on TV once, this guy broke his arm and this other guy's eyes started bleeding."

Mrs. Knight chuckled softly. "Logan, those are professionals. You little kids will have more protection on you, and it won't be rough at all. Just have fun, and I know you'll love it!"

Logan looked comforted by Mrs. Knight's words, and started looking excited and curious. The boys haven't played hockey before, and only Kendall had known there _was_ a spot called hockey. He explained it to them all, and the other three boys seemed even more excited. They wanted to start right away, but Mrs. Knight told them it was going to start when kindergarten was over, and during summer break. The boys groaned.

"But Mrs. Knight, I can't wait that wong!" Carlos whined. But Logan told them all, "It's only a week, you know." Carlos had forgot about that. A week wasn't that long, right? Only 24 hours.

Mrs. Knight sighed and got them ready for school for the next day. Logan and James's dads came to pick them up, and finally Carlos's.

Carlos had a good, dreamless sleep. For awhile, that is.

_ Carlos was stuck in a rope. He was tied to a huge tree. It smelled kinda funny. But all Carlos could feel was pain. He looked up and saw a sharp hammer coming down at his head every few seconds. And there sat Phillip, smirking as usual. He looked at Carlos mockingly. "What can you do, Carly? Your such a wimp, and such a girl!" He laughed. Carlos started crying in pain and fear and anger. All at the same time. He never thought that was possible._

_ "Pwease stop! I'll do anything for you! I promise! Reawwy, I wiw! Pwease just stop the hammer thing!" Carlos pleased and begged, but to no avail. Phillip just stood there with his stupid face and smiled at Carlos evilly._

_ "STOP!" Carlos yelped in pain as the hammer went down again. And again. And again... And again... two more times..._

Carlos woke up screaming and crying. His mother came running into the bedroom, thinking someone was hurting him. In a way, she was right. "What wrong, sweetie?" Carlos sniffed and told her the whole nightmare. It was the first real nightmare he'd ever had.

Of course, he'd dreamed about his ice cream falling onto the ground, and seeing a huge dog. But, those were considered good dreams conpared to the nightmare Carlos just had.

When Carlos stopped crying, Mrs. Garcia decided to leave him alone for a little bit. When she left, Carlos thought of a great idea! _This'll be even better that Wogie's pwan! _He thought as he went into the hallway. We reached into the closet, digging until he took out something round and black. It said the name 'Carlos' on it.

His mother had bought it for him when he was a baby, saying he'd need it when he started riding a bike. He always thought it was babyish, and never wore it in case someone teased him about it. But now, he needed it so much. He didn't care _what _people said about it. He was gonna keep it forever. It would protect him from being hurt in the head again.

His helmet was his protection.

**A/N- Well, sorry for the long wait! I was kinda busy, and the Internet broke down for many hours. If you have any requests, then tell me in a review so I can hopefully write about it in following chapters! Please review! Please, can I get at least 8 reviews! That would make me so happy!**

**Fun fact: Did you know, one of the characters were named after me, and acts like me, too? Guess who! (I won't even tell you my gender!)**


	12. The Biggest Secrets of Their Lives

_**Chapter 12**_

James jumped up out of his bed. It was 7:30. James never woke up that early, even though he was supposed to. He was excited for today. Why? Cuz it was the last day of school! After today, James knew he didn't have to ride the stinkin' bus to school and back. He could go on vacations, and it would be so fun! Summer break was his, and everyone else's, favorite break of all!

He quickly dressed and ate breakfast. Angie was surprised at James's sudden willingness to get to school. "What's the rush, little bro?" She laughed. James turned to her and gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?'

"It's the LAST day of school, don't you know sister?" Angie nodded. She loved last days, and she could remember her first last day. Funny, her first last day. That was ironic!

"And, guess what? Today we have a rewards ceremony thingymajiggy." Angie laughed at the long word. Her little brother could be so stupid sometimes.

"Aren't you a little too young to be getting awards?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Dang it! My teacher said that's when your in 5th grade! I totally forgot!" James whacked himself in the head.

"James? 'Totally' is such a girly word! Your so girly girl!" Angie teased him. James looked back, angry, and tackled Angie onto the floor. They wrestled for a few minutes, until Angie finally let James win. "Haha sissy! I just beat you!" Angie didn't respond, she was laughing too hard. Why? No one would ever know.

When James arrived at school, and sat at his desk, she looked over at his new teacher, Mr. Krimes. He was so nice, and even better than Mrs. Simpson. And obviously, better than that stupid excuse for a teacher, Mrs. Kobake.

"Class, as you all know, today is the last day of school!" The class cheered, and the teacher just chuckled sofly. "First up, we need to unfold secrets." James remembered that the first day Mr. Krimes came, he made them all write down a secret that no one else in the class knew about them. The person who read it at the end of the school year could never tell anyone. James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, all promised to write down the most shocking secret of their's ever. They were best friends, right?

Logan and Kendall didn't agree at first, but after a little persuasion from James and Carlos, they agreed and were pretty excited for it.

"Class, we have an even number of kids. So, partner up! I will each hand you the slip of paper in the white envelope with your name on it. I haven't read any of them, I promise you. Then, you exchange envelopes and read the others' secret. Good luck!"

Kendall partnered up with James, and Carlos partnered up with Logan. Of course they would, right? They were ready to face a huge secret of their best friend ever.

James took Kendall's envelope, and slowly opened it. He unfolded the sheet, his heart pumping. He knew what he was about to see was gonna be happy or funny or cheerful or just plain surprising and stupid.

Oh, how wrong he was.

_line line line line line line line line line_

Carlos Garica quickly opened up Logan's envelope. He was prepared for whatever the secret was. He was expecting it to be something stupid like he had exactly 4.12432 pieces of pie on the first day of school. Or some weird fact like, "Did you know that I am 23% Irish and 12% German?"

Oh, how wrong he was.

_line line line line line line line line line_

Kendall Knight stared down at James neat handwriting. How did his handwriting come out to be so good and neat? Kendall's writing was just a small scribble, and was probably the worst in class. In his opinion, of course.

Kendall was almost 99% sure James's secret was something about his beauty and make up or where he got his lucky comb.

Oh, how wrong he was.

_line line line line line line line line line_

Logan Mitchell looked over at Carlos. What secret could _he _have? He was just some playful little boy who had suddenly decided to wear a helmet for the rest of his life. His secret was probably his favorite ice cream flavor or something unpredictable like that.

Oh, how wrong he was.

_line line line line line line line line line_

James Diamond read, "I, Kendall Knight, has a serious case of ADHD. If it gets worse, I won't be a normal kid anymore. I need a special treatment, too."

Carlos Garcia read, "Mrs. Simpson killed my twin sister because she hated her and me. Now her sister is trying to kidnap me. -Logan Mitchell."

Kendall Knight read, "I, James Diamond, has alopecia, which I lost all my hair, and my hair now is a wig. Alopecia is very likely to envolve into cancer."

Logan Mitchell read, "My daddy, Officer/Mr. Garcia, hits and kicks me every day and night. He abuses me in all types of different ways. He covers up my bruises and torn skin, and mommy is too scared to help."

**A/N- So sorry for the short chapter, but a lot is revealed. This is probably gonna be the main plot... and their so young. They will not truly understand until they are older. Poor Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos! Please review! Pllllllleeeeeaaaasssseee?**


	13. 13 is Unlucky, no matter how much luck

_**Chapter 13**_

The first thing that came into Kendall's mind was, "What is al... whatever it was? James's hair was a WIG? Where did his real hair go? Did he cut it? Or was it gone forever?

Kendall couldn't pay attention during the rest of the school day. When the bell finally rang, they all gave each other a hug (the whole class and the teacher) and ran out of the school! It was summer break now! Finally! The four boys sat on a wooden bench, because they had already called their moms saying to pick them up one hour late. They wanted to just be by themselves and ask each other questions that had been going through their mind since... well, since the secrets were read. In the morning.

"Well, who's gonna go first?" Kendall said softly. He didn't want the other kids to overhear their conversation. "I know we promised we wouldn't tell, but now we have to tell eachother. Cuz I got a really scary one about James that I probably need to ask Dr. Logie about." Logan really wanted to be a doctor, so he knew about some little kid diseases.

"Kendall, since you suggested it, why don't you go first?" Logan said, after they had all agreed to tell eachother. It took a few minutes of hesitation, though. Kendall nodded eagerly and took a deep breath. "James has this disease called, um... alopecia?" James nodded nervously.

"Well, that's when he loses all his hair forever, and has a great chance of getting cancer. That's really scary." The three others gasped, and looked at James's hair in surprise and horror.

"I..I'ts reawwy a wig?" Carlos asked, completely horrified. James reluctantly nodded. He looked like he was about to cry. "Yeah... I don't think my hair will ever grow back." The tears spilled out of his eyes.

Logan and Kendall put their arms around James, well Carlos looked so scared since it was the first time any of them cried in front of each other.

After James recovered, they decided James should tell his secret, to get him to stop feeling sorry for himself and get his mind of the alopecia. James told the boys the secret. "Kendall has ADHD, and needs to go to the hospital to get special treatment. Or else... or else, he's not gonna be a normal kids like us, he's gonna be one of those multi-needs kids in our school."

Logan and Carlos looked sad and scared. "Kendall... you won't be like those scary kids, will you?" Logan whispered. Kendall sighed. Tears started spilling out of his eyes.

"I really don't k...know, Logie. Until our family gets enough money to get me a special treatment, I... I... I don't think I'll get better." James looked like he couldn't do anything to help. Same with Carlos and Logan. They had no spare money they could just give to the Knight family. They wish they had the money.

"Now, I think Carlos should go." James chuckled softly. Carlos looked like he was bursting to tell the secret. Carlos jumped up, suddenly turning sullen.

"Mrs. Simpson killed Logan's twin sister. And now Logan's scared because Mrs. Simpson's sister hates the Mitchell family for some reason and is trying to kidnap Logan." Carlos breathed in a breath. That took him a lot of breath. He didn't even stop talking to breath through the last sentence.

James looked horrified. Mrs. Simpson was his favorite teacher, like, ever. "Mrs. Simpson? Our beautiful teacher who was killed in a bus crash?" Logan nodded. "She killed my twin sister, Katheryn, when we were two years old." Logan started crying. His loud sobs attracted stares, but soon he was ignored by everyone. They all knew he was wimp, and cried for stupid reasons. Only this reason wasn't stupid. He used to have a _twin_ sister! And she was killed by his nice, kindergarten _teacher!_ That _was _something to cry about!

But then, unbelievably, the shy girl Sarah walked up to Logan and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Logan? Are-are you o-okay?" She said softly. Kendall, James, and Carlos were all surprised. Logan was too busy crying. They had never really heard her speak before. Only when she answered question. And she never spoke to boys. Logan nodded quickly.

Kendall decided it was time for him to speak up. "Yeah, he's fine. It's just that... well..."

"He's so sad that schoow's over that he's crying over it wike a baby!" Carlos interrupted. Sarah still looked suspicious. "That's kinda weird, but... okay... bye! See you next school year!" And then she was gone. She had run off to hug her baby sister, who had come with Sarah's mom to pick her up.

James glared at Carlos. "Really? That was the stupidest lie ever! She didn't even believe it, and she's so gullible!" Carlos looked hurt, but was still stubborn.

"Well, Kendall didn't know what to say, so I saved him from suffereing from forever misery and humiliation." The boys, even Logan, laughed. "Where the heck did you learn that from?" Logan hiccuped.

"From watching CSI with my daddy on weekends. I'm so bored, so I would just sit there and laugh at the funny parts and my daddy would cover my eyes so I couldn't see the blood scenes!" Kendall and James laughed again.

But Logan noticed something. "Wait, Carlos is lying. I know that because you guys don't know Carlos's secret yet. But I do. Carlos's dad abuses him everyday, and kicks him and hits him, even worse probably than Mrs. Kobake when she wasn't in jail! His mommy's too scared to help, and Carlos didn't dare call 911 or anyone!" Carlos looked so sad, scared, lonely, but Kendall was surprised and amazed that he didn't cry.

Carlos had never cried in front of each other yet. Even Kendall, their loyal, clever, and sometimes reckless leader, had bawled his eyes out. Kendall felt guilty that he cried, but Carlos didn't even cry. Kendall was such a wimp if Carlos didn't even cry. Gosh, he was the youngest of their group! He was still 4 years old, had problems saying his 'l' sounds. Even Logan had turned 5 already!

"It's aw true. My daddy hits me so much, and he tried to cover up my bruises and stuff by doing weird things to me. Pwease don't tew anyone, or ewse my daddy wiw kiw me! He even towd me that he wud!" Carlos started trembling, and Logan and James and Kendall comforted him. But he still didn't cry. There wasn't even tears in his eyes. Kendall kept on wondering why. Was it because Carlos was just really brave? Or something else?

But 20 minutes later, the boys were screaming at eachother, sliding down the slides in the playground. They compeltely forgot about the secrets, and didn't care a lot about them. "James, look out!" James looked back, but not in time to see Carlos's helmet flying into his face.

"Carlos!" James groaned, dramatically falling onto the ground. Carlos ran over, thinking James was really hurt. James jumped up suddenly, tackling Carlos to the ground. Just then, they heard a loud 'beep!', and ran over to see Mrs. Knight's car.

"I'm taking all four of you trouble makers home!" She teased us.

The four boys sat into the car, and Kendall sat in the front. Even though it was against laws. Just once wouldn't hurt, said Mrs. Knight.

They soon quieted down, and stared outside at the sunny day, their insides feeling rainy and gloomy. 'Dismal' Logan thought. A new vocab word his mommy taught him.

Because they suddenly all remembered each other's secrets. And it wasn't something they could run away from, like in a simple game of tag, where you could run away from anything if you had the strength to keep on running.

But now, no matter what strength they had, they all knew they couldn't run away from these secrets.

**A/N- Please read and review! Please! I am begging you! Pleaseeeeee? (virtual puppy dog face)**


	14. First Hocky Game EVER!

_**Chapter 14**_

"Kendaw! Aren't you excited?" Carlos bounced up and down in his seat on the car. They were driving the Knight's van, which was a light blue Honda. Kendall sat in back of his mother, and James sat next to Kendall. Logan and Carlos sat in the back seat together, since they were the shortest and the youngest. The four boys all needed booster seats until they were 7 years old. James was already 6, and Kendall was 6 next week. Logan and Carlos were still 5 years old.

"You bet I am! How 'bout you Logie bear?" Logan looked hurt. Fake hurt, of course. "I told you not to call me Logie bear! Do I look like a bear to you? Really?" James laughed.

"Yeah," he said. Logan punched him in the stomach, and James pretended to throw up. He made a really gross voice. "Ewwww!" Carlos shouted. "That's so gross!" James just laughed.

"I guess I'm just so excited for our FIRST EVER HOCKEY GAME!" James shouted, looking obviously pumped. Mrs. Knight turned around and told them to quiet down. "Shhhhh, boys. I might crash if you're too loud, alright?" The boys immediately shut their mouth, for they remembered that day only too well...

_ The crash, the spinning, the screams... Logan not being able to open that emergency exit door..._

Suddenly, Logan started sobbing. "This is all my fault Mrs. Simpson died that day! All because I was too stupid to open the stinkin' door!" he cried. Carlos, being the only one who could, wrapped his arm around Logan's neck.

"Logan, it's not your fault. After all, Mrs. Simpson sliced your baby twin girl in half, right?" Carlos said. Kendall groaned. This would only make the situation even badder. In Logan's case, worse. He knew badder wasn't a word, but was too devastated to correct Kendall.

Kendall had no clue why, but Carlos didn't seem to get it. Carlos didn't seem to understand how serious the secrets were. He treated them like nothing, even though his was probably the worst one of all, in Kendall's opinion.

"Carlos! You're so stupid! You just made him cry even more!" James shouted angrily. "You don't even get death, do you? You don't understand that Logan's twin meant so much to him! And her name was KATIE, not 'BABY TWIN GIRL THING!'" James hit Carlos in the arm, and Carlos started tearing up. But he didn't cry at all. Kendall thought he never would cry, no matter what happened.

Kendall sighed. They were so annoying sometimes. Not that he wasn't, though. James looked slightly guilty, but wouldn't apologize.

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING AND CRYING! YOU'RE ALL BREAKING MY HEAD!" The boys stopped. Logan sniffled.

"We are about to go into our first hockey game guys! We should be excited, not sad or angry at each other! If we want to win, we gotta count on each other, not ourselves! We have to work together, like the Power Rangers do!" Kendall and the others watched Power Rangers alot, and liked it alot, too. And Kendall didn't even know where he got those words; it just seemed to come to him like a... he didn't even know how to describe it!

Mrs. Knight had parked the car by now, in front of the ice rink building. She looked at Kendall proudly, and Kendall thought he could see tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Why was she sad?

Kendall didn't know it, but those were tears of happiness and pride. Because Kendall had delivered his first pep talk. His first speech kind of thing that kept the guys going. The first of many.

Mrs. Knight opened the doors for the four boys. "Alright, we have all our things?" The boys nodded. They held up their hockey bags.

"Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos, go out there and win big time!"

_line line line line line line line line line line _

"Ready, boys?" Logan heard his coach ask them.

"YES!" They all shouted. There was only about 5 minutes left before the first big hockey game of their lives started. There were two other boys other than the four boys. Logan knew there were 6 people on each team. One person was the goalie. The tallest boy on their team, Gregory, was always the goalie.

One, because he was the tallest. Duh. Two, he wanted to

Kendall and James were always the offense. They were the best at hockey in their whole team! The third offense person was either Logan, Carlos, or the other short kid. Logan thought his name was Tom or something.

Logan and his hockey team skated onto the ice rink, and got into position. The clock started. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Logan didn't know what was happening. It was all so fast. Logan suddenly stole the puck from a big kid on the other team. Logan was the offensive player after all. "Logan! Shoot!" Was that James's voice, or Kendall's? Logan didn't know, because when he had the puck, the pressure made him notice only the puck, and nothing else.

He felt himself weaving around the opposing defensive players, and then swung his hockey stick. He closed his eyes, waiting for the disappointed groans from the crowd. Why did he shoot? He should have passed it to Kendall, or James, or even the goalie. Well, actually not the goalie, but why not to Kendall or James? Because they told him not to?

He opened his eyes, and saw that the scoreboard had changed. 3 to 0. And Logan's team was in the lead. Logan had scored.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. He high fived each of his teammates, even the big kid goalie. He looked into the crowd and saw them cheering his name, and Mrs. Knight looking oh so happy. It seemed to be an hour when they kept on with the game. But it was only 15 seconds. Logan could tell by the clock. 7 minutes and 23 seconds left.

James scored, and then the other teamed scored. Then Kendall scored. The other team scored twice. But none of the goals had been as great as Logan's. His had been a three pointer **(Is that even possible?)**, and the rest of the goals were only two. **(Is THAT possible?) **Now the score was...

7 to 6. The buzzer had 10 seconds left on it. One of the other team was going to score. He was swinging the stick, and Logan thought it was all over. They had lost. When...

Carlos came in and stole the puck from him. Logan gasped. Carlos? The short, little Carlos? Stole the puck from someone? Unbelievably awesome! Carlos got a bunch of high fives from Kendall, James and Logan. The buzzer beeped. They had won! Their first hockey game ever! They had won!

They shook hands. One guy almost punched Logan. Logan screamed. But then the guys just laughed, and shook hands with Logan. Huh? What was that? Was the guy mad, or was he just kidding? Logan saw his name tag said, "JETT" in big red letters. Wasn't 'jett' a fast flying airplane or something like that?

It didn't matter to Logan at that moment, because they had won! Their first hockey game and they won!

_line line line line line_

Meanwhile, a boy we all know too well sat in the car, looking out the window. He listened as they boys talked about their victory. He was proud, of course, but he was sad no one congratulated him. Did they think he was too good? Or too bad at hockey? After all, he had helped his team win, right?

Or was that just something that ended up being no use?

His eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away. Only they kept coming back.

**A/N- oooh! Who is it? It's probably obvious. But please REVIEW AND READ! READ AND REVIEW! Please? And thanks to the reviews for chapter 13:**

**mandy124**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**and...**

**Scarlet Chew! **

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!**

**And now review replies:**

**mandy124: Thank you, I try! :) And thanks for reviewing almost every chapter!**

**MiiMyselfandTime: I know, it's so sad! I have a four year old sister and she's so innocent, I would never try to hurt her! And how old's your brother, very young I guess? :) Thanks for reviewing, and I love your name!**

**Scarlet Chew: I hope so too! Well, I mean, I know so... maybe? Thank you for reviewing! :) I really appreciate it!**


	15. James and Jett Carlos's Secret Gone!

Chapter 15

James woke up, stretching. It was the day after their first win at their hockey game! James had become good friends with the boy named after the really cool airplane. Jett. He had even given James his phone number.

James thought Jett was actually better than Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, because Jett listened to whatever James had to say, and didn't interrupt. He did whatever James asked him to, and was obsessed with himself, too. He also spent hours on his hair every morning, just like James. James had found someone that shared his interests. Finally. Jett might even be his best friend. James remembered everything clear as the glass on his window.

"Nice job, little guy! You totally beat us in that game!" Jett smiled as he shook James's hand. "Especially you, man. That goal you scored was awesome! And I think your name is James?" James nodded and smiled. He knew his name! He completely forgot his nametag was on his shirt for the world to see.

"So, you wanna hang out today?" James hesitated, stole a glance at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, and nodded his head yes.

"Sure! That would be cool! So, you wanna go get some ice cream after this?" James asked him.

Jett and James were licking at ice cream in a few minutes. They had speedily changed out of their hockey clothes and took their ice skates off. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were taking their sweet time.

James said he had no money, so Jett bought him some ice cream. They chatted for awhile. "So, I like your hair!" Jett said, smirking. James's heart dropped. His hair was fake. But he couldn't tell Jett that.

"Thanks! I like your hair too! How long do you spend on it?" Jett had real hair, and James was jealous.

"Hours. I wake up early just to make sure my hair is perfect!" Jett said, laughing. James quickly laughed in agreement, and told Jett that they had a lot the same about eachother. "We should be best friends!" James even went that far. He knew he had three best friends that stuck by his side all the time, but Jett just seemed... nicer, more patient, and more like James.

Jett agreed, and wrote down his phone number. James stood up and ran. Kendall and the others were coming out of the lockers. Jett just sat there, licking his ice cream. James quickly threw his into the garbage can, and stood out there, waiting until the rest of the three came towards him. He pretended he was still the same, but really, he thought he had found a best friend.

Thinking back to yesterday, James thought he was crazy. He was a first grader now, old enough to understand that friends were the ones that were always by your side. And those people were Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. Not Jett. Not Jett.

He quickly ate his breakfast, and rode a bike to Kendall's. They were all going to Kendall's to play today. And maybe even have their first sleepover! James was so excited, and charged into the house without knocking. He scared Kendall. "James! I thought you were some huge evil guy trying to come and steal me!" James apologized.

"So are Logie and Carlos here yet?" James said after saying a polite hello to Mrs. and Mr. Knight. Kendall shook his head, then nodded.

"Well, Logie's here, but Carlos isn't here yet." James was worried. He was the only one probably who saw Carlos tear up. James saw it in the window where Carlos was sitting. Logan and Kendall weren't in the right place to see it. Why would Carlos be almost crying? Was he sick? Had a nightmare? Did his daddy try to hit him? James was so worried, he just burst out and told Kendall all of it. Logan came to them halfway through, but he seemed to understand pretty much all of it without James telling him over again.

"So, should we call Carlos on the phone?" Logan asked quietly. They were all afraid Carlos's big daddy would reach his hand out of the phone and hit them, too, like he did to Carlos. They all ran to Mrs. Knight, told her Carlos might be in trouble, and they were on the car the next minute, singing random songs.

Mrs. Knight was driving quickly, because she knew how bad child abuse was. She knew Carlos could be in serious trouble, or he could just be fine and forgotten about their playdate. But that second thought was unlikely.

When they reached Carlos's house, Mrs. Knight kept the boys from crashing into the Garcia's house. She told them Carlos might be getting hit by his daddy right now. They would do a spying kind of thing, and call the police if Carlos was hurt. Kendall nodded, so did James and Logan. They of course didn't get it, they just thought it was cool to spy.

They crept behind a bush next to an open window. They heard someone yelling, and whimpers of someone else. They were both boy's voices. One was deeper than the other, though. James peeked through the window, and almost gasped out loud. He used his hand to cover his mouth, and looked towards the other. "Mr. Police Officer Garica is hitting Carlos. He's hitting Carlos and Carlos is bleeding all over his body, and his mommy is just sitting there crying.

Mrs. Knight dialed three numbers on her phone. James could know without knowing that is was nine and one and one. Was this an emergency? James didn't think it was. So why was Kendall's mommy calling the police?

line line line line line line line

Logan watched as the policemen came out of Carlos's house, with Mr. Garcia handcuffed. Logan thought it was kind of funny. Police were capturing other police. His mommy had taught him a word that described that weird feeling. Irunie? Iroony? Eye-or-nee? (Irony)

Carlos was on a white stretcher thingy, and Logan thought he fainted. He did faint, right? Carlos's mommy rode with him to the hospital on one of those huge red trucks called ambulances. Mrs. Knight and the boys followed in the Knight's van. Logan smiled as he remembered that they used to call the van, "Knightly Van" and thought it was funny. They still thought it was funny.

"Guys?" Kendall whispered. "I think Mr. Garcia looks kinda like our principle! And he's a jerk." James laughed, agreeing, and Logan suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey, maybe we should call Mr. Garcia a turd instead of the principal! Because Mr. Garcia is a turd." Logan said.

Kendall went on. "And he looks like a turd."

"And he probably smells like a turd, too!" James cried.

They all laughed at their 'funny' joke, and started singing their little kid songs again. James suggested they sing a 'turd song'. The three boys started thinking up tunes. At the end, they found a perfect tune.

"Oh, your such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd." Logan sang in his little baby boy voice.

"And you look like a turd," Kendall started.

"And you smelllllllllll like a turd!" James finished. They were laughing so hard they started crying. And Logan thought that was impossible. Not anymore!

When they arrived at a huge building, the hospital, they were led to Carlos's room. Logan then realized how hurt Carlos was. And they had been laughing, and singing, while Carlos was here with bruises and blood over his whole body. Kendall and James seemed to notice this, too, and bowed their heads down in shame, like when they got in trouble at school.

When they entered the room, Carlos was sitting up, and talking to his mommy. "Hey Carlos!" Kendall shouted. Followed by James and then Logan. Carlos smiled when he saw them. "Hey guys!"

Carlos's mommy and Mrs. Knight walked out of the room together, and the boys heard Mrs. Garica start sobbing. Carlos explained to them why. "She thinks this is all her fault because she never tried to do anything about my dad. So my dad's in jaiw now?" Logan nodded.

Carlos sighed. "I never wanted my daddy to end up in jaiw. I thought he was a good powice officer, not a child abuzer." Logan told him is was 'abuser', but Carlos just smiled and went on. "He started hitting me on the first day of kindergarten. I came home and started crying because I hurt my knee. The next thing I knew, my dad just kicked me and slapped me and told me never to cry again!" Carlos's breath started quickening.

Logan was worried. Only he did that kind of stuff, like panicking and start to breathe faster. Carlos was always happy, except for now. Guess there is a first time for everything, like Logan's mom had always told him.

Suddenly Carlos seemed to jerk back, and he turned back into his normal self. "Have you tasted the hospitaw food here? I wuv their corndogs!" He said. He pulled one out of his pocket. Logan snickered.

"You put a corndog in your pocket? That's so stupid. And the corndog could get dirty and filled with germs, which are big bugs that you can't see." Carlos gasped in disgust, and threw the corndog away into the trashcan.

"The doctors said I could go home in about hawf of a hour. I stiw haven't forgotten about our sweepover today!" Kendall laughed happily, and soon, the boys were talking about what they would do at night. It was about 1 in the afternoon, Logan thought, glancing at the clock. They still had lots of time to play! Yay!

...later...

The four boys were hitting eachother with Kendall's white pillows. James knocked Carlos off the bed, and Carlos started screaming because he had a cut on his leg. James said sorry, and Carlos got a Power Ranger band aid. Kendall then knocked Logan off the bed, but he just laughed and pushed Kendall off, too.

James quit halfway through the game, because he didn't want it to mess up his 'beauty' hair. When they were all tired, they took a bath together and then changed. After they ate dinner, and played video games, they went to bed. Kendall Knight had a bunk bed. They all decided that they would pull sticks. Whoever got the two most shortest sticks would get to sleep in the bunk. The shortest stick got to sleep on the top one, the second shortest stick got to sleep on the bottom one. The other two boys would get to sleep on the stinky floor.

They went from oldest to youngest. Kendall insisted on holding the sticks, because this was his house. James picked, and got a kinda of short kinda of long one. Kendall got one even longer than James. It was probably the longest one there was. "Awww man! I got the longest one!" He groaned.

Logan picked and got one shorter than James, and Carlos got the shortest. "Yay! I get to sleep on the top bunk!" He climbed on quickly, and started rolling around. Logan, James, and Kendall shared a look. They had meant for Carlos to sleep on the top, and purposely got the longer ones. After all Carlos had gone through today, they didn't want him to be disappointed anymore. His own daddy was in jail, and hit him again and again.

As the four boys fell asleep, each was thinking about how Carlos no longer had a secret they didn't know about.

**Review Replies**

**Spearrose- I know, I AM so unpredictable! Thx a bunches for reviewing!**

**mandy124- Yes, it is Carlos, and I LOVE your nickname (very long one) for Jett! Thx alot for reviewing!**

**MiiMyselfAndTime- Go your brother for turning 6! And thx for reviewing!**

**Scarlet Amber- Carlos IS too young to understand all the death and stuff! Thx for reviewing!**


	16. James gets UH OHS!

_**Chapter 16**_

The boys had woken up and went downstairs. Carlos almost fell out of the bunk, and Logan started crying because he thought he was kidnapped. James started screaming because the others saw his hair as a huge mess, and Kendall just sat there and watched.

Mrs. Knight had come running into the room. She started comforting Logan, and telling him he was _not_ being kidnapped. He started combing James's' hair, which made him stop crying. Carlos wondered why he didn't just comb his hair by himself.

Carlos and Kendall went down first, since Logan and James were still freaking out about things of their own.

Carlos wanted to eat at a random Mexican restaurant that his mommy took him to when he was little. Kendall agreed, and so they sat on their little short chairs, waiting for the other two boys.

"Kendaw?" Carlos whispered. Kendall looked at him. "What?"

"I just wanted to say... thank you. Thanks for getting rid of my daddy." Carlos smiled at Kendall and they hugged each other.

"We would do anything to help our best friend, Carlos! And you are our best friend. We're all best friends!" Carlos pushed Kendall down, and they started rolling over each other.

"Kendall Knight! We're leavinggggg!" James screamed. His hair was looking neat now, and he felt happy. Kendall and Carlos looked up from their wrestling match, and ran to Mrs. Knight.

When they got to the restaurant, the boys all gasped in awe. "It's so big and beautiful!" Logan breathed out. The waitress just chuckled and led them to a big table.

"Alright, boys, what do you guys want to order?" Mrs. Knight said cheerfully.

"Pancakes!" James yelled. Some old guys looked over at them curiously and James quieted down. "Sorry!" he whispered. Carlos started laughing softly, too, and the boys joined him.

"I want tacos!" Kendall said.

"I want a hamburger!" Logan cried. The waitress wrote down all their orders.

"Little boy with the helmet, what would you like?" Carlos looked up at her, and shrugged.

"Ummmm... oh I know! I want burritos!" The waitress lady left to get their food cooking.

"What are bereetoes?" James asked innocently. Carlos told him what it was, and said that he loved it!

"Carlos and the burritos!" Kendall said mockingly. "Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carlos punched him, and they started poking each other.

"Oh! I just got a new nickname for Carlos!" James cried. Logan looked at him, and knew what he was thinking. "CARLITOS!" They shouted simultaneously. Kendall looked confused for a moment, but then understood it. Carlitos and Burritos rhymed. They just started learning about rhyming words in kindergarten. Cat and hat, ball and mall!

When their food came, Carlos dug into the food and ate it all in a few bites. When he looked up, his face was covered in brown burrito stuff. Kendall's mommy wiped Carlos's face. Then, it was time to order ice cream.

All the boys wanted chocolate, because they loved eating chocolate things. The boys started eating their ice cream, all except for James.

"Why aren't you eating your ice cream, James?" Logan asked quietly. He kinda knew the answer already, but just wanted to make sure. His mommy told Logan that people with cancer couldn't eat cold things, because that would just make their sickness worser.

"I have alopecia, so I can't e-eat cold things."

Mrs. Knight got up to use the bathroom. The boys were alone now, and tried to get James to eat it.

"Its' soooo good, James! Come on! Eat it with us! Just one won't hurt you!" Kendall said happily. James hesitated, but then shook his head 'no'.

"Pweeeese?" Carlos begged. Logan looked up at James with his chocolate covered face. James couldn't stand the puppy dog eyes, and finally gave in. "Alright, but only a little bit, okay?" The boys cheered, and James started eating the creamy ice. He did think it was really cold and yummy, but he started feeling dizzy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

James Diamond had never eaten ice cream in years. His mommy never let him, and he didn't remember what ice cream tasted like. But now that he did, he kept on eating and eating, and was the first one done. His mommy said it was bad for his alopecia disease, and could make it easier for the bad, evil germs to get into his body and cause cancer. But he wanted more. Before he could ask, though, he stopped himself. He couldn't eat ice cream anymore! He had to stop harming his body, and only have good superhero germs go into his body.

"James? Do you want anymore?" Logan asked meekly. James looked at Logan. He really wanted more, he really did. But he knew he couldn't have any more. But still, he nodded. "Yeah!" he said.

James ate two more cones of ice cream, before he started feeling really dizzy. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos started turning into fuzzy squares. "Guys? I'm getting dizzy. I'm think I'm gonna die."

Kendall ran into the women's bathroom, not caring who saw him. "Mommy! James is dying!" Mrs. Knight hurried out of the bathroom, and ran to James. James's eyeballs were rolling behind his eyes. A waiter came by and called the police. The doctors came rushing into the restaurant a few minutes later, and Kendall and Logan saw their friend dying yet _again._ It was the first time for Carlos, and he started tearing up. Kendall noticed he still didn't cry.

Logan hugged Carlos and told him everything would work out. "James just needs to go to the hospital and recover for awhile. Like when we did when our bus crashed into the tree." Carlos just nodded, and turned away.

The boys didn't go to the hospital with James, even though they begged and begged. Mrs. Knight told them to just hang out at Kendall's house and play video games or something. But they were all too worried to just play video games. Kendall tried to get Logan to stop panicking, and Carlos to stop sniffling. Carlos stopped, but Logan seemed to have an attack or something.

"Kendaw? What's wrong with Wogan? Is he dying too?" Kendall went over and hugged Carlos. Even though they were the same age, Carlos didn't understand as much as Kendall and Logan did. But Kendall didn't understand what was happening to Logan right now, either. "I don't know Carlitos, I really don't know." It was the first time any of them used Carlos's burrito nickname.

_line line line line line line line line line line _

"James? Are you awake?" James heard a doctor's voice in the darkness surrounding him. He wanted to lift his head up and reply, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. He was surrounded by darkness and he was scared. Was he dead? That wasn't possible, because there wouldn't be a lady doctor's voice calling his name, right?

"Doctor, is he alright?" Another girl's voice asked. James thought it was the doctor's assistant. It's called a... a nurse!

"Well, he probably won't die, but something seriously damaging is happening to his body." James wondered what that meant. He felt himself slowly drifting away from the awake world. Was he going to just fall asleep? Or was he dying?

James thought about how much he loved his three best friends. And how Logan was probably panicking or having a panic attack. James was the only one Logan had told about his panic attacks.

_They were at school, and it was before a spelling test. Logan started breathing heavily. _

_ "What's wrong, Logie?" James asked quietly. Logan looked at him and looked like he was deciding to tell him or not. _

_ "I...I'm having a-a panic at-tack. That's when I start freaking out and breath quicker. I'll be fine soon, it takes a few minutes." And then he just stopped. His breathing went back to normal, and James sighed in relief. There was nothing wrong with his little friend._

"Well, this might be hard for him to accept, but..." It was the doctor's voice again.

"But what?" the girl's voice said.

"James has..." The doctor's voice drifted away as James drifted back into a nice, unconscious sleep. Blackness surrounded completely, and James could no longer hear anything. Soon he would be glad he didn't.

**A/N- Just saying, the girl/lady's voice is NOT a nurse. Hmmm... Who could it be? Guess! Guess!**

**And now to the ReRy (Review Replies, don't ask why!) :)**

**mandy124- Mrs. Knight's a mother of a ninja! And how is it awkward that you didn't log in? Just curious!**

**Scarlet Amber- Yeah, I tried my best! Thanks for the compliment, and yeah, it IS a little sad. And Carlos doesn't know about the song yet!**

**MiiMyselfandTime- I love Carlos too! He's probably my favorite BTR character! And their lives will get easier, don't worry! They will have fun and games time, too!**

**PuBlicJorNal- Oh, thanks! Now I know that there is 1 point only for each hockey shot! (the bold was me, not Logie's thoughts, btw!) And the number of players, I just researched on the Internet! Thanks Internet!**


	17. Brother and Sister

_**Chapter 17**_

__Finally, the boys could go visit James in the hospital. Logan got off the car first, and ran into the hospital. He was already asking for James Diamond's room number. "What's James Diamond's room number?" he demanded. The nurse looked surprised a 5 year old would demand something like that, so she quickly told him. "Number 8873 on the third level." Logan ran into the elevator, and pressed the black number '3'.

It was then that he noticed that he was on the elevator _alone. _Logan had never been in such a hurry to do something, ever. Logan was very claustrophobic, and so he hated elevators. When the elevator wouldn't move, Logan started panicking. Tears formed into his eyes. "Ding!" The elevator made a noise and finally opened on Level 3. Logan sighed in relief, and thought he was a coward to be crying when James was in the _hospital, _possibly almost dying.

At home, Logan had asked his daddy about all the cancer disease kids could have. Mr. Mitchell was a doctor, and dealt little with cancer. But he knew enough to tell a 5 year old.

Logan had a great memory. He could remember long names, and he was the best at playing memory cards with his family and friends. Logan learned that cancer was very bad, and there were many types of cancer kids could get.

He learned about acute leukemia. Leukemia was probably what James had, since that's what most kids with no hair had. Acute Leukemia is a type of leukemia that starts getting really bad really quickly. Chronic Leukemia is a type of leukemia that gets bad in a long period of time. Or, it might not even get that bad.

He ran around the hallways, looking for the number. Logan gasped as he remembered that he had forgotten the number. He was so busy thinking about the doctor stuff his daddy taught him, that he didn't know the number now. Logan decided that he would just wait there until Mrs. Knight came in. He was walking towards a bench, when he heard a doctor's low voice.

"-might be hard for him to accept, but..."

Then Logan heard a girl's voice. It sounded like James's older sister, Angie. Logan liked Angie. She was really nice to all of them, especially Carlos though, since she thought he was _so _cute. And she liked his talking problem.

"But what?" What Logan thought was Angie, asked quietly.

"James has chronic leukemia." The doctor said. He sighed heavily, and Logan ran into the room at that moment.

"Hey, Logan! What are you doing here?" Angie said. Logan pointed at James, and Angie nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and doctor? What _is_ chronic leukemia?" Angie asked.

Before the doctor could reply, though, Logan answered. "It's a type of cancer that takes a long period of time to develop. Right, Mr. Doctor?"

The doctor patted Logan on the back. "Right on, buddy. Logan, right? You're such a smart young boy. Where did you learn that stuff?" Logan beamed at the praise he got.

"My daddy told me yesterday when I asked him. He's a doctor, and I think he works here, too! His name is Mr. Mitchell. Or Dr. Mitchell. I don't really know, though." The doctor laughed, and told them that he knew Dr. Mitchell quite well, and they knew each other when they were in high school. "The only ones who wanted to be a doctor." He had said.

Logan thought that was weird. Who _wouldn't _want to be a doctor? It was the most awesomest job in the world! You helped people, and got to mix a bunch of medicine and cut body part off and stuff.

The sound of the door creaking open signaled the arrival of Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Carlos. James's mommy and daddy came in, too. They said they just went to the bathroom. Angie said a polite 'hi' to Mrs. Knight, and hugged Kendall. She patted Carlos's little helmet, and took him into her lap. Kendall didn't seem to care, because he was trying to pry James's eyes open.

"Kendall! Don't do that! James is sleeping!" Mrs. Knight whispered. Kendall pulled his fingers back quickly, afraid something might happen to James.

"Sorry mommy! Did I kill him?" Mrs. Knight just chuckled softly and shook her head. The doctor told Mrs. Knight about James's current state, and said how proud he was of Logan for knowing what it meant.

Mrs. Knight explained how she wasn't Logan's mother, and not Carlos's, either. They were just simply playing together when James... collapsed.

In a few minutes, everyone was quiet. They suddenly heard a rustling sound. They turned their heads in the direction of where the sound was coming from. It was James! He had opened his eyes, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. A huge yawn escaped his mouth. "Am I in the hospital?" He asked groggily. Kendall nodded, and pulled James into a huge hug. The doctor told them James could go whenever he was ready, that he had no sickness yet.

Logan didn't know if that meant that James would ever get sick again or not

_line line line line line line line line line line line _

James insisted on going to the Knight's house. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond sent Angie with James to make sure he was gonna be okay for real. Angie willingly came. Logan explained to the others that chronic leukemia was the cancer James had.

"Wait a second. Crona- what?" Kendall asked, clearly puzzled. Logan laughed and repeated what he had said.

"No, it's Chronic leukemia." He corrected.

Carlos was confused, too. "Chronic weukemia?" Logan nodded. Good enough, if he couldn't pronounce the 'l'.

"Logan, why don't you tell them what it is?" Angie prompted. Logan told them eagerly. He loved sharing his knowledge with others, so they wouldn't think he was such a useless fool all the time.

"It's a type of cancer. But James doesn't have it yet. It doesn't come until a long time." he explained. James looked worried again. But Carlos whispered something into James's ear, and he smiled again. Logan didn't bother questioning the thing Carlos said. Carlos and James shared secrets so much; even Kendall didn't even care now.

They were usually things like, "My daddy saw a pink elephant once." or something dumb and not necessary like that. But Logan couldn't help thinking that this time; it was a serious thing Carlos had said.

"Who wants to play Four Corner?" Angie asked, trying to change the subject. They boys all wanted to, to her relief. She picked James as the person trying to guess the corner number.

They played a classic song called "Girl to my heart". Kendall knew it was by some fat dude called 'Gustavo' cuz his daddy listens to him all the time.

When the music stopped, They all went to the four different corners. Angie was at 1, Kendall at 2, Logan at 3, and Carlos at 4.

James was ready to get someone out. "Ummm, I choose Square number..." He rubbed his blindfolds, and the boys all leaned in in anticipation.

"Square number 1!" He shouted. Angie faked a frustrated groan, and the boys laughed. Next, James got Carlos out. Then Logan. At the end, Kendall won. "Haha! I win! You are all losers!" Angie was surprised that Kendall would say something like that. Angie knew he didn't mean it, it was just little kid gibberish. Angie was 8 and a half already, and could understand more of the younger children's foolish ways and words.

But Logan and Carlos didn't get it. Logan started crying, and Carlos had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. One reason Angie like Carlos was because he never cried. Yes, he teared up, but never cried. Was it because his dad abused him so much he didn't _know_ how to cry anymore? Angie shuddered at the thought. Poor little Carlos. At least his daddy was in jail for his life now.

"Kendall, can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall nodded, and walked out of the room with Angie.

"What is it, Miss Diamond?" Angie loved that name, and Kendall was the one who made it up.

"Kendall, that wasn't nice of you to call Logan and Carlos losers. Would you like it if _they _called you a loser?" Angie said calmly, so she wouldn't scare Kendall and cause _him_ to cry, too.

"No, I'll go apologize to them right now!" Kendall whispered. Angie hugged Kendall and pushed him forward through the door.

"Guys? I'm sorry I called you a loser because you lost the four corners game and I won it." Angie laughed softly. Logan and Carlos forgave Kendall, and they were playing another round again. Angie got out first, and sat down to observe the boys. She loved them so much, like her own little brothers. Well, James _was _her little brother, but she loved them all the same. Well, James a little more, because she had known him for his whole life. Literally.

Kendall was obviously the leader of them all. He was sometimes a little too completive, but otherwise was very likable and fun to play with. He always worried about others before himself, and that was awesome. He wasn't so patient, but really didn't scream so loud unless he was scared. He really loved little kids, and would love to have one. Well, a little brother or sister, not _his_ real kid. But Kendall didn't get that yet. Sigh. Kendall was also scared of blood. That was probably the only thing he screamed over. Blood. No one knew why, though.

James she knew the most. Duh. James loved and was obsessed with his hair, and combed it for hours on end. James was patient, but had no attention span. Well, not always. When it came to being pretty, he was all ears. The thing Angie loved most about James was that he was willing to do anything anyone told him to do. He was very loyal to friends and mostly, family. But something weak about James was that he was so _gullible_. He believed the most crazy things, and fell for tricks easily. You could tell him it was Dress like an Ugly Fat Naked Woman Day at school, and he would believe you. And dress as a naked woman.

Logan, oh little Logie. Logan was scared of a lot of things, and got bullied a lot at school. Angie sometimes got teased for even _knowing _Logan, but she was a tough girl and punched whoever said that. That kid never approached her again, girl or boy. Logan just needed more self confidence, and have more of a harder shell. Maybe gain muscle and started talking firmer or something. Logan was really smart, and could probably beat Angie in a knowledge game. How Logan knew that stuff was really beyond Angie's belief, but it was unbelievable and amazing. And cute, hearing an almost 1st grader boy talk on and on about math formulas and stuff.

Last but not least, Carlos. Angie honestly liked Carlos out of all of them. It was probably because Carlos was so small and energetic. He could run a marathon without stopping if he knew which way to turn and stuff. And he didn't even eat that much sugar! And his helmet was really cute on him, and Angie loved how Carlos was so overprotective of it. Once she touched it, and Carlos started tearing up, saying how she would break it and stuff. Angie was protective of Logan, but way more of Carlos. Why? Because Carlos just didn't know that much, and seemed so innocent and cute. And who couldn't love a ball of energy and happiness like Carlos? Maybe that was why he didn't get teased much at school. Well, not _that _much, but he was still teased for his race (RACIST!) and size.

Angie knew all these boys inside and out. James, though, she didn't really know what was happening in the inside of him, but now, that didn't matter. She believed in these boys. They could get through anything.

**A/N- Wow! Probably the longest chapter I've written yet! Aren't you guys proud? And I'm starting to like Angie. And I'm getting jealous of her. Don't ask why, cuz I don't' know!**

**ReRy's:**

**mandy124- So many questions, girl! I can't answer them all! And isn't Arnie a boy name? And thanks so much for posting the longest review of the chapter!**

**emmyloser- Uh, do you have self-confidence problems? Cuz your name is kinda making fun of yourself. NO OFFENSE. But thanks for THE AWESOME YET SHORT REVIEW! I love cliffies!**

**PuBlicJorNal- Katie's not born yet, and honestly, I don't even know what's gonna happened next! Oh wait! I got an idea in my brain! And you sure have a hockey family there! That's really cool!**

**iluvBTR166- One word review! It's really encouraging, thought. So please keep reviewing, even if it's half of a word!**

**MiiMyselfAndTime- Does Carlos have a youtube account or what? If he does, could you tell me it? And oooh! Carlos and Logan!**

**Scarlet Amber- I really have no clue if Carlitos is Spanish or not. And James is fine, aren't you happy? :)**

**jadethestar- Yeah, me 2! Horese? That's the worst name like ever!**

**JamesMaslowBTR100- He has leukemia! Oh no! Is he gonna be okay? Thanks for the review. I was being a little too dramatic there!**


	18. A Slippery Story!

_**Chapter 18**_

"Guess what guys!" Kendall shouted. Logan looked up from his book, and sighed. "What, Kendall?" Kendall jumped up and down and looked really excited.

"My mommy said we're gonna go to the water park today! There's one on this place really close to our house!" He said. James and Carlos cheered, but Logan just nodded and went back to his book.

"Logie? Why aren't you excited?" James asked, worried. Logan looked up and said he couldn't swim. "I'll just drown and die." He whispered. He felt stupid because he didn't know how to swim.

"Silly Logie! First graders don't know how to swim! So we're gonna learn! We're taking a lesson. A swimming lesson!" James exclaimed. Logan smiled; he wasn't the only one who couldn't swim after all!

They all put on their swimming suits. Logan had dark green ones with dark blue numbers on them. Kendall had yellow ones with black hockey sticks on them. James had a red one with orange combs all over it. And Carlos had a blue one with light orange helmets on it. Logan had no clue where they all got swimming suits that fit their personalities, but was too excited to ask.

Mrs. Knight drove them to the swimming pool. It was called the Valley River Pool. At least that's what he thought; because that was the city they all lived in. And the name of their elementary school, too! When they arrived at the swimming pool, they each had a swimming coach that taught them how to float on their backs and kick their feet in the water.

Logan was doing no so good, and he didn't know how to kick his legs up to the top of the water. His swimming coach, a girl with black hair (really black hair), insisted that Logan just needed more practice.

Kendall was doing great. His coach, a girl with red hair, said she had never had someone who learned so quickly. Kendall wondered how her hair was red. "Did you dye your hair red?" He asked quickly. The girl looked at him and grinned. She seemed to do a lot of smiling. Kendall thought she was trained to do that.

"No, honey, it's just naturally red. Which means it was red from the second I was born." She said cheerfully. Kendall nodded and continued their lesson. They were learning how to kick while holding your breath.

James was doing okay, other than the fact that he refused to get his hair wet. He wanted his hair to be dry, not soaked with water. "That's only allowed when you take a shower!" He exclaimed stubbornly. The coach just smiled and explained to him that he needed to get his hair wet if he was going to swim. James's coach was a boy with brown hair. And he had really blue eyes. It was like someone colored them in. James knew that was impossible, and finally allowed his hair to get wet.

Carlos was doing okay. Worse than James, but a little better than Logan. He didn't want to take off his helmet, but finally did, after his coach persuaded him to. Carlos's coach was also a boy, and he... the eyes the color of grass. Oh, green eyes! That was what the color was called! Carlos had sudden memory losses sometimes, but he never forgot something completely. Carlos could kick, but kicked too hard. He could float but sunk in a few seconds.

After an hour and a half of practicing, the water park was officially opened. Kids came pouring in. The four boys said thank you to their coaches, and started off to the water slides. The boys had always drew pictures of the water slides, and dreamed of them selves riding on one. Now was their chance!

They climbed the stone stairs. James was panting. "These stairs are so long! Sweat is bad for your hair _and_ skin!" He was pouting.

"Not if you take a wittiw shower!" Carlos said. James nudged him playfully, and they shoved each other back and forth until they reached the top.

"I'm so excited!" Kendall exclaimed, standing in line. James nodded, and joined Kendall. Logan and Carlos stayed behind, though.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" Kendall shouts. Logan shakes his head, and Carlos does, too.

"I'm scared of heights!" Carlos whined. He started shaking, and Logan hugged him. "I just don't think I can swim when we get to the bottom!" He cried. Kendall told Logan to get himself by him. When Logan wasn't looking, Kendall pushed him onto the slides, ignoring his screams.

"One down, one to go!" He smirked. Carlos wouldn't move, no matter what James and Kendall did. Good thing they were the only ones in line, or else everyone would be screaming at them to go already.

"Dude, no kid has ever fallen off these, ever!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, and at the end of the ride, there's a guy who gives you candy because you're so brave!" James added. A lie, of course, but Carlos believed it. He sniffed, and took a step onto the slide. He slipped, and started going dowwwwnnnnnn the slide. He shouted in joy. Either from the hope there was going to be candy at the bottom, or if he was actually having fun.

James went down with no hesitation. Kendall hesitated. He was actually pretty scared, but he didn't tell any of them. He bit his lip, and started crying. He didn't know if he could do this. He looked down, and saw the bottom staring up at him like a monster. He also saw his friends looking up at him, waving. Kendall took a deep breath, and threw himself down the slide. He felt the water in his face, and didn't regret his decision.

The next thing he knew, he was out of the water, screaming in joy. "That was so fun!" Kendall Knight cried happily.

The boys went on the slide again and again, until they finally got tired of it. "Let's go on some big kids slides!" Logan said. The boys nodded in agreement. They chose the Racers slide. The all lay on mats, and raced to see who got down first. Rumor went around that the ride lasted for 3 minutes! That was long!

They grabbed yellow mats, reminding them too much of the bus accident. Logan was up first and was in lane 1. Kendall in lane 2. James in lane 3. And Carlos in lane 4. The rest of the four lanes were filled with big teenagers. "You're so going down, little babies!"

"No we're not! You're all gonna lose against us!" Kendall cried. Kendall always seemed to get angry first, and lost his temper the easiest. The boys just laughed, and stared ahead.

It looked awesome down below, below the twist and turns of the slide. The people looked like little Lego Star Wars figures; they were so small!

The lifeguard got them all ready, and explained the tedious rules. "Ready? Set... GO!" She blew the whistle, and off they all went. The wind blew in their faces, and they looked at each other for a split second. Then they all went different ways. A tree branch almost whipped in James's face. Carlos thought he was going to fall out of the slide.

Logan tried to go slowly; he didn't like this at all, now that he was on it for real. And Kendall was just having a great time, determined to beat the stupid teenage boys. He leaned his weight forward, making himself go faster. He saw the bottom, and no one had reached it yet! He could make it... he really could!

The next moment or so, Kendall heard cheers. He had won the big teenage boys! And James, Logan, and Carlos!

James came in next, then two of the big boys. They looked angry and embarrassed that little kids could beat them.

Carlos and Logan were the last to come down, but they also had a great time, and were happy those boys got taught to not make fun of them. The smaller the size, the faster you can go! Logan said once. Guess that was true in this case! Kendall never like being so short, even though he was tall for his age. But now, he enjoyed being short, and was glad he was so little. He knew he would grow tall and the smallness wouldn't last for long.

The boys rode on many other rides. Each better than the last. But they all loved the Racer ride, where they were proud to say they beat teenage boys!

**A/N- Like it? Hate it? Pleassssseee review! **

**ReRy's:**

**jadethestar- Thanks, and I feel sorry for James, too! And it **_**is**_**random, but my favorite song is probably... (thinks for many moments)... probably Til' I Forget About You and The City Is Ours! And my favorite episode is probably... Big Time Live! Which has my perhaps favorite song in it! What about you? **

**mandy124- Yeah, Logie's claustrophobic! I love HORSE CLAWS! Wait, do horses have claws?**

**Kendalluver- Thanks for the info, are you espano? Carlos is a stroke of luck and genius love! I totally agree!**

**MiiMyselfAndTime- Wow, original name! No offense, Carlos! And Logan and James, **_**very**_** original names! Gives away too much private info! I love sibling love and rivalry, too!**

**Scarlet Amber- Yeah, Angie's interesting, ain't she? Kendall and loser don't fit! Just saying cuz I have nothing else to say! :)**


	19. Is She Dying?

_**Chapter 19**_

__James, Logan, and Carlos were playing over at Kendall's house. They were all playing their favorite video game, Super Smash Brother Melee. Kendall was always Mario, because he seemed like he was the main character in like... everything. Logan was always Pikachu, because he thought the lightning and thunder Pikachu let out was totally against the laws of physics. James was Meta Knight, because he thought it had a cool cape and a cool sword and cool metal armor. Carlos was Kirby, because he thought it was cool that Kirby could fly.

"I'm so gonna win this round!" James shouted. Kendall snorted.

"Yeah, _sure_. You haven't won any rounds! Only me and Logie have won before! And Logan only won twice! So I am the champion!" Kendall said proudly. James focused his attention back on the screen, just as the announcer dude said, "3, 2, 1... FIGHT!" The boys started pressing buttons on their controllers, determined to win. The fight/game was 3 minutes long.

"I'm so gonna WIN!" Kendall shouted. His character punched James's.

"No, I AM!" Logan shouted, sending Mario flying as his Pikachu sent out a huge lightning bolt.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... TIME!" The round was over. The boys leaned in to see who had won. Kendall expected it to be him.

"SUDDEN DEATH!" The announcer announced. The boys gasped, waiting to see which two of them were in sudden death mode. On the screen popped out Pikachu and Meta Knight. Logan and James.

"Ooooohhh! Logie, you are going DOWN!" James shouted. Logan started protesting, but then Kendall shut them up.

"You guys are horrible! How did you get sudden death! Why didn't I? Fight already! You know the game's already starting?" Kendall yelled. Logan and James quickly started fighting. They basically avoided each other until bombs started falling down from the sky.

"Aaaaah! Who said there was going to be BOMBS!" Logan cried. James started frantically pressing buttons. Then, Pikachu exploded into the air, and died. "GAME!" The guy said.

James started dancing around bragging. Kendall and Logan just started yelling at him, and how it was all just luck.

Carlos just sat on the couch, watching all of it. He didn't get that competitive over a plain old _video_ game. It was just a game, right? Kendall sometimes called him a 'bench warmer', like in the hockey games. Carlos didn't like being called that, but he really didn't like all the fighting and screaming. It reminded him too much of his daddy...

"STOP! Stop screaming and fighting! You're aw hurting my head!" Carlos yelled, running out of the room. The boys heard him running upstairs, and sighed.

"It's okay, he'll be down in no time." James said, smiling as he remembered thing from before.

"Dude! We just upset him with the screaming and fighting! You know that's exactly like what his daddy did!" Kendall cried. The boys ran upstairs. Carlos was lying in Kendall's bed, staring up into the ceiling.

"Hey, Carlos. We're sorry, um, for, you know, screaming and fighting." Logan blurted out quickly. Carlos, who had looked sad and frightened, smiled and accepted their apology.

"So you promise not to do it again? Ever?" Carlos whispered softly. Kendall nodded.

"We promise." James said confidently. This was the first promise the boys had ever made.

_line line line line line line line line line line line line line_

The boys continued their video game. Carlos actually won for once, and Kendall was about to win the current round.

"I'm gonna win!" Kendall shouted. At the end, he did. The boys started screaming at each other, but then stopped when they remembered Carlos. They just calmly stopped, and started the next round. Kendall paused the game.

"Hey! What'd you do THAT for!" James said, half shouting, half whispering.

Kendall looked at them all. "Do you hear that screaming? I think it's my mommy! I think she's dying!" The boys all tried to listen, and they also heard the screaming. Mrs. Knight _was_ dying. Mr. Knight was also dying. At least that's what it sounded like.

Logan heard Mr. Knight dialing some number on the phone. "Hey! We could listen in on Mr. Knight's conversation on the phone in the kitchen..

James, being the tallest, reached for the phone and barely got it. He pressed the speaker button, and they all listened.

"911. Please state your emergency." The boys looked at each other. Maybe Mrs. Knight was dying for real. Kendall started silently sobbing. Logan put his arms around Kendall, trying to think of a situation where Mrs. Knight _wasn't_ dying but Mr. Knight was still calling the police.

"My wife... her baby's coming!" Mr. Knight said, sounding panicked. He then told the police officer their address. James quickly hung up, before anyone could find out they had been eavesdropping.

"What does he mean by 'the baby's coming?" Carlos said quietly.

"Maybe a baby's coming to kill us all!" James wailed. Kendall and Logan started screaming, and Carlos just stood there and watched. Finally, Mr. Knight came down to a bunch of screaming boys.

"Boys! We have to get going to the hospital! And your mommy's not dying, Kendall! Don't' worry! There's a big surprise for you!" The boys stood out of the way as the police went upstairs and carried Mrs. Knight down. She was screaming in pain, and holding her stomach. The police left, and so did the boys and Mr. Knight. They followed right behind the ambulance, stopping at the red lights.

"Why do the ambuwances get to go past the red wight?" Carlos asked. Mr. Knight explained to them that they had an emergency, so all the cars let them pass by, and they could go through the red lights. "Because if you wait, then the person in the ambulance could be really hurt and die." There was a grim silence after that, until they got to the hospital.

Kendall couldn't help thinking that they had been at the hospital way too much. Even the nurses knew them! But this time, it wasn't because _they_ had gotten hurt, it was because Mrs. Knight was... well, _sick_ in some way. Kendall still didn't know that surprise.

Mr. Knight entered his wife's room number, 111. All 1's. Suddenly Logan made this funny noise. Like he finally understood something, and like he was really excited. "Oh my goodness! I know what happened to Mrs. Knight!" He cried. One of the nurses looked at him and told him to shush. Logan muttered a quick 'sorry' and looked down. Logan hated getting in trouble.

"What? What happened to my mommy?" Kendall demanded, worried and excited at the same time.

"Well, I was reading this book, and it said that kids came from their mommy's belly. So you, me, James, Carlos, and all the other kids _and _adults came from _their _mommy's bellies. You came from you mommy's belly, Kendall." Logan explained rather quickly.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" James asked, completely lost. Logan sighed, looking annoyed.

"Can't you guys see? Mrs. Knight is having another baby coming out of her stomach! So Kendall's getting a little baby sibling!" The boys cheered, and Kendall looked relieved and excited at the same time. He had _always_ wanted a little brother or sister. Would it be a boy or a girl?

When Mr. Knight called the boys in, Kendall saw the most beautiful baby in the world. It had almost no hair, so Kendall couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl baby. "Hey, mommy! I'm glad you're okay!" Mrs. Knight laughed.

"Meet your new baby sister, Kendall!" Kendall gasped, and touched the little girl's hands. She squealed, and started making weird noises.

"It's baby talk." Logan whispered, causing everyone to laugh. Kendall told Mrs. Knight how Logan told them what happened to her. Mrs. Knight patted Logan on the back, and said how proud of him she was. After all, Logan _was_ really smart. For a 5 ear old, at least.

"Mommy, what's her name?" Kendall asked curiously.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "We can't think of one for her. So maybe you boys could think of one?" Kendall was surprised his mommy would give him a big responsibility like naming a baby. Kendall thought and thought, until he thought of a perfect name. It was a name that all reminded them of something happy, and something sad.

"Mom? I think I have an awesome name!" Kendall squealed. Mrs. Knight looked at him expectantly. "Well, what is it?"

"Katherine. Katie for short." The name of Logan's dead twin sister.

**A/N- Thanks for all the rockin' reviews! I really love all the support! Now Katie's born! I've never written about babies before, so this is all new for me!**

**ReRy's: **

**MiiMyselfandTime: Yes, I love helmets! That would be a cool swim suit for my little bro! Oh, and thanks for the celeb fact!**

**Scarlet Amber- I know, I just said that Kendall wasn't a loser because I just felt like it! I know, lame, but you know...**

**jadethestar- Thanks! And which one's big time crush again? Wait... oh, I remember it now! I think.**

**mandy124- Wow you're mean! JK! I would too, though! Guess I'm mean, too!**

**Kendalluver- Your teacher's random, no offense. I would love a teacher so random like that! My favorite is probably Carlos, then Logan, then... idk, either Kendall or James. Well, duh. I'm guessing your favorite BTR member is Kendall? You know, based on your name? **


	20. The Funnest Day EVER Part 1

_**Chapter 20**_

Kendall's mom returned the next morning. Kendall called the guys over to see the new baby. They came in the next 5 minutes or so. After all, who wouldn't want to see new born baby?

"Awwww! She's so cute!" Carlos said dreamily. "Maybe I'm gonna marry her when she grows up!" All the parents laughed, but James and Logan didn't get it. Kendall didn't either, but he didn't argue with that.

"No, _I'm _going to marry her!" James cried. The parents watched, amused, as the boys fought over themselves. Kendall just trying to break the fight. Finally, Katie started crying, and everyone huddled over her.

Her little hands were shaking. Carlos thought he needed to eat or drink. "Maybe you shud feed her." His horrible pronunciation was starting to get better. His l's were more like l's now.

"Honey, good idea! But Kendall's mommy needs to feed the baby by letting Katie suck on her stomach. So you guys should just all give her and her mommy time alone with each other." Carlos's mommy explained.

"But why can't we stay with her?" Logan whined. But he reluctantly followed everyone else out anyways.

"Boys, since you seemed so worried over the baby, we wanted to take you to an amusement park today!" The boys cheered, even though they really didn't know what 'amusement' was; they just knew that 'parks' were awesome!

"What's it called?" Logan asked politely. His mommy said it was called 'Nickelodeon Universe'. What an odd name. And it was really funny, _Nickelodeon!_

The boys all had to put on their sunscreen, even after many protests. Soon they were all covered with white stuff, laughing at each other's looks. "You look like that Willy Wonka dude from the movie!" James said. Logan punched him, and the two started rolling around on the floor. Kendall just shared a glance with Carlos. "Weirdos." Carlos muttered. Kendall burst out laughing.

Even though Logan and Kendall were called the more mature of the two, Logan had many moments where he totally lost his mature side and started becoming like James. Carlos was immature, but he had many moments when he wasn't fooling around with the rest of them. Carlos wasn't as competitive in races and games and stuff.

On the other hand, Kendall was. He hated losing, and sometimes started to cry because he was so frustrated that he lost. He had a small temper, and was really competitive. He always had to win, or... well, something would happen. He would start a tantrum, or something that he would regret later.

Carlos had never been to an amusement park. His daddy never let him. His mommy didn't, because his daddy had said 'no'. Kendall had never been to one either, because he didn't really like that many people packed in one place. It sometimes gave him headaches. But now, he was so excited he didn't even notice that the amusement park was crowded beyond belief.

Logan hated roller coasters, and heard of many stories when people fell off them and died. Or got their heads chopped off by someone's foot. Or something else that would give him nightmares. He shuddered when he heard a bunch of people whish past him in a rollercoaster almost right above him. He shivered, and it was 77 degrees outside.

James loved amusement parks. His mommy took him to one once, but he was still small and couldn't ride the big kid rides. He was sort of a daredevil, and he wanted to ride all the roller coasters he could today.

They bought the tickets. James noticed that if you were taller than 54 inches, then you could ride almost anything. They all checked their heights at a huge red pole when they entered the park. It was filled with music and laughter and people screaming as they rode a rollercoaster. James was 51 and a half, Kendall was 51, and Logan was 50 and a half. Carlos was 49. He was really short. Then they all set off. James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Mrs. Mitchell and Mr. Diamond were all there.

The first ride they rode on was the flying eagles. The eagles all had huge words that said 'Nickelodeon' on them. "That is SO cool! I wish I could be part of that TV channel! I watch it all the time!" James said happily.

"That's never going to happen, James! We're not gonna be famous." Logan said seriously. But his grin was really wide. The adults were just shaking their heads jokingly. _Little kids, they don't understand that to be actors, they had to be talented,_ they thought.

You had to be 48 inches, and they all hopped on. The line was about 10 minutes long, so they waited through it until it was their turn. The eagles they were in were all red and orange. The eyes were black. As the eagle started spinning around and around, Logan felt he was going to be sick. James, who sat next to Logan, noticed this, and rubbed Logan's back.

"Please don't throw up, this is supposed to fun!" James pleaded. Logan just smiled, trying not to think of the height they were going at. James made the eagle go up and down with the joystick. Logan felt kind of relaxed as he felt the wind blowing in his face on the hot sunny day. He was kind of enjoying this.

When the ride was over, Logan wanted to ride it again. But they told him there would be lots more to ride, and they would come back to it later if they had time.

The next ride was a small rollercoaster. It was called the Twist. That sounded...scary. But Logan knew he just needed to try it first. You had to be 50 inches to ride it, so Carlos couldn't ride it. They could tell he was disappointed, but Carlos told them to go. When they finally got on their seats, they were all nervous and scared. Their first rollercoaster!

As they rode up the slope, Kendall looked down and saw the most amazing sight ever! There were like... millions of people down there, all tiny little dots. And he thought he even saw Carlos waving at them. Kendall waved back, ignoring the panic rising in his stomach. When was the rollercoaster going to drop? Kendall tried to look at where the drop was, but couldn't see. This made it all the scarier.

Logan was breathing heavily. He kind of regretted riding the rollercoaster, but he was on it already, and there was no getting off. He wondered if this felt like when an animal was about to be killed, and knew it was going to die, but didn't know when. Logan felt like that animal, ready to be killed. What if his safety strap wasn't tight and fell open? What if the tracks broke?

James was enjoying this. Very much. He leaned back and looked around at his friend. They were all scaredy-cats! What was so scary about this rollercoaster? It just went down and back up and down and back up and...

At this time the rollercoaster started going down at full speed. The three boys all screamed their heads off. James screamed because it was so cool. Kendall screamed because he just wanted to scream because the other were doing it. Logan was screaming because he was scared to death.

When they got off the rollercoaster, Kendall and James said they loved it. Logan still was scarred for life. "It...it almost _killed_ me!" He stuttered. Carlos looked jealous that they got to ride on it.

"Hey! Carlitos! Wanna ride that rollercoaster with us?' James pointed to one that was called 'Screaming Sponge'. What a strange name! Carlos nodded eagerly, and luckily, he was tall enough to ride it.

As they boarded, Carlos noticed the rollercoaster seats were all spongy... like that random show on TV called 'SpongeBob Squarepants.' **(A/N- Let's all pretend that SpongeBob was out already. It isn't at this time, but let's just all pretend, alright? Thx!) **The seats felt bouncy, and Carlos bounced on it a couple of times. The rollercoaster left, and went uphill.

Logan felt like prey all over again, and wondered why he had let James and Kendall drag him onto a rollercoaster again. James and Kendall were excited, and Carlos was just... well, curious. What was going to happen?

Carlos suddenly felt the wind in his face as he went down, down, down. Then up, up up... he loved this feeling. Carlos decided he loved roller coasters, and screamed because of the rush he was feeling.

Logan was used to this dangerous rushed feeling. Logan was starting to not be scared of rollercoaster. But that didn't mean that he liked them. That feeling would come after he'd ridden _forty_ roller coasters.

The boys screamed for all different reasons, all on a rollercoaster, during the best day ever.

**A/N- Well, pretty long chapter, don't you think? Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I'm at 70 already! Thank you so so so much!**

**Random fact of the chapter... is the longest word in a major word dictionary. Bet you didn't know THAT, right? I'm pretty sure this is accurate, if not, well... SHAME ON ME!**

**ReRy's:**

**mandy124- I actually love the game Super Smash Brothers Melee. I sometimes still play it with my friend. I can even beat him! And babies... it's a real complicated thing.**

**Spearose- I don't really get what squealing sounds like, except in pigs. But, I hope that's a good thing. Thanks for the compliments!**

**Scarlet Amber- Logan's okay with that. Actually, he's kinda of honored in a way. But he doesn't know the word 'honored' yet, does he? Katie! Katie!**

**PuBlicJorNal- I did plan this, but every review had Katie in it (well, some of them did), so that reminded me that Katie should be coming soon! :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Really? I seriously didn't know that! Wow...**

**secretname- Thank you, and I love stories about them as kids, too! And I like your penname!**


	21. Part 2: Kendall is NOT stupid!

_**Chapter 21**_

The boys stopped to eat lunch at a fast food stand. Carlos ordered a two corndogs, Logan ordered Caesar salad, James ordered pizza, and Kendall got a hot dog. After they all gulped down their food in hungry bites, they got drinks. All four boys got lemonade, since it was their favorite drink ever.

Everyone was busy sipping on their lemonade as they walked to the next... wherever they were going to go. Mrs. Mitchell said they couldn't go on roller coasters right after eating, or they would all throw up. James and Kendall didn't believe it, but it sure kept Logan and Carlos away from the rides for an hour or two. Instead, they played carnival games. The first one they played was called 'Camel Hit'. You had a bunch of balls, and you had to try and roll the balls into a hole. The holes, depending on how far away they were, were either 1 point, 3 points, or 5 points.

The camel moved one step when you got one point, three when you got three points and five when you got five points. The path your camel was going to travel was 20 steps long. Whoever's camel got to the finish first won.

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos played the game with four other boys. Only three people would win. First place got a huge stuffed animal, second got a medium, and third got a small one. The rest didn't get anything.

"Ready, Set, GO!" The boys all started rolling the balls. They were all different colors. Kendall just rolled the balls without looking at where they went. James paid attention to the balls but didn't put much spirit into it. Logan was determined to win this. Carlos wanted to win, but didn't think he could. As for the other four boys, who knows what they were thinking?

Finally, the buzzer announced, "First place!" The boys kept on playing without looking up, except for the winner, of course. Then second place was announced, then third. The buzzer beeped, and the boys all looked up. 5 were disappointed; 3 were not.

"First place: Green!" Logan! He had won! Logan jumped up and down, and chose a huge stuffed bear. It was black and had white paws.

"Second place: Black!" That was James. James just grinned and took a stuffed ostrich. That was his favorite animal, right?

"Third place: Red!" That was Carlos! Carlos cheered and got a small little giraffe, with a bunch of designs on it.

The four unknown boys walked away, heads down. But Kendall weren't happy for the other, he was angry. So angry, he started screaming his head off. "Why didn't I win!" He wailed. Kendall was real sensitive to these competitive things, and would think he was useless if he didn't win something. Kendall Knight started sobbing, and ran away. Into the huge crowds of people. To an unknown place. Logan and James just stood there wide eyed. Carlos told them to stop staring and start looking for Kendall.'

The boys all split up, and Mrs. Mitchell and Mr. Diamond kept a lookout for Kendall in case he came back. Little kids were little kids, right? But they didn't know the whole story.

Carlos looked through all the toy stores and candy stores. That's where he'd go. But Kendall wasn't there. He wasn't up the trees, either.

Logan looked in the book stores and restaurants. Kendall was not there, nor was he in the bathrooms. Logan peeked under all the doors, but didn't spot Kendall's red and black Nike sneakers.

James looked in the girl's fashion stores, in case Kendall thought being in crowds of girls would hide him. Then, James went into a clothes store. James didn't find Kendall there, either. He was about to leave, when he heard a sobbing noise. James quietly followed it until he found Kendall. He had locked himself up in a dressing room. James didn't know what to do. So he climbed under the door, and saw Kendall sobbing into a blue T-shirt.

"Kendall? What's wrong?" Kendall just shook his head, not saying anything.

"Kendall? Answer me! I'll give you my ostrich." But Kendall still shook his head. What was wrong with him.

"James? You know why I'm mad? Cuz I'm stupid! I can't even win a stupid game like that!" Kendall sobbed. James felt so bad for him; Kendall wasn't stupid! He figured out all of their troublesome plans.

"Kendall, that's not true..." James trailed off, not sure of how to comfort Kendall when he was sobbing into a _shirt_.

"Yes it is! Even stupid _Carlos_ won third in that game! So why can't I?" James winced as he heard Kendall calling Carlos stupid. He hoped Kendall didn't mean it. Although James had to admit that Carlos wasn't that smart, and was surprised that Carlos won third, too.

Kendall went on. "All my life, doctors have been telling me that I have some stupid sickness called ADHD. They said I wouldn't be the same anymore... that I'd be... I'd be..." Kendall started hiccupping.

"That you'd be what, Kendall? Tell me!" James said quietly. Kendall looked at him with red puffy eyes.

"That I'd be dumber and more unfocused than everyone else!" Kendall started sobbing again. His tears soaked through the shirt. James sighed. Doctors had told him that? James didn't even know what ADHD was. But based on Kendall's description of it, it wasn't something James would want to have.

"And my mommy and daddy doesn't have the money to pay for the treatment that will help me get better. When Katie came, they started getting broke. Because it takes a lot of money to care for a perfect baby like her!" Kendall sobbed. James rubbed Kendall's back in circles, hoping Kendall would stop crying.

Kendall was their leader, and he _never_ cried unless he had to. James was so scared that Kendall was crying, because he didn't know what to do. "Shhh, stop crying, Kendall. To me, you're the most perfect boy I've ever known. Even more perfect than Logan and Carlos. Just because you can't win the camel game, doesn't mean you're stupid. It just means that you're bad at _those_ types of games. Just like Carlos is bad at all school subjects, and Logan is bad at sticking up for himself at school." Kendall stopped crying, and started sniffling.

"But what about you? There's nothing bad about _you._" Kendall said. James bit his lower lip. There was so much imperfect about him that he couldn't even name all of them at that moment.

"I'm bad because I have no hair. All my hair is fake." James pulled off his wig. He felt the air on his bald head. "I have _no hair, _Kendall." James started to feel tears prickling on the edge of his eyes. He wanted hair so bad, just like the other kids he knew.

"You know what, James? I feel better now. Thanks for comforting me." James looked into Kendall's eyes, and took in every detail of it.

"Anytime, buddy, anytime." James whispered.

"James? I purposely went into a clothes store because I know only _you_ would come looking for me in here. I wanted you to help me, James." James just nodded. When Kendall's sniffles faded away, they grabbed the shirt and headed out of the dressing room.

Surprisingly, everyone else was waiting outside for them. "How...how did you guys get here? How'd you know where I was?" Kendall asked quietly. Logan just shrugged, speaking for the others with his one movement.

"It was the only store we didn't check." Mr. Diamond added.

"So is Kendall okay now?" Carlos said, his eyes wide. James couldn't help but smile when he saw Carlos. He brightened up everyone's day with his eyes. And Logan brightened up the day too, with his cute comments about nerdy stuff.

"Yep. James and I had a talk. I'm all better now." Kendall smiled.

"How about we just go home for today? I don't really want anyone crying anymore. It harms your brain _and _your eyes." Logan pointed out. Everyone all laughed, and agreed. They should all go home, and come back some other day.

As they walked out, Kendall stopped.

"What's wrong, Kendall?" Mrs. Mitchell said, looking concerned. Kendall just held up the shirt, now soaked with tears.

"Can I buy the shirt?"

**A/N- Lame ending, but you know... Please read and review! I'm getting sad cuz the review number is low now. Please review? And thank you SO SO SO much for the people who don't give up on this story and review! I love you all!**

**ReRy's:**

**emmyloser- Thank you so much for the compliments!**

**mandy124- Thank you! I'll update as much as I can! And thanks SO much for sacrificing your sleeping time to review!**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Really? How do you **_**not**_** like roller coaster? I mean, they are SO much! And I would LOVE to read yours! Thanks for reviewing!**


	22. School and the One Word

_**Chapter 22**_

"Mommy! Let's go!" Carlos shouted excitedly. It was a week before school started again, and the four boys were going to go see the class list. There were three classes, and the boys crossed their fingers and hoped they were all in the same class. Since Mrs. Knight was busy taking care of the baby, and the other moms were working, Mrs. Garcia took them. She even took a day off from work in order to spend time with them to buy school supplies.

As the car was speeding down the highway, the boys argued about who was the best teacher. "Mrs. K is the most awesome! My sister had her, and she said she was the best teacher ever!" James said. Mrs. K's name was so long, she just had the kids call her Mrs. 'K'.

"No! Mr. Shue is the best! He's a _boy_!" Kendall argued.

"Actually, Mr. Shue is a _man_, not a boy. He's actually grown up, and not a little kid anymore." Logan said curtly. Kendall rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Can you stop pointing out my mistakes?" Kendall asked irritably. Logan shrugged innocently, and shook his head.

"Sometime you'll _have_ to admit you're wrong, you know Kendall?" Kendall punched Logan lightly on the back, and Logan pinched him back. The two started nudging each other until Mrs. Garcia told them to knock it off. James and Carlos exchanged amused glances. Out of the four, Kendall and Logan got into the most fights, even though they were like opposites.

Logan was smart and very focused on whatever he was doing. Kendall was not smart, but was athletic. And he didn't really focus much during school, and had a short attention span. But Kendall was still pretty good academically.

Out of the four, Carlos was the one to least get into fights. Mostly it was him and James, but sometimes James got really angry if you got his hair or clothes wet. Two things he cared a lot about. Carlos had a hard time staying mad at someone for a long time, and forgave people easily. It was hard not to like him, and it was hard to see him hurt.

When they got to the school, Kendall found the lists posted on the door of Entrance 2. "Why not Entrance 1?" Kendall asked innocently. Mrs. Garcia couldn't help but smile at Kendall's cuteness. Before she could answer, though, Logan butted in.

"Well, that's because Entrance 1 is at the west side of the school. The parking lot's at the east side, and Entrance 2 is at the east. So they put the list on Entrance 2 because it's a shorter distance to walk." Logan grinned. Kendall pretended to be angry and tackled Logan to the ground. The writhed around, and James and Carlos sighed.

"Why do they always fight?" James asked. Carlos just shrugged. Then, Carlos thought of something his aunt had told him a long time ago.

"Oh! My two twin sisters, Josie and Katherine, they used to fight all the time! So one day my aunt came and she said that they fought so much cuz they wuved each other so much! I think Wogan and Kendall love each other as best friends so much, and that's why their fighting!" James nodded in agreement.

Finally, Kendall got of Logan. Logan stood and wiped the dirt off of his pants. "Thank a lot, Kendall." He muttered angrily. They chased each other to the doors. Right when they got to the list, they decided Logan should look for their names for them. Since he was smart and stuff.

Logan looked at the first list. It was Mr. Shue, the _man_ teacher. Logan saw that 'James Diamond' was on that list. He skipped to the 'M's, and didn't see his name. Or Carlos's. But he did see Kendall's name. He found that he and Carlos were in Mrs. K's class. Good. At least he didn't have to be alone by himself. At least they were all with someone they liked.

Logan told the other guys the news, and they were sad, yet happy. It could have been worse.

Logan couldn't help feeling disappointed that he had a class with Carlos, because Carlos wasn't big enough to protect him from big bullies. And he wasn't smart, so when Logan needed help on homework, Carlos couldn't help him. Well, Logan never really needed that much help on homework anyways. He'll probably have to help Carlos, because Carlos wasn't really... well, smart in any academics.

Carlos was glad Logan was in his class, because he really needed someone smart to help him in his schoolwork and stuff. If his grades weren't good, his mommy told him that he would need to get a tutor that came every day. Carlos didn't want that at _all._ Carlos was kinda hoping for James, because he didn't get into fights that much, and they could be immature and get in trouble whenever they want. Logan was gonna interfere and tell Carlos 'this is too dangerous,' or 'don't do this,' or 'this isn't a good idea,' and such. And Kendall would tell him that, too.

James liked Kendall, and was pretty happy that he was in his class. Kendall was really good at sports, and okay in learning school stuff. James didn't like Kendall because Kendall was, out of the four, the only one tall enough to reach James's head and ruffle his hair. He had spent a long time doing it, and didn't want Kendall to mess it up.

Kendall liked James a lot, but he wished he could be there to protect Logan from the big mean bullies. And Carlos, too. Carlos was so innocent and small and Kendall felt so protective over him. Logan was smart, and so he knew he was getting bullied, so Kendall felt even more protective of him. Kendall felt like their mommies. Or daddies, since he was a boy.

The boys rode home, talking all the way. "Haha! I got the boy teacher!" Kendall bragged. Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's a _man_ teacher, stupid! He's actually grown-" Kendall cut him off.

"I know, I know, he's actually grown up and not a little boy now. Stop correcting me!" Kendall irritably said. Logan smirked, and dodged a blow to the head. The started hitting each other yet _again_.

"Stop fighting! You're hurting our heads!" James and Carlos yelled loudly. Kendall and Logan stopped immediately, muttering quick 'sorry's to everyone else. Good, now, hopefully, they would finally stop.

The boys got school supplies. Logan's favorite color was red, James's was green, Kendall's was blue, and Carlos's was orange. It used to be yellow, but after the bus almost killed him, he decided orange was the closest color to yellow that he liked.

When they got home, Mrs. Garcia dropped them off at Kendall's house, and then left to cook dinner for Carlos. The boys dropped their stuff at the door and ran inside to play with the little baby, Katie.

"Hey, Katie! You're so cute!" James cried, hugging Katie. Katie squealed, and started laughing. The boys loved her laugh, and couldn't help but laugh with her. This was one person happier than Carlos.

They all watched curiously as Katie crawled to the coffee table. She was about to knock the vase over, when Kendall shouted, "STOP!" really loudly. Katie looked scared for a moment, wondering why her older brother was shouting that loud. Then she suddenly put her right hand on her chest and started crying.

Kendall picked her up and carried her to the couch. "Sorry, Katie. But you can't touch the vase, okay?" Katie had no response, but she stopped crying. Katie couldn't say anything yet, since she was only 2 months old. But as Kendall kissed her on the forehead, Katie said her first word.

"Kendall."

**A/N- Awww, I love babies! Especially Katie! I got lots of reviews, so THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH!**

**ReRy's:**

**irishoreo- I am indeed. Clever observation! And no one really pointed that out in their reviews... so far! :)**

**Weasleyishere2- I love Katie too! I wrote the Katie part cuz I remembered that you loved Katie moments! And for other reasons too... :)**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- Thank you so much! This is my first Big Time Rush fic, so yeah... :)**

**MiimyselfandTime- Really? I'm not **_**that**_** scared of heights, but I am **_**really**_** scared of really deep water. Like in a 10 foot deep pool? I'm so scared of those! I hate long jump also! I just finished doing that!**

**Scarlet Amber- They are so happy! Happy happy happy boys! :)**

**Kendalluver- Kendall is brave like that; I don't' thing I could have been leader to anyone. What bout u? :)**


	23. Great Time Bullying

_**Chapter 23**_

__Everyone cheered when Katie had said her first word. She loved Kendall the most, so that's why she said his name as her first word _ever_. None of the boys remembered their first word ever, but as long as they knew Katie's they were fine with that.

It was about 6 days after the 'Katie-said-her-first-word' incident, and it was the first day of 1st grade. The boys were squirming in excitement on the bus ride there. Of course, Carlos and Logan rode different buses; Carlos Bus 2 and Logan Bus 3. Kendall and James, however, both rode bus 1. Their houses were a block away from each other.

They arrived at school, searching for their classroom. Kendall and James found Mrs. K's class, and hopped right on in. They sat together in a group of two desks. There were 10 rows of two desks. Kendall did the math. 2 plus 2 plus 2 plus 2 plus 2 plus... was 20! There were 20 kids in Mrs. K's class. Unless some of the desks were empty, or course!

When the bell rang, James and Kendall turned toward the front of the classroom. Mrs. K came in and introduced herself, and said that she was born in Alaska.

"Alaska? Like the place with a bunch of ice and fat polar bears?" Kendall asked innocently. The class laughed. Kendall was already becoming the class clown. And James was getting a bunch of looks from the girls. He was starting to become the biggest flirt in 1st grade!

The rest of the first day was going great. For Kendall and James. Logan and Carlos were having a pretty not good time. When Carlos found the classroom, he bumped into Mr. Shue. He was really tall! Carlos was like, _half_ the height of him. But he was really nice, and really not that intimidating. They _did_ have an awesome teacher!

During their class recess, Logan and Carlos were kicking a ball back and forth to each other, when the class bully came up and pushed Logan to the ground. "Hey, nerd!" He smirked. Carlos looked at him, looking really angry. Carlos rushed to Logan's side and asked him if he was okay. When Logan got back up, they bully started calling him names.

Carlos was reminded of someone when he heard the insulting voice. Oh! It was Phillip! He got a haircut, so that's why Logan and Carlos didn't recognize him before. "Phillip!" Carlos growled. Phillip just grinned.

"Logan's a baby! Logan's a girllll!" He yelled. The teacher didn't hear, unfortunately. Logan's eyes started watering. Phillip pushed Logan to the ground and kicked him hard on the side. Logan whimpered in pain, and Carlos tried to help him.

"Get off of Logan!" Carlos said. He stepped forward to help, but Phillip gave him the death glare.

"One more step forward, Latino, and I'm gonna hurt _you!_" Carlos backed away, and Logan looked betrayed. His best friend wasn't even sticking up for him? Then who would? No one in this world like him, and Logan hated that fact. Logan fell limp as Phillip kicked him again, in the same spot. He felt a bunch of kicks, and they started burning. Logan felt like he wanted to quit school. If it was like this every day, then Logan hated school. He could feel a bruise forming on his ankle and his elbow.

Just then, he saw Carlos through his tears. He stepped forward, and pushed Phillip down with his helmet head. Logan almost cheered as Carlos pinned Phillip down and held him there. But he was out of energy. Carlos was sticking up for him after all! Logan started daydreaming, and felt blackness surrounding him.

Carlos leaned down at Phillip. "Stop hurting him and then I'll let you back up." He said bravely. Carlos never forgot what Phillip did to him on the bus a long ago. Carlos was still kind of scared of this bully. But he couldn't watch Phillip beat up Logan. That only happened in the movies. Phillip nodded quickly.

"I promise I won't hurt him anymore today." He muttered. Carlos sighed. He would beat up Logan tomorrow probably. But that was enough for him. Carlos let Phillip go. Phillip got up and grabbed Carlos's shirt.

"If I won't hurt Logan, then I'll hurt _you._" He whispered. Carlos gulped. His hands started sweating. Uh oh.

The next moment, Carlos saw stars all around the right side of his view. When the stars disappeared, Carlos felt a burning pain. It felt like a car ran over him. Just in the face, though. Carlos had seen a dog get run over by a car before. It was really gross.

Phillip ran away to play with his other friends. Carlos put a hand over his eye. It felt hot and weird. His eyes started watering; Carlos had never felt this hurt before. When he sprained his ankle, it hurt less.

Logan started waking up. He groaned, and Carlos turned to him. His eye still hurt really bad, but Logan was still hurt more. Carlos went over to where Logan was lying down. Logan sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Ow." He muttered. He lifted up his shirt and saw a bunch of purple and blue bruises on his belly, and when he lifted his pant up a little, on his ankles, too.

Logan stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. "That was the first time I ever fainted. It felt really cool, though, like you just fell asleep." Logan was _joking_ around about this? That felt really...odd, coming from Logan. Logan was serious about a lot of stuff. Mostly everything. Maybe the bruises changed his personality too? Carlos was definitely confused.

"Logie?" Logan turned toward Carlos. "Yeah? And _don't ever_ call me Logie anymore!" He said jokingly.

"What happened to my eye?" Carlos asked, his voice full of pain. Logan looked at his friend's eye and gasped.

"Woah! You got a black eye! Like, it's black and red and everything!" Logan breathed out. Carlos felt his eye again, but flinched as his finger touched his eyelid. "Ow." He muttered, just as Logan had.

"Phillip punched me, I think." Carlos whispered. "He's a big bully! Especially to you, Logan! I can't beweve he did that to you." Logan said the same to Carlos.

When the two got back to class, Mr. Shue immediately noticed Carlos's black eye. "Carlos! What happened?" He asked, looking concerned. Carlos was about to spill out the truth, but saw Phillip glaring at him.

"Ummm... I crashed into a wall?" Carlos was the worst lier, ever, but Mr. Shue seemed to buy it. He sent Carlos to the nurse to check it out.

"Can Logan come with me?" Carlos asked. Logan was proud. It was a really smart way for Logan to come with him without having the teacher find out Phillip had bruised Logan all over, too. Mr. Shue nodded, not thinking about it. Carlos and Logan walked out of the room.

"Should we tell the nurse?" Carlos asked quietly. Logan couldn't help but fell bad when he saw Carlos's black eye. He wasn't there for him. He wasn't there for his best friend. His black eye was disgusting to look at, so Logan just pretended to look at the 5th grade paintings of radial symmetry on the walls beside him.

"Well, we could, if she promised to keep it a secret. Otherwise, we can't have big bully hurting us again. I don't think I can stand the bruises, and look at your eye." Logan admitted. Carlos grinned, forgetting his pain for a second.

"Logan? Maybe you could think of something like last time with the stupid mean teacher?" Carlos asked hopefully. Logan shrugged.

"Oh, Carlos! We can't tell Kendall and James!" He blurted out. Carlos looked at him strangely.

"Why? I thought we were best friends, right?" Logan nodded, but seemed to have something else on mind.

"If we tell them, they'll try to get Phillip in trouble, and then Phillip will get mad at us. So, we have to lie to them, too. I'm sorry, Carlos, but we really need to." Carlos just nodded and accepted the fact that they were going to lie to Kendall and James.

_when they got to Kendall's house..._

"Logan! What happened to your leg and your belly! And what happened to Carlos's eye!" Kendall demanded. Logan was quick to react, though, and told his lie. Logan was good at lying, and it came out smoothly.

"I accidentally fell into a bush when we were playing soccer and recess and Carlos ran into a wall." James snickered. Oh, if only he knew.

"Carlos ran into a _wall?_ Then where was your helmet?" Good point.

"Umm... helmets are to protect your head, dummy! And it was my eye, not my head." Carlos pointed out. He was better at lying than he thought. But not as good as Logan, though. Mrs. Knight came in and put a band aid on Logan's bleeding leg. She put this weird gooey stuff over the bruises on Logan and Carlos's black and red eye. It stung for awhile, but the stinging got less and less as the boys were playing video games. They played Super Smash Brothers Melee.

All the violence in the game reminded Logan and Carlos of the big secret bully at their school. Maybe Phillip was even worse than the huge Mario currently killing all of the boys' characters.

**A/N- Kind of my first major bullying scene, so forgive me if it's really bad. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I cannot express in words how happy I am! :)**

**ReRy's:**

**Weaslyishere2- Well, it had to happen **_**sometime, **_**right? :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime- I haven't ever done a javelin throw, so I don't really know if that's good or bad. So I can't judge! I'm not scared of that much, but that's my opinion!**

**Scarlet Amber- Yeah. Logan and Kendall just seem like the closest out of all of them, ya know? Kendall's so protective of Logan on the show, though!**

**Spearose- Thank you, and the darker stuff comes more when they are older. Dun dun dunnn!**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- You're name is so easy to memorize. I have a friend named Amy, though she doesn't like BTR, or just doesn't know they exist!**

**Kendalluver- Yeah! Kendall's a great leader! I wish I had a leader like that! I only have my mom and dad, and I'm the oldest out of four! :)**


	24. Phillip's Bad Luck

_**Chapter 24**_

Kendall knew something was up with Logan and Carlos. He wasn't a doctor or anything, but he knew that you can't get a black eye by crashing into a wall. Or maybe it was a special kind of black eye. Maybe it was a new type of eye disease no one knew about yet. But Kendall doubted that.

Why were Logan and Carlos lying to him and James? Kendall didn't know what to do, so he went over to James's house. Kendall didn't know how to ride a two wheeler bike, so he rode his scooter. Kendall hated walking. It seemed usless, and he didn't think you get exercise from it, right?

James opened the door when Kendall rang the doorbell. "Hey, Kendall! What are you doing here?" he asked innocently. Kendall told him about what he was thinking about.

"Wait a second... do you mean that Logan and Carlos are keeping a secret from us?" James asked, looking hurt. Kendall could understand why; the four of them had promised not to keep secrets from each other. But now that Kendall was old enough, he understood that many promises were to be broken. Kendall never understood why. Logan and Carlos especially wouldn't break a promise, but maybe they did?

Logan thought breaking a promise would get you in jail, and Carlos thought you would make everyone sad and depressed if you didn't keep a promise. It must be a really big and serious secret if Logan and Carlos kept it from them. Logan and Carlos were like their little baby brothers.

"Yeah. I think someone is hitting them. You know, like bullies?" Kendall asked. James gasped and nodded in understanding.

"I bet it's that huge bully from kindergarten... I think he was called Felix?" James said. Kendall searched through his head for the name of the big bully. His friend's name was Scott he knew that...

"Oh yeah! It's Phillip! I think he's the guy that got Logan all full of bruises and gave Carlos the weird black eye!" Kendall shouted. Angie was sitting at the table doing her homework. She told them to calm down, because they were interrupting her 'trail of thought.' Whatever _that_ was. Kendall and James didn't want to make Angie angry, so didn't ask what that meant.

"I'm gonna tell the principle tomorrow." James and Kendall confidentally said together. They looked at each other and laughed so hard they started crying. Kendall didn't know if that was considered crying or laughing? He considered it laughing.

"Guys! Shut up!" Angie yelled. Kendall and James quieted down, still muffling their chuckles.

The next day, Kendall and James complained to the principle. "I'm sure Phillip was bullying Logan and Carlos, Mr. Turd-I-mean-Turf." Kendall quickly corrected himself. Mr. Turf just stared strangely at them. He called Phillip into the office.

"Is it true you've been bullying kids?" Phillip was asked. He quickly shook his head, stuttering.

"N-no, you know I would never do that s-sir..." He trailed off, knowing that anyone could see through his lie. Mr. Turf started giving him an all out 10 minute lecture about random stuff Kendall and James didn't particularly care about.

"But Principal! Their so stupid and dumb!" Phillip retorted lamely.

"That is NO reason to bully them, you hear me?" Mr. Turf exploded.

"You're a dumb principal." Phillip muttered. Mr. Turf started yelling at him so loudly, the bird in the open window quickly flew away, afraid of the random voice that was screaming at a 7 year old. Kendall's father often said that Kendall had something called 'anger management issues.' That meant that if he was angry, he couldn't keep it in. He had to punch something or someone. And that was completely true.

Kendall thought that Mr. Turf had 'anger managment issues.'

_line line line line line line line line _

And that is why Phillip was nowhere to be seen the next day, when Logan and Carlos entered the classroom. Phillip was suspended from Valley River Elementary School, when he was only in 1st grade.

When Logan heard about this, he thought to himself, _that's gonna be a bad mark on his permanent record."_ Carlos jumped in joy, but then wondered how they had found out.

At the end of school that day, Logan and Carlos went up to their two older friends and told them their secret. Kendall and James admitted that it was them who told the principal.

"How...how did you know?" Logan asked, amazed. Kendall just shrugged.

"It's called using your BRAIN!" James shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Carlos's black eye was still really black, and Logan's bruises were still really... well, _bruisy. _Kendall didn't really know the word for it.

"Thanks guys! We should have told you." Carlos hugged them both, and they returned the hug. Logan thought hugging was too mushy and lovey, so he didn't hug that often. But this time, he wrapped his short arms around James, and then Kendall, grinning as wide as he could. No more bullies, no more pain from those stinky idiots. Now someone else would have to suffer. Even better, Phillip would just stop bullying. Hopefully he had learned his lesson.

When the school year was over, the boys were going over to the pool. Mrs. Knight drove them there. As they were walking in, Carlos suddenly gasped. "Kendall, wook! It's that Phillip guy!" He whispered softly. Kendall whipped his head to where Carlos's finger was pointing. He saw Phillip, a boy that haunted Logan and Carlos.

Kendall always felt that he should keep Logan and Carlos safe. Especially Logan, who was too scared to stand up for himself. Carlos could do it, but he was way too short to stand up to tall jerks like Phillip. His mom said it was called feeling 'potective' or something like that. Kendall was never good with big words like 'potective' or whatever it was called. **(Protective is the word Kendall can't remember, by the way! :))**

But Kendall saw the thick rope tied to a backpack on Phillip's back. His mommy had also told him about leashes they gave to little kids when they were bad. Like dog leashes. Kendall thought that was a lie, but that did stop him from getting into trouble that much. Now he saw it was true. Phillip's mommy probably was mad at him for getting in so much trouble and getting suspended, she put a huge long leash on Phillip.

The boys started chuckling softly to each other. Phillip glared at them, obviosly angry. He was telling his mom that Kendall and the others were laughing at him, hoping to get them into trouble.

But when Phillip's mommy turned toward the four boys, they were busily buying vending machine goods. "I want Cheetos!" Carlos shouted innocently. They watched the machine with much interest. Phillip glared towards them again, but the boys didn't see it.

**A/N- Done! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update soon!**

**ReRy's:**

**Weasleyishere- Thanks for the compliments!**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- yeah, I probably will! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Problamatic? Lol! I don't really know what that is, but... lol! And I have never thrown a javelin, so I have no clue of how good your javelin skills are!**


	25. Drowning

_**Chapter 25**_

__It was the summer before 4th grade. The boys had just got off of 3rd grade a week ago. Kendall was now 9, James was 9, Logan was 8, and Carlos was 8. "It" happened that day. No one could ever forget "it."

The boys were heading for the pool. They were betting on who could hold their breath the longest. "I think Kendall can!" Logan shouted. Carlos thought James could. Logan and Carlos started arguing. It got really annoying after awhile, so Kendall shut them both up.

"We'll see when we get to the stinkin' pool!" He snapped. Carlos looked hurt for a second, and Logan just rolled his eyes. He was used to Kendall's sudden anger for no reason at all things. He thought it had something to do with Kendall's ADHD. Logan sometimes felt bad for Kendall; he had to go through all of this by himself. Of course, they were there when Kendall needed help, but he was the only one who could fight the disease physically.

When they got to the pool, Kendall and James prepared themselves for the breath holding contest. Logan was going to be the judge. If Kendall won, then Logan got $2. If James won, Carlos would get $2.

"Ready...set...GO GO GO!" Logan shouted loudly. A couple of older kids and adults stared at them for a few moments, and then turned away, not caring at all what had just happened. As long as no one drowned or something stupid like that.

Kendall and James looked small in the water. After 10 seconds, it both seemed like someone was about to burst out and lose. Carlos pushed James's head down. James suddenly seemed to stop moving.

Logan realized what was happening. "Carlos, let go of him!" Carlos took his hands off quickly, but James never came up. Kendall came up a few seconds later, but James never did. The boys waited for a few minutes, and James never came up. No one could hold their breath that long.

"Call 911! James just drowned!" Logan cried. One of the lifeguards hurried over to them, dragging James out. The lifeguard pushed on James's tummy, and James coughed out huge mouthfuls of water. Then he fainted again.

In 5 minutes or so, the ambulance came. They lifted James onto a huge white sheet, and into an ambulance. The lifeguard called Mrs. Diamond, and Mr. Diamond. How he got their number, no one knew. At least the boys didn't know.

Mrs. Knight picked the three remaining boys up. Carlos was wailing his head off, and Logan was almost crying. Kendall tried to stay strong for them, but he found that he couldn't. James might _die_, and it was all because of... of what?

"Logie? What happened? How could James have drowned?" Logan looked up with teary eyes. He glanced quickly at Carlos, who had stopped crying and started sniffling. Logan sighed. He said that Carlos held James head down, causing him to not be able to come up for air. Kendall felt anger and sadness pulse through him all at once. This was all _Carlos's_ fault. But Kendall knew he shouldn't blame Carlos. It was their fault they decided to play a breath holding contest. But Kendall didn't know how to keep his anger in.

"I'm sorry Kendall! I didn't know James would just die in the water!" Carlos said. Kendall turned on him.

"You're _sorry?_ That's all you ever say! Why can't you be more mature and stop doing stupid things!" Kendall started crying tears of anger and madness. Carlos looked so hurt, and it hurt Kendall to see him like that. But he had to learn his lesson.

"But I didn't mean, to Kendall! I'm sorry!" Carlos cried, his eyes filling with tears. Kendall just sighed angrily.

"That's what you always say! You need to start growing up! Stop being a big baby!" Kendall retorted. Carlos looked shocked that his friend would say something like that.

"But you're my best friend, Kendall. Why would you say that?" Carlos asked, obviously taken aback.

"I'm not your best friend anymore if you keep doing stupid things like that! You probably killed James! He's my best friend! _Not you!_" Kendall shouted. Carlos stared sniffling and hiccupping. Mrs. Knight told his son to calm down, but Kendall was far from calming down.

"From now on, Carlos, James and Logan are my bestest friends!" Kendall said loudly. Carlos was sad, but suddenly anger filled him, too.

"Fine! It's your loss anyways!" Carlos turned around and looked out the window. Kendall did the same. Logan was stuck in the middle, not knowing what to do. He may be smart when doing math and stuff, but he didn't know what to do when two of his best friends were fighting each other. Whose side would he go on? Kendall was right; Carlos _did_ have to grow up, but he said that a little harshly. Carlos was really sensitive, but not as sensitive as Logan. But Carlos was also right; Kendall _was_ saying hurtful things, and probably didn't mean it. But if Logan knew Carlos right, he knew that Carlos took little things like that to his heart. Logan didn't blame him; he did that many times also.

Logan put his hands on both of their shoulder. They both turned around, hoping that Logan was on their side. But when their eyes caught each other's, Kendall turned around angrily. Carlos looked like he wanted to forgive Kendall, and stared at Kendall's turned back for a minute or two. Then he, too, turned away. Carlos was horrible at holding a grudge against someone; this was probably the longest he'd ever held a grudge. And what made it even worse was that the grudge was against Kendall, one of his best friends. Logan sighed. He was worried about all of his friends. Kendall and Carlos were slowly dying on the inside, and James was slowly dying on the outside.

_line line line line line line_

They finally got to the hospital. Logan hopped out of the car, glad to get out of the uncomfortable silence in the car. Mrs. Knight looked at Logan. Her eyes seemed to be asking what happened. Logan shrugged, and pointed at the hospital. _James_. The one word said everything Mrs. Knight needed to know.

The boys entered James's room 10 minutes later. James had a plastic tube stuck to his nose to his mouth. Did he have trouble breathing? They, even Mrs. Knight, had no clue. Logan was pretty sure James was really sick.

The doctors came in and said that all visitors needed to go out for about 10 to 20 minutes. They had to do surgery on him. Logan asked why, but they just told him to leave quickly. They would tell him later. _Sure they will_, Logan thought.

Mrs. Knight left to go to the bathroom. That usually took her a loooong time. Who knows what she does in there?

There was an awkward silence as the three boys just sat there, staring at the closed door of their best friend's hospital room door. Kendall stared at the numbers. 352. _352, 352, 352, 352..._ he would never forget that number.

Carlos sat and looked down at his feet and the ground. Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to let them fall out. Logan and Kendall couldn't see how much he hated this. How much he wanted Kendall back.

Logan just went back and forth between Kendall and Carlos. Logan felt somehow... left out. He knew it was stupid to feel left out from a fight, but he still wished... he didn't know how to describe his feeling.

Kendall left to go to the bathroom. At least that was what Logan thought. Kendall didn't even say anything, just got up and ran down the hall. Logan looked at Carlos; at least there was only one person now. Logan put his arm around Carlos. Carlos looked up, and quickly wiped his tears away.

"Don't worry, Carlitos, I'm still your best friend." Logan grinned. Carlos grinned back and hugged Logan.

"Logie? What's going to happen to James?" Carlos said quietly. So quiet, it was probably quieter than a whisper. Logan sighed and shrugged. He really didn't know.

"I don't know, buddy. But whatever happens, we'll do it together." Logan replied. It seemed to work, because Carlos sighed happily and patted his helmet twice. Logan didn't remember seeing it on his head before. But he knew Carlos and his helmet... they were like magic buddies...

Just like he and Carlos were right now.

Little did they know that Kendall was watching them, peeking out from the bathroom.

**A/N- First fight! Uh oh! Whose side are you on? Please tell me in a... REVIEW!**

**ReRy's:**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- Thank you for being a loyal reviewer!**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Thank for being also a loyal reviewer! Others seemed to have given up on me... or this story! :( And I hate Phillip, too! :)**


	26. Awakening

_**Chapter 26**_

__It was the day after the 'James' accident. James was still unconscious and laying on some white hospital bed. The boys were going to visit him again today. Once again, Mrs. Knight drove them there. Mrs. Diamond was too busy with work, and Mrs. Garcia was even busier. Mr. Knight earned a lot of money from his business, so Mrs. Knight didn't have to work. She could have more time with the kids.

Kendall and Carlos were still ignoring each other. Poor little Logan was stuck in the middle, and he didn't know what to do. He was on neither side, yet he was somehow still on both of their sides. That was really confusing for him to comprehend.

Logan tried to get Kendall and Carlos happier, so he started a conversation with Kendall. Kendall seemed happy to talk to someone he didn't currently hate. The conversation lasted for about 10 minutes. The drive to the hospital was a long way away. Then, Logan talked to Carlos for 10 minutes. After that, the boys grew silent. Logan wondered what his three best friends were feeling right now.

/

Kendall stared out the window and sighed. He didn't want to fight with Carlos; but he was so _stupid_. How could he not know James would drown if he didn't get enough breath. But Kendall knew he was being a big jerk. Carlos was always the youngest, and he treated him like his own little brother. Kendall had never yelled at him like that before.

Kendall would have apologized by now, but he couldn't shake off the fact that Carlos didn't care.

_ "Fine! It's your loss anyways."_ Carlos had said. Did he not care that Kendall wasn't friends with him anymore? Kendall was kind of hoping Carlos would come up and beg for him to be friends with him again. But Carlos didn't. He got angry at Kendall instead of forgiving him. And Kendall hated that.

He felt his hand clenching into a fist. He could feel his heart breaking in half. He had lost one of his best friends.

/

Carlos looked out the window on the other side of Kendall. He bit his lip, and thought about his first fight ever with Kendall. Actually, the first fight he had ever been in. When the others fought, he usually just stood by and waited for it to be over. He had never thought his first fight would be with _Kendall_, his loyal friend since the fist day of kindergarten.

Carlos knew he should grow up. But he really didn't know that he was strong enough to hold James down. He didn't know James could _die_ from that. He really didn't know. And Carlos knew he had been stupid to not realize that. But Kendall didn't have to shove it in his face and hurt his feelings.

_"You need to start growing up! Stop being a big baby!"_ Kendall had said angrily. Was that really what everyone thought of him. A _big baby_ who needed to _start growing up_?

Now that Carlos thought about it, he knew it was true. Kendall was the clever one who could come up with a plan. James was the pretty one who the girls all fell for. Logan was the smart one who could solve a bunch of hard math problems. But what about Carlos? He was just an immature freak who _did_ need to grow up.

It hurt Carlos to think that Kendall really thought that of him. Carlos felt tears in his eyes, but tried to shake them away. He bit his lower lip again as a salty tear fell down his face.

/

James Diamond was surrounded in darkness. He tried to pry open his eyes. One eyelid opened up, and he was surrounded in light. He opened his other eye, and found that he was in a hospital. All he could remember was the water... oh, the water.

Did he drown? Was he dead? Probably not, because the hospital looked real. Really real. He remembered a hand pushing him down, how he couldn't breathe. Whenever he breathed, he remembered breathing in water. James shuddered.

He pressed a red button. For some reason, he thought he remembered that the red button got you help from a doctor or something. Logan taught him that, right? Wait, who was Logan? James shook his head, trying to get all the jumbled thought out of his head. As his head cleared, James remembered who Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were. They were his best friends. They were having a breath holding contest. James thinks that's how he drowned.

A nurse rushed in, and asked him how he was doing. "Just a little dizzy," James replied. And it was true. He felt like water was clogging his head.

The nurse gave him a bottle of water and some crackers. James gulped the water down greedily, and ate all the crackers. He had half of the bottle of water down in a minute.

"Oh, and James? You have some visitors." The nurse opened the door and James saw his three best friends and a woman. The nurse walked out, smiled, and closed the door gently. ...Oh! Mrs. Knight. That was Kendall's mom, right? James's head was clearing quickly. Probably because of the water.

"James! How are you doing, buddy!" Kendall greeted. James just nodded. He didn't feel like talking right now. He noticed something about the room. It seemed more tense, and awkward. Like that time when he and Logan got in a fight about which sneakers were better. James had won.

"How did I...end up in this room?" James asked quietly. His voice sounded different. All James remembered was that something happened with him and water. But what happened?

It was Kendall who responded. "Well, we were having a breath holding contest at the pool. Remember that?" James thought for a moment, then quickly nodded. He had a tiny memory of it.

"It was you against me. Logan thought I would win, but helmet boy over here thought you would." Kendall shot a mean glare at Carlos. James was confused. What was happening?

"You were about to lose, so Carlos didn't want to lose the bet he and Logan made. So, he acted like an _idiot_ and pushed your head down. You couldn't come back up, and you passed out in the water. All because of _him._" Kendall shot another look at Carlos. Carlos just bit his lip and looked down at the ground. He seemed to be doing a lot of that.

James just nodded. So he had drowned, but it was because someone had pushed his head down. Okay... that made more sense. Was it just him, or was Kendall having a fight with Carlos?

"Are you guys... mad at each other?" James asked hesitantly. He didn't want them to take it the wrong way. Logan just looked at James and shrugged, and motioning to him that he wasn't part of the fight. Typical Logan.

Logan told the others to get out for a minute. Logan turned to James and told him the whole fight between Kendall and Carlos. "Aren't you mad at Carlos, though, for almost killing you?" Logan asked quietly. James shrugged. He was mad, yes, but not mad at Carlos. Well, maybe he was a little mad at Carlos. But he was mostly mad at what had happened. He hated water now.

But James thought Kendall was a bit too mean. Carlos couldn't take insults like that. Even when someone didn't mean it, Carlos didn't just shrug it off. It was in his heart forever until the person took it back.

And Logan was just stuck right in the middle. James thought Kendall and Carlos should just solve the problem by themselves. "Just let Kendall and Carlos be alone for awhile, and forgive each other." James suggested. Logan nodded and looked thoughtful.

"We could lock them in a room, and then they'd have no choice but to talk to each other! Perfecto!" Logan said loudly. James grinned like an idiot. He loved action. And he hated it that Kendall and Carlos were in a fight.

**A/N- Okay... Big Time Prom was... well, I haven't watched it yet. :( But I'm watching it tonight! It's replaying! I wonder who the Prom King will be! (Don't give it away!) And I reached 100 REVIEWS! Thanks everyone! I love the reviews!**

**ReRy's:**

**Scarlet Amber: Yeah, I agree with you. And thanks for the compliment! :)**

**Spearose- I do too, it's not a good feeling! I'm happy you enjoy the story! :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime- This chapter got EIGHT! Guess their coming back! So please don't track them down and hurt them! :) lol!**

**jadethestar- How did you like BT Prom King? And James... well, you'll find out soon enough! :)**

**bigtimerushfanamy- Interesting... your on someone's side! :) You're the 100th reviewer! Lucky you! You get... I bunch of hugs vitually!**

**reviewingisFUN- I love your penname! And I somehow agree with you, somehow don't... :)**

**mandy124- Woah, I'm hoping you feel better now? And nice and long opinion! :)**

**Kendalluver- You never know, right? Start your own fanfic, please? And I'll review every chapter if I remember to!**


	27. All Because of James Diamond

_**Chapter 27**_

A few days later, James was still in the hospital. The boys were visiting him again. Well, they couldn't play with him if he was in the hospital, could they?

"Hey James! How are you doing?" Logan asked him curiously. James shrugged; he tried not to talk much because it hurt his voice. Why his throat hurt, he had no clue. Was it because of his almost drowning situation?

"Fine, I guess. I feel the same everyday." James tried to crack a joke. The boys laughed for awhile. Suddenly, James felt his throat close up, and he couldn't breathe. Oh, no. What was he going to say to his friends?

"James? Is something wrong?" Kendall asked, concerned. James pointed to his throat, and Kendall pressed the red button on his hospital bed. A nurse rushed in, and demanded to know what was wrong.

"Can't... breathe." James chocked out. He had no idea how his mind formed those words, because now all he wanted was oxygen. Air. Something to help him breathe. He could feel his face turning hotter, and imagined the blue on his face right now. Now James realized how important oxygen actually was.

A doctor rushed in, and quickly attached a huge plastic tube to James mouth. James breathed in huge breaths of air. He felt so relieved he hadn't died from no air, that he just closed his eyes and sighed. The doctor did some blood tests and whatever stuff it was. James felt a bunch of pointy shots aimed in his arms. He whimpered.

"It'll be over soon, okay? Just one last one... okay! We're done here." The nurse smiled reassuringly. James started feeling tired... really tired...

The next thing the other three knew, James was snoring his head off. They chuckled. "What's wrong with James?" Logan asked quietly. The doctor looked around as though he didn't want anyone to hear them.

"James Diamond had chronic leukemia, right?" Logan quickly nodded, after seeing the confused looks on Kendall and Carlos's faces.

"Well, now... it's evolved into a fast developing leukemia. After all the tests, we came up with the conclusion that... James has cancer. And we need medication to help him, or he'll die. We did double checks, and we are 99.9% sure James has cancer." Logan started crying, and Kendall felt tears in his eyes, and he felt anger. Carlos was just so confused. Why did this happen to James? He was a good kid. And he was only 9 years old. Wasn't that way too young for someone to have cancer? Wasn't that way too young for someone to _die?_

The doctor left them alone for awhile. For a few minutes, all that was heard was James's snoring. It seemed like it echoed off the walls and went out the window. Kendall was so angry.

"Why did this happened to _James?_ Out of all of us, why James? He loved his hair, and now it's all gonna fall off." Kendall yelled. Logan tried to quiet him down. Kendall sighed, and sat down.

"You know what? This is all Carlos's fault." He whispered angrily. The hatred filled his voice, and it would've hurt less if he had screamed it to the world.

"No it isn't! How is this _my _fault?" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs. Logan had never seen Carlos so angry.

"Because _you_ pushed him into the pool, and _you _got him sick, and _you _got James cancer!" Kendall retorted. Carlos glared back and Kendall.

"But it's not _my_ fault that James has cancer! _I_ didn't cause it!" Carlos said softly. Maybe he didn't want to wake James. Or maybe he felt bad.

"Yeah you did! The cancer was almost gone, and then you just started it again. You're such a stupid baby!" Kendall said. Tears filled Kendall's eyes, and he wiped them away angrily. "You're just a useless kids who is going to get James killed. When James dies, it's all gonna be your fault."

Logan didn't like this at all. He hated it when his friends fought.

"I'm not stupid!" Carlos cried, his voice sounding hurt.

"Yes you are! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Carlos!" Carlos's eyes started filling up with tears. Stupid was his least favorite word ever. And he hated it even more when someone called him stupid. He wasn't stupid. Carlos stood up and ran out of the room.

Logan just sat down beside James's bed and sighed. "Kendall, look what you did." He said calmly. Kendall whipped around and grabbed onto Logan's shirt. Logan gulped. Kendall reminded him of a bully right now.

"This is none of your business." He said. Logan shuddered at the tone of his voice. He sounded like he wanted to kill someone.

"Go away, Logan." Kendall whispered.

"But, Kendall, James is my friend too..."

"Just go away!" Kendall said loudly.

"Kendall, I know you're mad, but you don't have to..." But Kendall had already slammed the door shut in Logan's face, and locked it. Logan walked down the hallway, trying not to cry. He was way too sensitive. To keep his mind off Kendall, Logan went to look for Carlos.

Logan looked in the empty rooms, through windows outside. He didn't' see Carlos anywhere. Then, he walked into the entertainment area. Carlos was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Carlos." Carlos turned around and then turned back to the show. Logan couldn't tell what show it was. He didn't think Carlos knew the show, either. It looked like an adult/grown up show.

"Look, sorry about Kendall..." Carlos looked up.

"Why are _you_ sorry? It's Kendall's fault!" Carlos said. Logan shrugged.

"You know Kendall didn't' mean it, right?" Carlos looked down.

"But...but, he called me stupid. Maybe I am really stupid." Carlos whispered to the ground. Logan put his hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"This isn't your fault, and you are _not_ stupid. If anyone's stupid, Kendall is." Carlos still didn't look comforted, but looked less hurt.

"Now he's just gonna call me 'stupid baby' for the rest of my life." Carlos said. Logan thought he was joking, but it didn't look like it. How did Carlos know that for sure?

"How do you know that?" Logan asked, completely confused.

"Last time you were in James's room, Kendall told me my new nickname was 'stupid baby.' So yeah, that's how I know." Carlos started sniffling. Logan told him Kendall was just kidding. But even Logan, the smart one, didn't know that for sure. When Kendall stuck his mind to something, he did anything to stick to his words. Even if those words hurt innocent little Carlos.

"There's something wrong with Kendall, Carlos. Do you think it's because of his ADHD disease?" Carlos thought for a moment, and then nodded.

Logan sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "Then why doesn't he just pay for the medication or whatever it is that'll get him better?" Logan wondered out loud.

"Don't you remember, Logie? Kendall said he doesn't have enough money to pay for it. Maybe we can help him!" Carlos said excitedly.

"How do people earn money?" Logan thought.

"They find it in trash cans, steal from restaurant tips, get jobs..."

"That's it Carlos! We could get a job. Walking dogs, or something." Logan cried. A woman told them to shush. "Sorry!" Logan whispered quietly. Carlos just grinned from ear to ear. The woman turned away from them.

"We could go around the neighborhood and walk people's dogs." Carlos nodded in agreement. Then it was all set. Logan and Carlos would be walking dogs until they got enough money to help Kendall. They'll worry about the other stuff later. Like how much money they would need to earn.

Logan and Carlos both didn't want Kendall to hurt their feelings and yell at them for the rest of their lives together.

**A/N- How was it? Good? Suckish? Bad? Please review and tell me!**

**ReRy's:**

**Spearose- I haven't had that happen before, but I know it must suck! **

**mandy124- Good point... well, whatevs! Wow, shortest review so far!**

**Elizabeth16- Let's hope they do... oh yeah, I'm the one writing the story!**

**jandroid- Oh, I loved it alright! A bit gay, but you know...**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Also a good point... and you don't know where they live; unless you're a stalker... hopefully you're not!**

**jadethestar- I was shocked; and it was SO funny when it happened! Don't ask why...**

**storms are scary- Kendall is a bit... well, you could call it off... :) Oh, and storm are not scary!**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- It's already on youtube, but it's just a bit blurry. The youtube username is like saralyn or something like that. What country are you in?**


	28. Surgery?

_**Chapter 28**_

It was a week after the boys found out that James had cancer. There was a lot of crying, and everyone seemed... different. Logan no longer cared that much about going to summer school, Kendall hadn't played hockey in forever, and Carlos hadn't smiled for the past two days. The boys were turning into completely different kids.

This was all because of James and his cancer. The boys were all worried that James would die because of the cancer. The boys hadn't gone through many deaths of loved ones before, so they would take it hard. Actually, they wouldn't know how to take it. They were all scared for James. Scared because if he died, he would be gone from them forever. Scared because if he didn't die, he would probably suffer for the rest of his life. The boys didn't want that for their best friend. But sometimes, they knew there was nothing they could do.

Today, the doctor was telling them something important. "We are considering for James to have surgery. We need your opinions." The boys didn't know why the doctors would need to ask. Surgery would save James automatically, right?

But the doctor also said that surgery provided James a better chance of living, but a better chance of dying, too. No surgery would provide James a less chance of living, but also a less chance of dying.

The boys were told to leave the room as Mr. and Mrs. Diamond discussed 'adult' things with the doctor privately.

Logan felt sick, and didn't want to talk that moment. So he made an excuse and went to the bathroom. Logan felt like he would throw up soon; it was a useless, impossible decision.

Kendall and Carlos were left sitting next to each other, alone. Carlos wanted to say sorry to Kendall so badly, but he was afraid Kendall would just call him names and hurt him like he did a week ago. Carlos hadn't talked to Kendall in a whole week, and he didn't think he could take it anymore.

"Kendall?" Carlos said quietly. So quietly, Kendall thought it was a whisper in his brain. Kendall whipped his head around and glared. But Carlos could see that the glare wasn't as mean and cold as before. It was a start, at least.

"What?" Kendall snapped. Carlos was starting to regret ever talking to Kendall, but he didn't stop.

"What do you think? Should James get surgery or what?" Carlos replied, trying to act just as mean and annoyed. Kendall just shrugged.

"It's not like our opinion matter. James mom and dad get to choose. But I guess we could still change their decision if we tried hard enough." Kendall thought out loud. Carlos bit his lip. Was it time now?

"Kendall? You know what? I'm sorry, for being a s-stupid baby and almost k-killing James because I pushed his head down w-when we were h-having a breath holding contest, a-a-and I didn't k-know what I was d-doing, and-" Carlos stuttered a lot when he was nervous, scared, or being pressured. Carlos felt like he felt all of those feelings right at that moment. Would Kendall forgive him, or just hate him even more? Carlos hated arguments, and he was having a big one right now between him and Kendall.

Kendall sighed. He stood up. Carlos did, too. They hugged each other. "I forgive you, Carlos. And I'm sorry, too. This was kinda all my fault." Kendall's voice was muffled by Carlos's shirt. Carlos grinned for the first time in two days. They were finally back to being friends again. Finally.

_line line line_

Logan returned, just and Kendall and Carlos stood up and hugged each other. Logan smiled; it looked like the two were finally making up. Finally. Logan cleared his throat, telling them that he was there. Logan considered himself as a pretty awkward person, and he couldn't help but be awkward sometimes.

"So you've made up?" Logan asked quietly. Kendall quickly nodded. Carlos finally smiled. Logan kind of missed his cute innocent smile. It seemed to be contagious. That was a big word his mom taught him. That meant something that could spread to others or other things. Carlos's smile could make everyone smile, even if they were currently kidnapping him and about to murder him.

"Logie? Do you think James should get the surgery?" Carlos asked quietly. Logan thought about that for a moment or two.

"Well, I'm not a doctor, even though I want to be one. But I think James should get the surgery. James is still young and strong, he can't die that easily." Logan said cleverly. Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement. Now all they had to do was see what the Diamonds thought.

They entered room 352. James's room. Kendall never forgot the number. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond were sitting in James's room, staring at him with concern. James was staring back at them, grinning. When the boys entered, James just waved, because there were tubes attached to his mouth.

"Mr. Diamond and Mrs. Diamond, is James taking the surgery or not?" Kendall demanded. He was kind of scary when he was angry. But he was only 9, so adults didn't take him that seriously. They chuckled.

"Sweetie, James isn't going to take the surgery. Why did you ask?" Mrs. Diamond curiously questioned. Kendall stood up and started arguing with her.

They shot retorts back and forth, and Mrs. Diamond seemed like she was winning. There was no saying 'no' to her. But just as Kendall was about to give up (this woman was too scary), James pulled away his tubes. Everyone yelled at him to put them back on.

"Relax; I know how to get them back on. And I can breathe okay right now. Mom, Dad. I think I should take the surgery. It's my life, and so _I _can make the decision. I want to take the surgery, got it?" James put the tubes back in his mouth, and breathed into it heavily. It proved how much an effort it took James to say a few sentences. He needed as much air as he could get from those tubes.

"Alright then... it _is_ James's decision. Then we'll just have to tell the doctors to give him the surgery needed." Mr. Diamond decided. Her wife turned around, angry.

"WHAT! This is our _son's_ life we're talking about! He is NINE years old! What does he understand! We know more than he does, and _we_ think he should NOT take the surgery!" Mr. Knight stood up.

"It's his decision! And I think the surgery will help. He won't die. He's young and strong, just as Kendall said." Mr. Knight sounded calm. Kendall didn't know how he stayed calm. Kendall was about ready to stand up and slap James's mom in the face. Kendall knew he seriously had anger issues. He couldn't control it. It wasn't his fault.

"Fine! I'm disappointed that you're listening to a _nine_ year old. But, fine! If you want our only son to die, then _fine!_ Have your way!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. Her yell was ear breaking, and was piercingly annoying and loud. But she had agreed. That's all that mattered. James was going to get the surgery.

But the boys would regret their decision if James died from the surgery. They were taking a huge risk, but they hoped it would be worth it at the end.

**A/N- Okay... PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not getting a lot of them! Me so sad. :( But on the bright side... THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO DO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (AND GIRLS)! :)**

**ReRy's:**

**MiiMyselfandTime- I know, right? James looks so funny as a girl!**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- I loved the ending, how about you?**

**Elizabeth16- I love it that you love it! Thank you!**

**irishoreo- For James, yes. But only a little for Kendall! Please don't kill me!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**


	29. Dog Walking

_**Chapter 29**_

The surgery was finished. The boys were anxiously waiting by the phone for the doctors to call them. James would either live or die. One or the other. Logan crossed his fingers, and tried to cross his toes. But he couldn't. Kendall kept on whispering to himself that James would be okay. Carlos just bit his knuckles and wished to himself.

So when the phone rang, none of the boys noticed. Finally, Kendall snapped out of his trance and answered. "The Knight household, Kendall speaking." Logan and Carlos could hear a muffled voice on the other end of the phone. But they couldn't make out the words.

Kendall nodded and his face was blank. He was determined not to show how he felt. Not yet. The doctor hung up after a few minutes. Kendall turned to his two friends.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked. He looked like he needed air or something. Was he really that nervous? Kendall took a deep breath.

"He said there was good news and bad news." Logan leaned in. Carlos just sat on the ground looking up at them hopefully.

"The good news is that James's cancer is gone for now. The doctors are pretty sure the cancer won't come back." They cheered, but then braced themselves for the bad news.

"The bad news is... we can't enjoy hospital food anymore!" Kendall shouted. The boys ran around the house, excited that James was alright. He was going to live. Mrs. Knight came down and saw three boys running around in their pajamas. She then realized that James was okay.

James then came home that night. He was the same James that everyone knew, and he still was obsesses with his fake hair. Which would hopefully grow back now. Everyone had a party, and watched a movie. Everyone was glad James had lived through cancer.

Now, Logan and Carlos were going to start their dog walking job. Or whatever they were planning on doing. That day, James was at home resting, and Kendall was watching a movie with his 3 year old sister, Katie. How boring.

"So, how much are we going to charge?" Logan asked. He and Carlos were currently walking down the street, looking for a house with a dog.

"Uh... we still don't know how much Kendall's treatment is." Carlos reminded him. James's house was right across the street, so they went in and called Kendall. Luckily, James was upstairs playing a video game on his mom's phone. Kendall answered.

"Hey, Kendall? We need to talk to you about... your... um, treatment." Logan greeted. Carlos couldn't hear Kendall's response, but he was glad he wasn't on the phone. He hated it when people shouted at him. It scared him so much, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because of his dad.

"Yeah. Just curious, how much does it cost to get an ADHD treatment?" Logan got right to the point. Kendall's voice was heard, but Carlos couldn't catch the words.

"Oh. $1400? Oh, and your family has how much? Oh, you already have 900 dollars? Okay." Carlos tried to do the mental math. 1400 minus 900... He couldn't do it without a pencil and paper.

"Okay, Kendall. I think I hear Katie crying. You should go take care of her. Bye!" Logan hung up quickly. They went downstairs, thanked James's older sister, and had a cup of water.

"So, what are you guys up to this time?" Angie asked them. She knew that they came up with the cutest plans. They thought it would work, but most of the times, it didn't.

"Oh! We're going to start a dog walking business so we can pay for the rest of Kendall's ADHD treatment!" Carlos blurted out. Logan smacked him in the back of the head.

"Carlos! We weren't supposed to tell _anyone!_ Now she's going to tell everyone and then Kendall's going to know!" Logan yelled at him. Carlos just shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry." He muttered. Angie almost laughed out loud. How did Logan and Carlos get to be friends anyways? They were complete opposites. Logan was the smart realistic one. He was scared to get in trouble and was such a goody two shoes. But Carlos, he was a troublemaker. He couldn't keep secrets, and loved everyone. He wasn't good in school, and had a lot of dangerous ideas.

Angie knew she was more like Logan, but she couldn't help but think that Carlos's personality was pretty... unique. Carlos made everyone smile. Sometimes at his cuteness, other times at his stupidness. But Logan was definitely more like Angie.

"Its okay, Logan. I won't tell anyone." Logan looked up at her.

"Do you promise?" Angie nodded.

"Yes. I promise. Happy?" She asked.

Carlos joined in. "Do you _pinkie_ promise?" Angie rolled her eyes and grinned. At Carlos's funny ideas. They hooked pinkies. "Pinkie promise." Angie said. Carlos grinned. Logan did, too. For different reasons.

The boys left James's house. Angie grinned as she watched her little boys walking out of the house. She was so proud of them. Like a mother would be. But she wasn't their mother. She was their 'sister who wasn't a sister.'

"Okay... so we have to earn 500 more dollars for Kendall's treatment. I think that'll be easy." Logan calculated in his head. Carlos didn't think so, however. _500_ dollars? That was more than... almost more than Carlos could count! How could they earn that much money in such a short time?

The boys walked down the street, hoping for someone to have a dog or some other animal. They ended up charging 5 dollars per walk. There were 6 dogs that needed walking. "Wow, there are a lot of dogs in James's neighborhood!" Logan cried happily. Carlos nodded in agreement. And this was only the _first _street! They were _so_ going to get those 500 dollars earned in no time!

Logan got the slightly bigger dogs, since he was taller and stronger than Carlos, and Carlos got the smaller ones. They ran around the block like a bunch of crazy people, when suddenly Carlos sat down on the grass.

"What wrong, buddy? Let's keep going!" Logan urged. The dogs looked like they wanted more exercise.

"I'm tired, thought, Logie. I don't want to keep going." Carlos whined. Logan rolled his eyes, and pulled Carlos up. Carlos looked at the dogs and their begging eyes, and decided to go on. Every step of the way felt to Carlos like running 2 million miles. He felt so _tired._

Logan started feeling a bit tired, too. But he was used to running and walking long distances. His mom always took him on hikes around the mountains and stuff when he was little, and even these days, too.

Logan did notice that Carlos was lagging behind. He kept on blinking, and Logan had no clue why. And then he yawned. Logan decided it was time to stop. They returned the dogs back to their rightful owners. Luckily, there were tags on the dogs, so the boys knew where they lived and stuff. Some of the people were nice enough and gave tips, so at the end, Logan and Carlos had earned 40 dollars. A great start, anyways.

"Logie? Can I ride on your back? Please?" Carlos begged. Logan sighed. How was he so tired after this short walk. Logan thought it was about two miles that they had walked, and ran. Logan still felt like he could walk, but no too much. But he wasn't dying of weariness or something like that. But Logan knew Carlos was really tired, and couldn't resist it. Logan thought he was way too forgiving for his own good.

"Sure. But only for awhile." Carlos nodded happily, and Logan carried Carlos back to the park where their parents were. In about five minutes of so, Logan was getting tired, and was about to set Carlos down. But Logan noticed that Carlos had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, and Logan didn't want to wake him up.

So that is why Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Mitchell found Carlos snoring away on Logan's back.

**A/N- Sorry for the slow update! I was just so busy! And I watched that movie, 'Soul Surfer,' just like 10 minutes ago! I came home and finished this chapter up! **

**Oh, and please please **_**please **_**check out my new story: ****A Knight's Battle!**** Please read it and review? Please! Thank you so much! **

**ReRy's:**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- Poor, poor Kendall! I know! Thanks for being the first reviewer alot of chapters! Thank you SOSOSOSOSO much for reviewing! Love you! (in a totally friendly way!)**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Yay! Everyone's happy now! And wow, you are very violent! And I know you wouldn't do that to James! Would you?**

**Kendalluver- Thank you for the compliments! Wait, don't I say that every time? Sorry if I do! And I will read your story if you write one! So please... write one!**


	30. Oh, Kendall

_**Chapter 30 **_

Kendall Knight woke up with a start. Was it all a dream? Or did Logan really call him yesterday asking about his disease? Kendall assumed it was real, because his ADHD could never leave him. He would be the flawed kid for the rest of his life.

He felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes, but wiped them away quickly. He was the leader of his friends. He couldn't cry, no matter what happened. James never cried, even though he had cancer that could come back. Logan didn't cry, even though he was bullied a lot. Carlos didn't cry, even though his used to dad practically beat him up every day. So why did _Kendall_ cry all the time?

Kendall sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. James was sick for the day probably, still, because if James was sick, he was sick for a pretty long time. Once he missed school for a whole week and a half because he caught the stomach flu. Kendall shuddered as he thought about all the homework poor James probably had to do when he got back.

In the afternoon, Kendall called Logan and Carlos over. They didn't answer the phone. Logan's mom told Kendall that Logan and Carlos were out doing something. She wasn't allowed to say what. Kendall had no clue why. Were they keeping a secret from each other?

"Kendall! Open the door!" Logan shouted from where he was standing outside. Kendall quickly let the two boys in.

"Hey Logie! Hey Carlitos!" Kendall greeted them by their little nicknames. Logan looked like he had something to say, but didn't want to. And Carlos looked really tired, like he had been walking for miles and miles. Carlos rubbed his eyes and yawned. Logan leaned down and whispered something into Carlos's ear. Carlos quickly tried to look awake, but he failed.

"Carlos? Are you tired or something?" Kendall asked, worried. Was his helmet wearing friend sick?

"Just a bit tired. Me and Logan ran here. He beat me by a lot, but it was still pretty tiring." Carlos said. Kendall could totally tell Carlos was lying. Whenever he lied, he kept on clenching his left fist and then unclenching them. Like he was doing right this moment. But Kendall didn't press any harder. Carlos would probably start crying or freaking out, because he hated being pressured. And if Carlos had a secret, and wouldn't tell it, then it must be a really important secret. And Kendall didn't want to find out their secret yet.

"O...K. Do you want some water?" Carlos nodded eagerly. Kendall poured him a glass of ice cold water. Carlos gulped it all down quickly and greedily.

"Thanks Kendall." Carlos put his helmet back on his head. Kendall smiled. Carlos could always brighten up his day. Maybe it was something about the way he smiled and acted like a 4 year old kid. Maybe it was something about the way he bounced around everywhere, smiling his contagious little smile.

Thinking more about that, Kendall realized that Logan could make his day, too. His smart little comments about nothing in particular made Kendall laugh. But the way Logan sometimes blamed himself for everything made Kendall feel guilty. But Logan made his day also.

James was just sort of the guy Kendall hung out with the most. He didn't want to admit it, but Kendall liked James more sometimes because he was the only one taller than Kendall. Kendall felt like some big parent or adult when he had to look down and speak to Logan or, especially, short Carlos. He looked up towards James when he talked to him.

Kendall didn't like being the leader. Sometimes. He worked well under pressure, but he really didn't wish his friends wouldn't always turn to _him_ when something went bad. He wasn't the smart one; Logan was.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked quietly. I thought I saw Logan step on his foot to get him to start talking.

"Yeah, Carlitos?" Kendall asked cheerfully. Carlos hesitated a moment. He even looked a little scared. Logan stomped on Carlos's foot.

Wait. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Carlos usually stomped on _Logan's _foot. This was ironic. Odd. Weird.

"Umm... why do you always get mad so often?" Carlos asked innocently. So innocently, that Kendall suddenly felt like he could tell them anything, and everything would turn out to be alright. But somewhere deep in his mind, Kendall knew that would never be able to happen. His family didn't have enough money to pay for his treatment. He would have ADHD forever. And never be a regular kid. Never again.

That was probably Kendall's biggest dream. He told his friends that his biggest dream was to become a professional hockey player. But really, it was to just be a regular, normal kid. Not some kid with a disease that hurt and damaged your brain. But Kendall knew that dream was far from impossible.

"That's none of your business, Carlos!" Kendall snapped. Kendall didn't mean it, but he didn't want to be asked about it. Carlos looked hurt a minute, and then a look of understanding crossed his face. He looked at Logan, and they shared a glance. Kendall couldn't read it.

"Kendall? You know you can tell us anything, right?" It was Logan. His voice always seemed to calm Kendall down.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah... but I really don't want to talk about ADHD right now." Kendall sighed again.

"Oh! See? I _told_ you it was because of ADHD! In your face!" Carlos shouted into Logan's face. Logan wiped the spit off his face.

"Eww! Don't spit on me!" Carlos just smirked and turned back to Kendall.

"So... we have this plan. Me and Logie are going to-" Once again, Logan stomped on Carlos's foot. Hard. Carlos bit his lip and tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't tell them!" Logan whispered loudly. Kendall heard them clear as day. Carlos just shrugged. Kendall concluded that he was okay. Well, his foot was. Kendall never knew Logan was that strong. Or maybe, Carlos was a little... _not _strong?

"Sorry! I'm bad at keeping secrets!" Carlos whispered back. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Logan rolled his eyes, looking a little guilty that he had hurt Carlos. Oh, Logie. Blaming himself again. Though this time he _did_ have a right to be guilty.

"What secret? What are you keeping from me?" Kendall demanded. Why couldn't they tell him? He was trustworthy, wasn't he?

"Kendall, it's complicated. I promise we'll tell you soon. But right now is not the right time. Sorry, buddy." Logan muttered quietly. Kendall just sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Especially today.

"Okay. I guess you guys just don't trust me. And, you know what? I'm fine with that. Perfectly fine. So that is why you should just stand up and take yourselves out the door right now."

"Kendall, we can explain-" Logan started. Kendall stood up and carried Logan out the door. He dropped him carefully on the ground. Kendall did the same thing with Carlos.

"Kendall, don't be mad at us-" Carlos started.

"Just shut up!" Kendall slammed the door into their faces.

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a gazillion years! I'm so busy with these last week or so of school! I know, crazy, right? Thank you people for reviewing, please do it for this chapter, too! Thanks a gazillion!**

**ReRy's:**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- Thank you! I'm so glad you like this story so much!**

**MiiMyselfandTime- I know you wouldn't! :) And thank you SO much for reviewing my new story! I really appreciate it!**

**irishoreo- You worry too much... like Logan! He doesn't. Well, probably he never will... And I have no clue what narcolepsy is! Do you want to be a doctor like Logan, too? Just wonderin! Keep reviewing!**

**jadethestar- It was amazing. And I hope the best for Logan and Carlos, too! Even though I **_**do **_**get to decide what happends, right? :)**


	31. Thank You!

_**Chapter 31**_

It was a week after Logan and Carlos's encounter with Kendall. James was, luckily, not sick anymore, and helped them walk dogs. In a week and a half, they had enough money for Kendall. Now, they just had to have Kendall talk to them. Logan thought of a plan.

James and Carlos at first didn't get it, but then their brains started functioning, and they thought it was a genius plan. One of them would pretend to be hurt. Then, Kendall would offer to help. Then that guy would lead Kendall to where the other two were waiting. And then, everything should just unfold one by one.

"Carlos. Go and pretend to get hurt." Logan and James told him at the same time.

"Dude. That is really creepy. We need to stop spending too much time with each other." Logan said. James nodded in agreement.

"What! Why me? You guys all know I'm horrible at lying and pretending." Carlos argued. Maybe he could somehow get out of this.

"Dude. Kendall cares about you like a little brother the most." James pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, because you're Kendall's _little baby!_" Logan teased. Carlos punched Logan in the arm.

"Fine. But just because I want to help Kendall. And I am _not_ Kendall's little baby!" James rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You totally are. Just admit it already." James urged. Carlos just sighed and walked away. He took some ketchup and used it as fake blood. He spread some over his arm. Carlos took out his mom's phone and called Kendall.

"This is Kendall Knight speaking." Carlos bit his lip.

"Hi, Kendall! This is Carlos. I was wondering if you could come over and play at the park by my house. Please?" Carlos said quickly. He didn't want Kendall to interrupt or something.

"Okay. But that doesn't mean I forgive you guys for keeping a secret from me." Carlos sighed in relief. The plan was working. So far. Unless Carlos messed up like he always did.

10 minutes later, Kendall arrived at the park. He saw Carlos lying on the ground, moaning in pain. "Carlitos! What happened to your arm?" Kendall shrieked. He was bad with blood.

"I...I tripped and maybe b-b-broke my arm." Carlos stuttered. Kendall thought Carlos wasn't sounding sincere. Maybe he was in too much pain. Kendall led Carlos to Logan's house, since Carlos told him to. Kendall couldn't not listen to someone when they were covered in blood.

Logan opened to door quickly. Like he was expecting Kendall and a bleeding Carlos already. They walked up to his room. "Dude! Carlos is _dying!_ We _have_ to help him!" James laughed and Carlos did too. Logan just looked a bit guilty. Why?

"I'm not dying! Look." Carlos put up his arm and licked all the blood. Kendall almost threw up. Who ate their blood for fun?

"Ewwww! You are _so_ gross!" Kendall shouted, shielding his eyes away.

"Dude! It's _ketchup_! We were totally tricking you!" Carlos blurted out. He looked relieved to get that out of his system. It was probably bottled up inside him. Kendall knew Carlos enough to know he was bad at keeping secrets and lying. This was the best he had ever done as far as lying was concerned.

"But... why? First secrets, now you trick me?" Kendall felt so hurt. Why did his friends hate him?

"We have something to tell you, Kendall." Logan's voice sounded so serious, Kendall stared laughing loudly. When he saw that the other was not laughing at all, he stopped.

"Well... we calculated how much money you needed for your treatment. Not what you already have." Logan started. Kendall didn't like where this was going. Did they start a stupid fundraiser? Oh, no!

"Then, we started a walking dog business and tried to earn money for the rest of you treatment." James went on.

"So now, here's the money that you need. Just put it with the money your family already has and... yay! You've got the treatment!" Carlos finished with his contagious grin.

Kendall stood still in shock. They did this all for _him?_ "What did I ever do to deserve this, guys?" Kendall hugged all of them one by one.

"One, all Logie and Carlitos's plan. And two, because you always help us. You're always the one to come up with a plan to get us out of trouble. Like that one time we cheated on that math test?" The boys all remembered that time very clearly. What a great time. Except Logan was freaking out the whole time.

"We love you, Kendall!" Carlos smiled, and hugged Kendall. Logan joined in, and soon they were all in another boy hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am guys! Thank you." Kendall looked at them with his deep brown eyes. "So much."

But James, Logan, and Carlos _did _know how grateful Kendall was. He wasn't even mad at them, and that was thanks enough. A mad Kendall was not someone you wanted to talk to.

"Trust me, Kendall. We know." Logan whispered.

_line line line line line line_

Kendall was at the hospital. He had just gotten his treatment. "I feel so different from the old me." Kendall observed. His mind seemed to have cleared, and he felt less and less angry at people.

"Thank you so much! We really appreciate it." Mrs. Knight and Mr. Knight had told Logan and Carlos and James over and over again. Honestly, they three boys were getting tired of being thanked, but were still polite about it.

The boys went to an Italian restaurant. "Yay! We're going to a Italian restaurant!" Carlos was shouting happily.

"Carlos! It's_ an_ Italian restaurant, not _a_. Get your words right!" Logan corrected him, being the boy he was.

"It doesn't matter!" Carlos retorted.

"Yeah it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yeah it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yeah it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"No it doesn't!" Logan tried to get Carlos confused. It actually worked.

"Yeah it does! Wait, what?" Carlos stopped arguing and wondered how the heck that had happened.

"Tricked you, Carlitos! Ha-ha!" Logan teased. Carlos pretended to look hurt.

The boys had a great lunch together. Other than the fact that Carlos and James were throwing spaghetti at each other. Kendall couldn't help but notice how everything was clearer, and the words spoken were more understandable.

And how lucky he was to have three best friends and a family who cared about him.

**A/N- Nothing really to say! Check out my new 'Left Behind' story if you haven't already! And I'm doing a fanfic contest! But it's kinda different from that other person who did it!**

**ReRy's:**

**bigtimerushfangirlamy- I know, right? But now he does, and everything is as happy as can be!**

**Spearose- Me, too. Some of my friends are kinda like that.**

**jadethestar- Kendall **_**is**_** always getting mad on the show, too, right? I'm pumped for the THIRD SEASON, too! So excited for it! Just like you! (rhyme... get it?)**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Mini Kendall? Love that nickname for him! And you are also my ff friend! Love ya! (in a totally friendly way!)**


	32. You're Welcome!

_**Chapter 32**_

_ Logan was running up the stairs of the water slide. He and James and Kendall and Carlos were at a water park. Logan had no clue where. All he knew was that he was having a blast._

_ Logan was the last to go down the Raging Lion waterslide. Just as he was about to slide down, he felt the lifeguard grab him by the hair. Logan cried out in pain. He turned and stared into the eyes of... someone he would never want to remember again. He had never seen her before, but he knew someone who was like best friends with her. And they looked exactly the same._

_ "W-what do you want?" Logan asked meekly. He tried not to seem scared, but immensely failed._

_ "You know what I want, silly! I don't want anything, just for you to die!" Logan shrieked as the lifeguard stuck his head in the water, drowning him, killing him..._

Logan woke up screaming. He shared a room with Carlos. They were sleeping over at Kendall's for the night. The boys were in 7th grade. Logan and Carlos were 12, and Kendall and James were 13. Unfortunately, Carlos was a light sleeper, and woke up immediately. "What wrong, Logie?" He asked, looking creeped out.

"Oh. N-nothing. Sorry I woke you." Carlos narrowed his eyes. At least that's what Logan thought he was doing. The room was as dark as that lifeguard's eyes...

Logan gasped loudly.

"Seriously, dude. What's wrong?" Carlos's bed creaked as he sat up. Logan just sighed.

"Nothing, Carlos. Why don't you just go to sleep like a little brother should?" Logan tried change the subject. But Carlos caught on to what he was doing. Logan really didn't want to talk about it, though.

"Come on! Tell me! Please?" Carlos begged quietly.

"Just go to sleep! I don't want to talk about it!" Logan snapped. Carlos was heard walking. Then the lights were on, blinding Logan's eyes. Carlos squinted at him.

"What's wrong." It was more of a statement than a question. But Logan seriously didn't want to talk about it. He rolled over onto his side and pretended to fall back asleep.

Carlos bit his lip and looked away. Did Logan not trust him to keep his secret? After all, Carlos wouldn't trust himself to keep a secret, either. Carlos sniffled and wiped his eyes with his pillow.

"Please tell me, Logie!" He begged. Logan sighed and gave in. Who wouldn't give in when they were making someone cry? Not him.

"Fine. But only because you're being a big crybaby right now." Logan said. He was kind of joking, kind of not. Carlos just shrugged and grinned.

"Remember when I told you about Mrs. Simpson's sister?" Logan began. He regretted giving in right now, because he really didn't want anyone to help him. He was fine on his own.

"Yeah. You said Mrs. Simpson killed your twin sister and her sister wants to kidnap you and then end your life too." Carlos said in one breath. How that was possible, Logan did not know. He just nodded.

"I h-had a nightmare about her sister drowning me to death in a waterslide. She said all she wanted was for me to d-d-die." Logan broke down in sobs. Carlos just sat next to him, patting his back. Carlos was bad at comforting other. Horrible. So he had no idea what to say. There was only one thing to do.

_line line line line_

Kendall was having a great dream. Katie was all grown up in his dream, and they were both riding a rollercoaster. There wasn't even a line! The 'Superman' rollercoaster ride was about to begin when...

"Kendall!" Kendall felt a finger poking him. He hated it when someone poked him. It felt like they were invading his privacy.

"What the heck! Stop poking me, you idiot!" Kendall snapped groggily. He was having the greatest dream ever. And someone was interrupting it. It better be for a good reason.

"S-sorry, Kendall." A voice stuttered nervously. Kendall had learned to read that voice clearly. This person was clearly nervous and feeling helpless. And Kendall was always there to help him. Carlitos.

"Carlos? What's wrong, buddy?" Kendall sat up and blinked a few times. He wrapped his arm around his little friend. Carlos just blew out a breath of air.

"Logan. H-he had this nightmare and now he's c-crying. And I d-don't know what to do to get him t-to stop." Carlos stuttered. He stuttered a lot when he was scared or sad. He was probably feeling both right now.

"What kind of nightmare would scare him that much?" Kendall wondered out loud. Carlos wrinkled his eyebrows.

"He had this nightmare when Mrs. Simpson's sister came and kidnapped him in a waterslide. And then she was choking him and stuff, and said the only thing she wanted was for him to die." Carlos explained. Kendall almost gasped. Logan was having nightmares like that? That was really scary. Kendall would cry, too, if _he_ was having nightmares like that.

The two walked over to Logan's room. Logan was still sobbing, and appeared not to notice that Carlos had left for a few minutes.

"Logie? It's me, Kendall. Stop crying, man. It's freaking me out." Kendall told him quietly. Logan sniffled and nodded. In a few minutes, he had quieted himself down.

"Carlos told me everything. And I swear, Logan. We will protect you. We won't let her kill you." Logan still looked hesitant.

"But how can you stop her?" He asked.

"Dude! We stopped James from dying of cancer. We stopped Kendall from becoming different because of his ADHD. And we all stopped my dad from killing me." Carlos reminded him.

"Yeah. And you were the most help for all of that. So, we'll help you." Kendall assured him.

"But, _why_? I'm just a nerd who knows nothing about being cool. Why would you ever help me?" Logan inquired. Kendall was shocked that Logan would _ever_ think that. They loved him like a friend! Why would he think he wasn't cool? That was so stupid!

"Logan. Look at me." Kendall turned Logan's head around.

"Look, Logan. _You _came up with the dog walking thing. _You_ saved my life. _You _keep all of us from flunking school and getting into too much trouble. You can't possibly think you're not good enough for us. And if you _do_ think that, let me just tell you that you... _Are. Good. Enough. For. Us._" Kendall was determined to make Logan feel better. From the looks of it, Logan _was _feeling better.

"And me and James totally think that, too!" Carlos added happily.

Logan smiled and stood up. "Carlos? It's James and _I, _not me and James." Yep. He was all better.

**A/N- Logie Angst! LA! Haha! If you're reading this, PLEASE **_**PLEASE **_**review it! Please! Thank you so much if you do! :)**

**ReRy's: **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251- Thank you so much for the compliment and for reviewing! Love you! (in a totally friendly way!)**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Yeah, that's weird! Mini Kendall...**

**jadethestar- Me too! If Kendall didn't make it... I would kill myself! Just kidding! I'm excited for Worldwide music video, too! I love that song! So sad, yet happy!**


	33. Deppandik?

_**Chapter 33**_

It was the day after Logan's very scary nightmare. The boys were at their favorite fast food restaurant. Burgers R Us. They ordered a huge burger for each of them, and tried to finish it all.

"Man, my stomach hurts so much!" James groaned.

"Then why did you eat so much?" Kendall told him. Good point. James just groaned and tried to make the pain stop. Carlos had finished his. He could eat a whole building if it tasted like chocolate. No one knew why he wasn't overweight yet. Ironically, Carlos was actually underweight right now. It seemed like all the food he was eating was making him grow shorter and shorter, and caused him to lose body weight.

"How did you eat all of that?" Logan exclaimed. Carlos just shrugged innocently. He didn't know how they _couldn't _finish it all.

"Okay. I'm going to the bathroom." Logan declared. "Don't follow me." He ran into the men's.

"Oooh! Logie's gonna throw up!" Carlos smirked. Kendall just rolled his eyes. James was still groaning.

Logan sat on the toilet stall. His stomach didn't feel right. It wasn't because of the burger. Something had happened in the bathroom.

Logan had walked into the bathroom. A note on notebook paper flew into his face. Logan looked around, but no one was there. It seemed childish, but he even looked under the stalls. No one. Who had written the note?

Logan unfolded the note. In neat, typed words, it said: "Meet me at my house tomorrow morning at 3 o' clock. _In the morning._ Don't be late. You know who I am, Logan Mitchell. Don't tell _anyone_, or you won't live to see next week." There was no signature beneath it, but Logan didn't need one to know who this person was.

He also knew where this person's house was. He didn't want to go. No. Never. But he knew he had to. This person had total control of him. Especially after... Logan shook the thoughts out of his mind. Good luck to him.

Fear filled his body. Why? Why did this have to happen to _him?_ Why not someone else? Why did this person hate him so much? _WHY?_

Logan felt like screaming and crying. He wanted to bury his face in his mom's shirt. But then he'd be hinting to his mom. And he didn't want to endanger his family or his three best friends.

The others couldn't help but notice how quiet their friend was on the ride home. "Logie? What's wrong?" Kendall asked him. Kendall seemed to be asking that a little _too_ much lately.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Logan replied. He wanted to tell them, but he just... _couldn't._

So, as Logan got home, he thanked Mrs. Knight for the ride, and grabbed a little duffel bag. He stuffed his most prized possessions in there, because he didn't know if he'd be coming back.

"No, Logan. _Don't_ think that." Logan jumped as the voice sounded. But then he relaxed as he found that he was talking out loud to himself. No one was gong to help him.

Logan cried himself to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up to his alarm. He looked around his room. Goodbye, room.

He walked into his parents' room. He kissed them both. Goodbye, mom and dad. _I love you so much. _Logan thought. How badly he wanted to hear their voices one more time. But he couldn't. _So get over it,_ he told himself. Tears ran down his face. 2:40 AM. Time to go.

Before he left, he wrote a note. His murderer would never know what it meant. That person wasn't _that_ smart. Just smart enough to kill him.

_Goodbye, my life._ And Logan went out the door, into the cold night air.

_line line line line_

"Kendall! Logan's gone!" James shouted. The three were meeting at Logan's house that day. His parents had told James that Logan had disappeared.

"Call the police." Mr. Mitchell demanded. He looked so... broken, and so angry. His only child was gone. Someone had taken him.

The three boys ran upstairs into Logan's room. Maybe his parents were wrong. Maybe this was all just a sick joke.

"This can't be real." Carlos whispered. Tears went down his face. "This can't be real. But I know it is."

The boys cried their eyes out in Logan's bedroom. They loved Logan, who could take him away from them? Logan's scent floated around the room. Kendall used to not like it, but now he would give anything to sniff Logan's armpits. That would mean he was here. At least that would be enough.

Suddenly, James voice broke the depressing silence. "Guys? There's a note." He lifted the sheet of paper up. There was only one tiny word written on it.

"Deppandik." Kendall read. His brows went together in confusion. "What language is this?" He asked. Was this some secret code?

"What could that mean?" James wondered out loud. What could Logie have meant? There _was_ the word 'pan' in it. But that probably had nothing to do with it.

"It has the word _pan_ in it. Could that mean something?" James decided to point that out anyways. He wasn't that bright.

"Well... _pan_ backwards is _nap._ He took a nap? That doesn't make any sense." Kendall thought out loud, so everyone could hear him.

Carlos sat across of the other two, looking at the note upside down. Kendall had given him a clue. _Backwards_. Mr. Garcia _used_ to be a police officer. Until he was tried and hung. Or maybe he was just jailed. Carlos couldn't tell from his dreams and real life.

But, Mr. Garcia had always solved mysteries. Carlos would help him sometimes. Because he was forced to. Sometimes, things appeared backwards. What if the word was backwards? Carlos stared at it.

_Deppandik. _That meant the 'k' was first. Then 'i', then 'd'. Kid. Then then 'n', 'a', the two 'p' 's, and the 'e' and 'd. Napped. Then, it all came into place. Logan had gotten _kidnapped._

"Guys!" Carlos shouted loudly.

"Dude! Shut up! We're thinking!" James snapped. Carlos frowned. Maybe he _shouldn't_ tell them if they were so snappy and mean. But then, he almost slapped himself. Logan's life was at stake. He _had_ to tell them. And save Logan.

"Guys! Logan's kidnapped!" Carlos blurted out, before anyone could interrupt and yell at him again. James and Kendall just stared at him.

"How do you know!" Kendall demanded. He couldn't accept the fact that Logan was in _that_ much danger. Carlos was probably wrong. He always was.

"Deppandik backwards is _kidnapped._" Carlos explained. James's and Kendall's eyes widened as realization swept in.

Kendall's eyes sparkled. Literally. "Guys, I know what we have to do. We've gotta save Logan from Mrs. Simpson's sister."

**A/N- Oooh, Logie's in trouble! Please please review! I love the people who review! Review is me favorite word!**

**ReRy's:**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251- Tahat was a nice compliment! Thanks SO much for reviewing!**

**freakycutiecarlos- Love your name! But, are you calling Carlos a freak? Just wondering! Thank you SO much for the review! And thank you!**

**jadethestar- Thanks SO much for the long review! Break up! Camille and Jo are in some boyfriend trouble! Kendall and Logan are, too! But what are James and Carlos gonna be doing? And it's gonna be sad? Uh oh. Don't know if that's a good or bad thing!**


	34. The End and Everything is Perfect

_**Chapter 34**_

Kendall told his mom all about Mrs. Simpson. The one that wasn't dead yet. The police tracked her address down, and the four boys rode on a police car and drove there with the policemen. Mrs. Knight had to stay home, take care of Katie, and assure her that nothing was wrong.

"We're gonna catch the thief!" James shouted loudly. In his rush, he didn't even bring his lucky comb. But Carlos still had his helmet to bust down doors.

When the door of 54w Pine Drive opened, out popped... an old man. He had a white beard and anything. A perfect epitome of Santa Claus, except this old man was oh so grumpy.

"What are you maniacs doing here!" It was more of a statement. The man was so old even little Carlos could probably punch him and kill him. Heck, even _Katie_ could. And she was only 7. _And_ a_ girl._

The police officer asked the man questions about Mrs. Simpson and Logan. The man seemed as confused as ever. Even the police believed he was innocent. They were all leaving, disappointed, when Carlos poked Kendall's arm.

"What?" Kendall snapped. He was so sure they would find Logan and all would be happy again. But he was wrong. Carlos flinched, then started talking.

"Look at that old guy. He had blond hair sticking out of his head! What old guy has blond hair sticking out of his head?" He laughed. Kendall never knew how Carlos could be so cheerful and happy through all this. Logan was _kidnapped, _and could _die. _Did he not get it? Maybe he really _didn't_ understand. Maybe he was just that innocent, and didn't know that Logan could-

"Wait a sec, Carlos. Did you say _blond_ hair?" Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, I know, right? I thought it was weird, too! I thought old men are supposed to have white or gray hair." He added. Kendall suddenly thought of something. If that was Mrs. Simpson's sister dressed up in disguised, then... well, it was possible, because Mrs. Simpson had blond hair, too.

"Dude! That's Mrs. Simpson dressed up as an old man!" He shouted. The police officers stared at him. "He had blond hair sticking out of his hat!" Kendall explained. The police officers, handcuffs in hand, ran back towards the house. Where Logan was suffering right at this moment. Hoping for someone, _anyone,_ to come and rescue him.

"Elizabeth Simpson! You are under arrest!" The old man tried to deny it for a few more minutes, but then gave up from fear of more punishment.

"I will get revenge, boys! Especially whoever found out that I had blond hair! I know who it is! It's you, Helmet Boy. I'll get you someday. And you too Big Eyebrows. For figuring everything out." She snarled. Carlos whimpered and hid behind Kendall. Kendall just glared right back at her. Then, she was taken away in a black and white police car, the red lights flaring and the siren blasting away.

"Very observant, young Garcia." One of the officers patted Carlos's helmet. Carlos just smiled, nodded, and looked away. His father was observant, too, before he was arrested because of abusing his son. It was strange, because none of his sisters or brothers even knew their dad was an abuser. Why Carlos? Carlos decided not to think about it. He was just lucky.

"And very clever, Kendall. It takes a real detective to figure out all that. And great hair, James." James looked crestfallen that nobody praised him, until the officer commented on his hair. James started freaking out and talking to his mirror when he found out that his lucky comb was gone. Kendall, Carlos, and the others just laughed.

"We have to find Logan Mitchell, officer." One of the assistants reminded everyone. The officer nodded grimly, mood completely changed. They charged into the house, and looked everywhere.

James looked in all the bedrooms and closets. He discovered that these people had _horrible_ styles of clothing. But Logan wasn't behind a particular black jacket, or under a large bed. James had wished he was, but not everything you wished for happened. He remembered that time he found Kendall after he had ran away crying because he lost a carnival game. But this time, James knew he wouldn't be the one finding Logan.

The police officers looked in the basement. They searched the walls for secret compartments. But they were halfway around the basement and still hadn't found anything. They were starting to lose hope. And the basement was really big, too.

Kendall Knight searched outside. He had heard some cases where a kidnapped kid died because no one bothered to check in the backyard. The kids were usually found a really long time later. And obviously, they had died long ago. Kendall closed his eyes and just imagined Logan's name on a newspaper article. "Logan Mitchell, Stuck in Backyard Tree." Or something like that. Kendall wouldn't have that happen. Not as long as he was alive.

Carlos searched the downstairs with another police officer who used to know his dad. The man called himself Officer Besla, and he had blond hair and blue eyes. Really blue eyes. He was pretty nice, but Carlos could see that he was angry with the kidnapper. Well, who wouldn't be? Carlos looked in cupboards, under sinks, in the bathroom, behind the TV, in the family room, under the big clock hanging in the living room... but no Logan. Carlos was reminded of a game of hide and seek. Except this time, Logan wouldn't come out of his hiding place, no matter how loudly Carlos cried out his name.

James sighed and smacked himself loudly on a huge bed in the master bedroom. Logan wasn't anywhere upstairs. James had made sure of that. He looked everywhere someone Logan's size could fit in. And Logan was a really small guy. James hoped the others were having better luck. _Logan, please be safe. Please be safe..._ James thought, tears blurring his vision as he stared up at the empty white ceiling.

Kendall ran around the backyard, looking up trees, and down into rather large holes. "Logan!" He cried as loudly as he could. A dog started barking a few houses away. But Kendall didn't care. He _had_ to find Logan. He was the leader of Logan, James, and Carlos, and if he didn't find Logan, he would be letting down all of them. _Come on, Logan. We're so close, but not close enough._ Kendall let out a sob, and soon he was lying on the green grass, his tears flowing freely down his face.

Carlos and the other officer had no luck, either. It was an impossible game of hide and seek. "Officer, why can't we find Logan?" Carlos quietly asked. Officer Besla just sighed and patted Carlos's head.

"I don't know, buddy. We'll find him soon." But he didn't promise. Carlos knew there was no hope left. Logan wasn't downstairs anywhere. Carlos heard James's loud sobs upstairs, and Kendall's distant sniffles outside. They hadn't found Logan either. Carlos knew where Logan had to be. Down in the basement. He and the officer headed down to where the other police officers were, after calling James and Kendall over to join them.

The policemen down in the basement were just about to be finished searching all the walls. It was the last feet now. But then, one officer felt something. Something round and something that smelled like metal. He shined flashlight and pulled.

The boys watched, amazed, as all the lights came on and the secret compartment opened up. The officer kept his flashlight on as he crawled into the large black tunnel that looked like it led to nowhere.

"Is... is Logie gonna be alright?" James asked Kendall, putting his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall just rubbed James's back, and shrugged. Carlos just kept on crossing his fingers, hoping...

"Got him!" The officer appeared into the light, a boy in his hands. But this didn't look like Logan. The boy was beaten up, bruises and blood all over his body. He had a black eye, and it looked like his leg had broke. But the three boys knew it had to be Logan. The hope in his deep, chocolate brown eyes...

"Thank you. So much." Logan whispered weakly, then closed his eyes. He was still breathing.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came, along with the fire truck, which was not needed. Logan was driven away. "Logan! Please be safe." Kendall whispered quietly. Carlos just sighed and wrapped his arm around Kendall. It was more for his own comfort, but Kendall felt greatly comforted, too. It felt good to know that he didn't and wasn't the only one who comforted others. Kendall learned that he could cry, too, and sobbed and sobbed. He didn't have to stay strong for his best friends. Crying _was_ staying strong for them.

James learned that beauty isn't everything. Oh, how glad he was to see Logan. Gladder than he had ever been in his life when he got free Cuda spray or got new shampoo. And here Logan was, all beaten up, bruised, and ugly, yet James thought Logan was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Carlos learned that he didn't have to be the baby all the time. That his older friends sometimes were babies, too. Carlos knew that he had to comfort them, too, and not just wait for someone to come save him. Carlos figured out that he had to help himself more often. That was what Logan did. Carlos couldn't rely on Kendall or James or even Logan all the time anymore. Carlos finally got a sense of growing up.

_line line line_

One month later, after Logan was out of the hospital, the boys met up for lunch. Suddenly, all of them noticed something.

At the beginning, all of them had a huge secret and a huge problem of their own. Kendall had ADHD, James had cancer, Carlos's dad beat him and abused him, and Logan was in danger of being kidnapped. But as long as they were together, they all found a way to help each other.

Now, all their lives were perfect. Until something else came up, of course. But the boys were ready to face whatever came up and challenged them.

**A/N- Er... that's kinda the end. I know, never warned you, but there's gonna be an epilogue. I didn't know where to end, so I thought that would be the perfect place. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Love all of you reviewers! **

**ReRy's (for the last time :()**

**Spearose- That wasn't a crappy review at all! And police like brains? Lol!**

**jadethestar- I can't wait for that episode to come out! I love the helmet thing with Carlos and Logan! Maybe that's not what happens anymore, though. Sigh. Wikipedia keeps on changing what happens!**

**Kendalluver- Well, I know a lot of people... just kidding! I just think of them suddenly, and, well... yeah. Not really alot to it.**

**kjd513kjd- Thanks, I'm flattered! And very random yet awsome penname!**

**btrMakesMeGoCrazy- Yeah, I totally agree! Love your penname!**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Don't see that alot, eh? Clever and Carlos don't really go together well... no offense, Carlitos Garcia! Thank you so much for being the probably most awesome reviewer because you reviewed almost all the chapters! Thank you so much!**


	35. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"DOGS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gustavo yelled, shaking the ground a little. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos snapped their heads up, out of their daze.

"Whoa. Were you guys thinking what I was thinking?" Logan asked quietly. It seemed so real. He wanted his childhood to be back. He felt nostalgia for the past.

"About the time James got cancer?" Carlos said only half paying attention. Those were good times, weren't they? Awesome. Well, only when James got better. Not when they were all crying their heads off, hoping James would be okay.

"About the time Mrs. Knight had Katie?" James asked. All the boys smiled, remembering.

"About the time Logan got kidnapped, and then we found him in a secret compartment in the basement? Well, the police actually found him." Kendall added. Mrs. Simpson was tried and hung. No one missed her. Kendall couldn't believe they had come so far already. From such innocent stupid boys to mature (uh, actually, not really) boy band who had millions of fans screaming their names. And what a long way left to go.

"And remember Phillip? That mean bully guy?" Carlos added, shuddering. "Bet I could take him down now!" Carlos added. James smirked. Phillip had changed his name to Wally-Wally now. Then he smirked again.

"No you couldn't." And then they were on the ground wrestling. Kendall broke James apart from Carlos, and Logan pulled Carlos off from the ground.

"Well, James really beat you up there." Kendall pointed out. Carlos just pouted, with that contagious smile on his face.

"Well, I'm used to it cuz my dad always beat me up, remember?" What may have made them all cry before made them all laugh. Mr. Garcia was out of jail, but had to live in a mental hospital. Surrounded by other men who abused their children.

A month ago, he came out of his mental and physical training, and visited Carlos. He had really changed; he was really nice and apologized deeply for his stupid mistakes. He had even called himself and 'idiot.' And some other bad words, too. But, now the Garcias were all happy as can be.

"Good times, good times..." Logan sighed dreamily, and they all floated off to the Dreamland of the Past. Gustavo and Kelly sat there, staring at their project.

"WHAT ARE THE DOGS DOING!" Gustavo demanded. Kelly just rolled her eyes; how was it even possible to yell so much?

"Gustavo, calm down. Your blood pressure's gonna get too high. The _boys_ are just thinking about their past. You know, when they were growing up?" Kelly explained. Gustavo just snorted.

"I had no growing up. So they can't dream about theirs' right now." Gustavo pulled all of their ears. In a few second, all the boys were out of their dreamland.

"We're going to do SIX hours of HARMONIES, and FOUR HOURS OF DANCING! MOVE YOUR BUTTS!" Gustavo ordered them. The boys scrambled out of their seats, and got ready in their recording studio. They got ready to work.

"And that's how it came to be." Kendall finished. The boys nodded and smiled. What a perfect ending.

**A/N- Last author note! Sorry it was short, but I really didn't have anything at the end to say. Thank you SO MUCH everyone for reading this story! It took me about two months to finish it! I'll start an OC one soon! If you want, you can submit an OC! Or I'll just make one myself!**

**Love all of ya! (IN A TOTALLY FRIENDLY WAY!)**

**ReRy's:**

**Glee Clue Rock 1261- Thanks so much! Love your reviews!**

**Spearose- Trust me, girl, you **_**do**_** have the creativity! One is good, but Four is Better is a VERY creative story! And I love it! And thank you so so much for your awesome reviews!**

**Scarlet Amber- Thanks, I try to do better endings now. I'm not really good at that! Thanks you so much for the awesome reviews!**

**MiiMyselfandTime- See ya then! And I tried not to make it too Jagan, but you know... I'm not good at that. I HATE slash, though, and would never write it on purpose! Thank you so so so much for the awesome reviews, and I'm so glad you loved this story so much! Farewell, friend!**


End file.
